The Laws of Family
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Sequel to 'The Laws of Familiarity' and Life, Love and Friendship. Sherlock/OC Rebecca Francis. Set four years in the future. Rebecca is still living in 221b with Sherlock but she seems to be harbouring a big secret...
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my 'Laws of Familiarity' fic already I urge you to start with that before reading this. Just to give a brief blurb my previous fic was set in between episodes 2 & 3 and surrounds the lives of Sherlock Holmes and his lawyer Rebecca Francis. Rebecca and her little dog Toby had their house destroyed and fell prey to the acts of the fabled Moriarty and Ms Irene Adler. Rebecca went on to reside at 221b with Sherlock and John. She and Sherlock, after much denial, finally realised their feelings for each other. Feelings Sherlock had been harbouring since the day he met her.**

**I urge you read that fic (which can be found at my page before starting with this).**

**I also did a small series of one-shots showing Sherlock and Rebecca's life together called 'The Laws of Love, Life and Friendship' but it is not an intrinsic read. Don't worry I haven't abandoned it and will go back and forth adding ideas to it as and when I think of them. **

**The main reason I am doing this sequel to a sequel is mainly due to the fact that I enjoy writing cliff-hangers and chapters rather that one-shots and drabbles. Plus I also had the feeling that I was pushing Sherlock Holmes too far into fluff making him traipse in and out of character and causing him to be terrifically difficult to write. But if you have not already read it, give it a go, you might enjoy it...**

**But now I'll get to this story and stop babbling on...**

**This fic- The Laws of Family, takes place four years after the events of Laws of Familiarity. Sherlock and Rebecca have been together ever since. John has subsequently moved out and is now living permanently with Sarah. But you don't really need to know any more details than that.**

**If you're interested, the song I placed on repeat whilst writing the first few chapters of this fic was Tracy Chapman's 'The Promise'. If you ever get a chance YouTube it and give it a listen. It does nothing now but remind me of Sherlock and Rebecca.**

**Anyway. I thoroughly hope you enjoy this fic and I get as much love from my wonderful readers as I did in my first Sherlock/Rebecca story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rebecca Francis knew how to keep secrets.

It was something living with Sherlock Holmes had taught her.

Christmases and Birthdays had been the worst.

For four long years, she had fretted over the best place to hide a shrunken head on Christmas eve or the best way to keep a surprise party under wraps, which was a difficult task having a detective in her midst. Sherlock Holmes could sniff out a hairpin from 100 metres away.

But Rebecca was good.

She knew the tricks to lead Sherlock off the scent.

Two things that were always required: Distraction and repulsion.

Rebecca had a knack. A well placed hand here, a nod towards an interesting case there and Sherlock Holmes could be easily distracted.

And something as simple as an odious pop-song could repulse Sherlock enough to have him not enter a room for hours.

Of course he had always found out eventually. Secrets do have a way of coming out.

But this secret was big.

Bigger than anything Rebecca had ever kept from the detective before...

* * *

Rebecca groaned as her alarm sounded.

Opening one bleary eye she batted her alarm clock with her pyjama-clad arm.

One the ringing had subsided, the young lawyer flipped over, enjoying the comfort of a bed to herself.

Sherlock always awoke early. Sometimes he wouldn't even go to bed at all. He would take to rattling around in the living room until the early hours of the morning, his brain wired from too much thinking.

But this morning the reason for his absence was different.

Sherlock Holmes was abroad.

Prague to be precise.

He had been hired to take on a case there and after much disagreement and pushing from Rebecca, Sherlock had finally agreed to go (Well the money offered would come in extremely handy).

He had been gone for almost a week now and his planned arrival home was tonight.

Rebecca was indeed excited for his return. As much as they argued and fought, at the end of the day she loved him very much. He was everything, her whole life.

But as the days to his arrival home drew nearer an awful feeling of dread crept into Rebecca's stomach.

With a groan, the young lawyer rolled out of bed and ambled sleepily into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, she was showered and dressed, slipping a pretty green top on over jeans.

It was a Saturday, her un-official day off but there was something she needed to do.

Someone she needed to see...

Grasping up her phone from the bedside table, Rebecca scrolled down her contacts and dialled a number.

Her heart pounded and she bit her lip as the dial-tone rang out.

After a moment a voice answered

Rebecca let out a slow breath as she steadied her nerves.

"Hello," she uttered in a clear voice. "Could I book an appointment to see John Watson please?"

**

* * *

Sorry it was only short. Just a taster.  
**

**Please leave me a review, let me know if I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh thanks for all the reviews and alerts guys. Cannot believe how much you're all enjoying Rebecca and Sherlock.**

**Just thought I would update after the fantastic response I have received overnight.**

**Sorry if I'm updating a bit fast. I'm at home in Wales at the moment bored out of my mind and I guess the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Just glad to see that you all like it so much.**

**Thanks to LostInTheMomentinLove, LilyHale21, Laudine, NotxYetxDead, Google Eleanor, Ceville, OhTex, Vilentiel, WordsWrittenByHeart, samcarter1022, sci-fi geek1133, Faith Rivens, Alice, insaneradio, TheDoctorsMistress, Terrorist Of The Seven Seas, ILoveHLaurie, MyPartnerInCrime, prettyinpunk66 and Look-Me-Up for leaving some wonderful reviews. Greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

John Watson grinned as Sarah handed him his third cup of tea of the day.

Working at the health centre wasn't too bad. It did have his perks. Of course having Sarah around all day, made him feel much better about having such a mundane job.

They had been living together for almost two years now.

Since Sherlock and Rebecca had gotten together, 221b had become a little crowded.

Besides, Sherlock Holmes didn't need someone to help him pay the rent, he just needed someone there for him, and now that came in the form of Rebecca.

John still worked with him of course, on interesting cases every now and again, but he didn't get paid for it. Sherlock did of course, but he was just John Watson, army doctor, he was no genius detective.

"What's for dinner tonight?" he asked the mousy-haired doctor as she sifted through the paperwork at his desk that afternoon.

Sarah glanced up, absent-mindedly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hmmmm, do you fancy steak and chips?"

John licked his lips. "Mmmmm," he sounded, causing Sarah to laugh. "I can't wait."

And with that, he snatched a quick kiss as she made to leave the room.

"John," she said with a grin. "You have patients waiting outside."

John smiled back fiendishly. "Ah let them wait a bit longer," he said quickly getting to his feet, grabbing Sarah's waist and pressing another heated kiss to her lips.

But before things got the chance to get any steamier, the door suddenly swung open causing the two doctors to jump apart in fright.

They stared aghast at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys," said the awkward-looking Rebecca. "The woman at the desk said it was alright for me to come through. I wasn't disturbing anything was I?"

Sarah and John both reddened, brushing themselves down.

"No of course not," said John with a cough. But he didn't elaborate. "What's wrong? Is there something up with Sherlock? Oh god...he hasn't gone and got arrested at the airport again has he?"

Rebecca smiled, twiddling her thumbs before her uncomfortably. "Um...no nothing like that..." she muttered, glancing down at the floor. "I...um...booked an appointment actually."

Sarah and John glanced at each other.

"What? With me?" asked John with a frown. "Here?"

Rebecca nodded, as an awkward silence suddenly filled the room.

"Right then," said Sarah after a moment, clapping her hands together. "I should leave you both to it."

And with that she swept from the room, leaving John and Rebecca alone.

It was a moment before John finally re-gained his bearings.

"Right," he said slipping back around the desk. "If you want to take a seat."

He gestured to the chair before him, which Rebecca sat down upon immediately.

"So is this more of a general chat?" John pressed. "Or was there something more specific you wanted to talk about?"

John cocked an eyebrow at his friend whose head was bowed low, her gaze diverted elsewhere.

There was a long moment before Rebecca finally spoke, her voice slow and steady.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I have a sneaking suspicion some of you had already worked it out...**

**Anyway. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was another Sherlock-light chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Thanks so much to meggieleigh, MyPartnerInCrime, LostInTheMomentinLove, sci-fi geek1133, ILoveHLaurie, Kazza, Fanglover911, LilyHale21, Evanescence2189, Ceville, Faith Rivens, OhTex, insaneradio, Google Eleanor & Terrorist Of The Seven Seas.**

**So sorry no Sherlock in this chapter either, but don't worry faithful readers, he will be back in the next...Exciting!**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

"W-What?" said John, unable to believe his ears. "Y-You're-"

"Pregnant, yes," said Rebecca, averting her gaze to her lap once again. "Please don't make me say it again John."

He stared at her wide eyed. "B-But how?"

Rebecca raised her eyebrows, giving him an annoyed look. "You're a doctor John, do I really need to explain it for you?"

John let out a breath. "No," he said shaking his head. "You don't. B-But how did this happen?...Is it..."

"What?" said Rebecca with a frown.

"Well it _is_ Sherlock's, isn't it?" asked John awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Rebecca scowled. "Of course it's Sherlock's," she snapped, as John raised his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered. "I just thought you were careful..."

"We are," said Rebecca biting her lip. "But, things happen...heat of the moment..."

She looked away uncomfortably as John wrinkled his nose in what seemed like disgust. The less he wanted to think of Sherlock in the heat of the moment, the better.

Rebecca let out a sad breath.

"So have you told him yet?" John asked concernedly.

Rebecca placed her head into her hands. "No," she said in a muffled voice. "You'd have heard by now if I had."

John shook his head worriedly. "How do you think he's going to react?"

Rebecca shrugged. She knew what the outcome was likely to be.

John let out a long whistle of air as he shook his head in disbelief once again.

"Are you definitely pregnant?" he asked leaning forwards towards Rebecca, who crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair.

She gave a swift nod. "I took a test," she murmured. "Well actually I took six."

John bit his lip. "How far along are you?" he asked nervously.

The young lawyer, who gave a tiny gulp, smoothed down the front of her dress. "Just a few weeks...I just...needed someone to talk to."

John nodded, understanding the fear throbbing through Rebecca's head at the moment. Slowly he reached out, grasping her hand across the desk.

"Listen it's going to be okay," he said comfortingly. "If you want, I can have a word with Sherlock..."

But Rebecca got quickly to her feet, suddenly looking alarmed.

"No, you can't!" she cried, her eyes widening.

John mirrored her movements, moving over to the young lawyer as she made her way to the door.

"Rebecca, you have to tell him," he said grasping her shoulders tightly. "He's Sherlock bloody Holmes, he'll figure it out by himself if you don't do it soon."

Rebecca sighed, a sad look passing across her features. "I know," she muttered, looking skyward. "I'm going to do it tonight. I'm taking him out...to a restaurant...where he can't make too much of a scene..."

John scoffed knowing that Sherlock always made a scene wherever he went, regardless of shocking news this big.

Rebecca suddenly shot John a look. "Promise me you won't say anything to him in the meantime John," she said poking him in the chest with her perfectly polished nail. "Promise me!"

"Okay, okay," he said raising his hands in defeat, as Rebecca huffed and turned quickly on her heel, leaving the tiny Doctor's office and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Hope it was okay?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Just started my new job and things are a bit hectic for me at the moment.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one.**

**Thanks to: Look-Me-Up, Vilentiel, MyPartnerInCrime, LostInTheMomentinLove, Fanglover911, Laudine, samcarter1022, ILoveHLaurie, Ceville, Terrorist Of The Seven Seas, WordsWrittenByHeart, sci-fi geek1133, Ana Cullen12, TheDoctorsMistress, OhTex, Google Eleanor & blue-eyed-dreamer522 for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

Rebecca paced across the living room, a weary Toby yapping at her feet.

"Shhhh," she uttered to the little dog, pressing a finger to her lips. "I know you miss him. I do too...but he'll be home soon."

She moved over to the window and peered out onto the lamp-lit street.

Rebecca let out a long sigh knowing that Sherlock would be back at any minute.

How was she going to tell him?

She knew she had to, but the words did not even come to her. She could just imagine the look on his face when he realised his fate.

Her thoughts were suddenly shaken by the front door slamming shut and footsteps hurtling up the stairs.

Rebecca gulped, straightening up and plastering a forced smile onto her face.

It was a moment before the looming figure of Sherlock Holmes swept through the open doorway.

"Hey," said Rebecca stepping forwards into his arms. "How was your flight?"

Sherlock sighed, tucking her head beneath his chin and wrapping his arms carelessly around her. "Fine," he uttered a little distractedly.

"And the case?" she said pulling away from him slightly and staring up into his blue eyes.

"Oh, the case," he said, his mouth twitching oddly, "yes, solved."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes slightly before relaxing once again. "I was thinking we could go out. Have some dinner?" she said standing on her tip-toes, her lips lingering close to his. "If you're not too tired that is."

Just as their lips were about to meet, Sherlock's phone suddenly buzzed in his coat pocket.

The pair faltered, both looking disappointed.

Sherlock reached into his pocket and checked his blackberry while Rebecca glanced at her appearance in the mirror over the fireplace.

She could see Sherlock plainly in the reflection, his usually tall cocky for was now hunched over his phone as he typed away furiously upon it.

"So dinner?" asked Rebecca timidly, sweeping her hair up into a bun as Sherlock almost seemed to jump in fright.

Quickly he placed his mobile back into his inside pocket.

"Dinner. Yes," he murmured, fixing a forced smile onto his face. "Shall we?"

He held out his arm for her to take.

Rebecca paused in her tracks.

There was something wrong.

She just knew it.

Oh god, did he know?

But how?

Suddenly Rebecca's thoughts slid to John and what the doctor had said earlier on in the day.

Had he told him?

"W-Who just text you?" she asked a little nervously. "Was it John?"

Sherlock's smile faltered momentarily and a flicker of something appeared in his eyes.

"Um...John...yes," he muttered awkwardly.

Crap.

Rebecca's heart began to pound.

He knew didn't he?

Oh god. What was she going to do?

Gritting her teeth, Rebecca stepped forwards taking Sherlock's arm and flashing him a strained smile. "Ready?"

* * *

Just over an hour later, Sherlock and Rebecca were sat in a restaurant having just cleared their plates.

Neither had eaten much, Rebecca picking at her salad and Sherlock pushing his carbonara around the dish before him.

Their evening had pretty much been silent. The odd question about Sherlock's trip or about all the work Rebecca had on was at that seemed to linger at the table.

It was as if a dark foreboding cloud hung over them.

With a hasty flourish Rebecca got to her feet, grasping up her purse. "I have to use the loo," she uttered quickly, walking away as Sherlock's eyes followed her across the room.

* * *

Rebecca leant against the wall of the women's bathroom and closed her eyes for a moment.

She was almost sure Sherlock Holmes knew...

Making up her mind she fished around in her handbag for her phone, and called a number on her speedial.

It was a moment before John Watson picked up.

"Hello?" came his cheery voice down the line, but Rebecca was in no mood for idle conversation.

"What did you say to him?" she demanded loudly, causing two woman who had just wandered into the toilets to look at her in alarm.

Moving swiftly into a cubicle for some privacy Rebecca leant against the locked door.

"What are you talking about?" asked John in an innocent voice.

"You told him didn't you?" she said in a hushed tone.

"Rebecca," said John firmly. "What are you talking about? I haven't even spoken to Sherlock."

"Yes you have, you text him...earlier..." murmured Rebecca in an annoyed voice. "He told me you had."

There was a long pause. "Rebecca I swear to you I have not text Sherlock. I haven't even spoken to him since Monday..."

Rebecca shifted her weight from foot to foot. "But he told me- Oh never mind..."

So that meant Sherlock definitely didn't know about her and her...problem... Did he?

Well he _was_ a detective. It was his profession for god's sake.

Rebecca frowned. But she had been so careful to cover her tracks. There was no way he could have worked it out.

"Rebecca? Are you still there?" came John's voice from down the line.

Rebecca shook herself.

"Yeah, sorry John, I've got to go," she muttered, hanging up the phone on the confused doctor.

She let out a length sigh of relief as she placed her mobile back into her bag.

Perhaps it was time to tell Sherlock the truth...

* * *

Rebecca arrived back at the table and gave Sherlock a gentle smile as she took a seat.

She grasped her glass of mineral water to steady her trembling hand as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Listen there's something I need to tell you," she mumbled quickly, but to her surprise, she found that she wasn't the only one to have uttered those words.

They both looked up and smiled at each other embarrassedly.

Rebecca's breath caught in her throat. Anything that would give her more to time to allow her to work out exactly how she would phrase her 'big news' was more than okay with her.

"After you," she said quickly as Sherlock gave an uncomfortable gulp.

It was a long moment before he spoke again.

"There's something I need to tell you...about the trip..." he said balancing his chin on the tips of his fingers.

Rebecca smiled interestedly, feeling momentarily relieved. She didn't notice Sherlock gulp difficultly or the sweat that had appeared on his usually matte brow.

His eyes stared deeply into hers as Rebecca took a sip of water.

"The case...I worked on..." he uttered his voice crisp and slow. "...I wasn't alone..."

Rebecca almost choked on her drink. Carefully she placed down her glass.

"What do you mean?" she asked cocking her head.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but his eyes never left Rebecca's.

"I had some...help..." he muttered, saying the last word with great care.

Rebecca's eyes narrowed.

"I-I don't understand..." she stuttered, twisting her hands in her lap.

Sherlock paused, glancing down at the table, as if needing the chance to vet his own words.

"I was a little out of my depth...I had no choice...she offered her help..." he said in a low voice.

Rebecca's heart pounded in her chest and her mouth became suddenly dry.

"Who?" She managed to murmur, her eyes widening.

Sherlock's eyes met with Rebecca's once more and spoke, his voice heavy with regret.

"Irene Adler."

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just finished my first week at work at the National Gallery. If anyone is in the vicinity please do pop in and come say hello. Anyway enough about me.**

**Thanks so much to blue-eyed-dreamer522, WordsWrittenByHeart, MyPartnerInCrime, Anon, LostInTheMomentinLove, sci-fi geek1133, Kazza, Fanglover911, Laudine, Ceville, OhTex, Google Eleanor, Faith Rivens, insaneradio, Vilentiel & Look-Me-Up for reviewing.**

**I'm glad you guys are still enjoying. Right?**

**...**

"W-What?" said Rebecca her eyes widening in alarm.

Sherlock stared over at her, his lips pursed together tightly. Eventually he gave a slow nod.

Rebecca didn't know what to do. She couldn't move.

Every fabric of her being was screaming. Her stomach twisted into knots.

"B-But she blew up my house...she was working for Moriarty..." she stuttered difficultly.

Sherlock gave a nod. "I'm aware of that," he said in a low voice. "But I was out of my depth...I needed help."

"From her?" said Rebecca loudly, causing several restaurant-goers to turn towards her.

Her heart thumped inside her chest.

"It was necessary," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Necessary?" she said quickly, her face paling. "Necessary to meet with the woman who nearly killed me, the woman who..."

But she couldn't finish her sentence. The words didn't even want to escape her lips.

With great difficulty she continued, a sad tear pouring down her cheek.

"The woman who you could have chosen instead of me."

She gave a whimper as Sherlock shook his head, grasping for her hand across the table but Rebecca snatched it away from him, staring up at him with pained anger lingering on her features.

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked trembling.

Sherlock shook his head immediately. "No," he uttered quickly.

But Rebecca couldn't get her head around this.

"Do you expect me to believe that? That you would be alone with...that woman and not..." she paused, another tear sliding down her cheek. "What did you do then?"

Sherlock gazed over at her sadly.

"She helped me deduce...solve the case," he uttered, but Rebecca quickly cut over him.

"You should have gotten her arrested!" she cried loudly, causing more diners to turn and face the irate couple.

Sherlock didn't say anything, merely staring at her with deep regret in his eyes.

"It was a mistake," he said with a sigh, but Rebecca was angry.

"A mistake?" she said, her whole body shaking with a mixture of anger and pain. "She destroyed my whole life...she blew up my house...and the last time she met you she tried to seduce you..."

Sherlock gave her a dark look as Rebecca gazed up at him suddenly, a horrible thought dawning on her.

"Was that who text you...earlier?" she asked shaking her head.

Sherlock gave no response. His face set.

Rebecca knew it was true.

Another tear slipped down her pale cheek.

"Do you regret your decision?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"What?" uttered Sherlock, his eyes narrowing.

Rebecca heart pounded.

"Choosing me over her," she said quietly.

Sherlock's eyes widened in alarm and he stared up at her mouth agape.

"I-I-" he said faltering.

At this Rebecca stood suddenly, snatching up her bag, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I have to go," she mumbled, the whole room spinning, as she moved past the other diners in a daze.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, getting to his feet too. But Rebecca didn't answer, she merely ran from the restaurant and out into the chilly winter's night.

...

**I'll try my best to update mid-week.**

**In the meantime, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter's a bit boring. Perhaps they have all been boring, I don't know...**

**Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed. Thanks to Look-Me-Up, MyPartnerInCrime, LostInTheMomentinLove, Fanglover911, Google Eleanor, Ana Cullen12, WordsWrittenByHeart, OhTex, insaneradio, Ceville, ILoveHLaurie, Yugicanbesexy, XMillieX, Allie, Sci-fi geek1133, Vilentiel, WritersLove & NotxYetxDead.**

**Love all of your comments and glad to see you're all pretty much team Rebecca. Love you guys.**

**

* * *

**

Sherlock closed his eyes as Rebecca disappeared from the restaurant.

He knew he had been wrong to do what he had done. To work with Irene Adler once again. But he had needed to tell Rebecca. He did not want to lie to her.

Despite the fact that he didn't admit it enough, neither to Rebecca or himself, he did love her. More than anything.

He knew that if he could go back and change things then he would. He would never have allowed Adler to get near to him once gain.

But there was something about the raven-haired woman that intrigued him. That enticed him. Though he was almost positive that it was more to do with the case itself than with her.

He had only been in Prague one night when she had appeared in his hotel room on his return one evening.

She had attempted to persuade him to join her, to allow her to work alongside him. But Sherlock had declined her offer.

But on the third day he had not been so strong. The case had been a difficult one and Sherlock was struggling. Irene had come to him once more with evidence and clues that were crucial to his investigation.

And with that, he had let her in. Allowed her to accompany him.

There was no denying that the pair had gotten close. But it was the work that enticed him more than the seductive Adler.

Neither had spoken of the events that had taken place four long years ago, both so swept up in their case.

But his heart was now heavy with regret. With a hearty sigh and several glances from other restaurant goers, Sherlock pushed back his chair and threw a wad of cash down onto the table.

Silently he left the crowded restaurant and stepped out into the chilly night air.

There was no sign of Rebecca.

No lingering presence.

No blossomy perfume that clung to the misty air.

Sherlock assumed she had taken a cab swiftly back to 221b, tears in her eyes and a sob in her throat.

Oh how could he have done this to her...again...

He sighed turning on his heel and beginning the long journey back to their flat by foot.

Long enough to give himself time to word his careful apology to his lawyer, his lover and his friend.

* * *

Forty minutes later Sherlock Holmes let himself into their dusty flat.

He was certain Rebecca would have had enough time alone by now and he was eager to speak with her. To explain exactly what happened in Prague.

"Rebecca," he cried as he stepped over the threshold, but to his surprise he found that the flat was cold and dark.

Mrs Hudson was away for a fortnight visiting her sister so Rebecca had been alone for the past week.

She had insisted on him leaving, but he had been wary. Wary to leave the woman he loved alone with only a dog for company.

But he found as he climbed the stairs two steps at a time that there was no reply from Rebecca's lips.

"Rebecca," he repeated, throwing open the door to their living room.

There was no fire in the grate, no lights on, the only movement was from Toby as he ran forwards to greet him.

Sherlock strode quickly through the kitchen and into the bedroom only to find that there was no sign of Rebecca. No indication she had been back to the flat at all.

His heart began to pound in his chest.

What had happened to her?

Hurriedly grasping for his phone he called Rebecca, pressing the phone to his ear.

But almost instantly a voice message indicated that her phone was switched off.

Sherlock gulped and turned on the spot, not really knowing what to do?

Perhaps she had been kidnapped, taken from outside the restaurant...

Perhaps it was a rogue cab-driver...

Or perhaps one of Moriarty's men...

Terrible thoughts travelled through his mind as worry crept through his body.

Where was she?

He had been so stupid to let her leave. Run off on her own...

He let out a long breath to momentarily calm his nerves before dashing for the stairs, his coat tails whipping around the door as he did so.

Half way down the staircase he quickly dialled John's number.

"John," said Sherlock loudly as he heard his doctor friend pick up. "I need your help...Rebecca is missing..."

"Yep Sherlock, I kn-" started John but the detective cut across him.

"I need you to come to Baker Street to wait here and let me know if she returns...and hurry," he said commandingly as he flung open the front door letting the winter wind hit his face with a flourish.

"Sherlock..." said John tiredly.

But Sherlock merely frowned stepping over the threshold, his gaze travelling up and down the street.

"John...don't argue with me...I need to find her!" he said, his voice firm with an almost angry tone.

"Sherlock!" said John with a shout, finally gaining the wild detectives attention. "She's here. Rebecca is here with us...at our place."

Sherlock frowned, skidding to a halt on the doorstep of 221b.

"What?" he said in a dramatic voice.

John gave a weary sigh. "She got here about an hour ago...she's pretty upset..."

Sherlock gulped and closed his eyes for a moment before righting himself.

"I'm coming over-" he uttered, but John quickly cut across him.

"No Sherlock," stressed the doctor tiredly. "Rebecca doesn't want to see you."

Sherlock gaped, speechless.

"I don't know what you've said to her...but she's in tears...just give her some space, just for tonight, yeah?" said John pleadingly.

Sherlock muttered a response, his heart plummeting to his stomach.

"I'd best be getting back to her anyway, Sarah's with her at the moment. Goodnight Sherlock," said the doctor hurriedly hanging up the phone.

Sherlock could do nothing but stand shock-still as his arm fell to his side, the phone still clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

"Rebecca you have to tell us what's wrong," pleaded Sarah, grasping the young lawyers hand in her own.

But Rebecca's chest heaved frighteningly as she let out another painful sob and shook her head.

John came to crouch before her, his eyes honest and concerned.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" he asked quietly, as Rebecca's green orbs met with his own.

She looked scared and frightened at the mere mention of the topic.

"Baby?" said Sarah suddenly, gazing at the pair. "Y-You're pregnant?"

Rebecca let out another loud sob as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sarah glanced up at John worriedly before turning back to Rebecca.

"I-I haven't told him yet..." said the lawyer, placing a trembling hand to her face.

John bit his lip. "Then why are you upset? Rebecca, tell me what Sherlock's done."

But the young girl simply shook her head, her whole body shaking.

It was a moment before she finally looked up towards the couple once again.

"Can I stay here...please..." she begged, her eyes filled with so much sad emotion it was startling.

John and Sarah managed a swift glance at one another before nodding.

"Of course you can," said Sarah with a gentle smile, pulling her friend into a hug as she continued to cry into the night.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much to starbrightnights, insaneradio, LostInTheMomentinLove, Fanglover911, Yugicanbesexy, silvermoony77, WordsWrittenByHeart, ILoveHLaurie, Sci-fi geek1133, Cousin Kate, Look-Me-Up, Terrorist Of The Seven Seas, TheDoctorsMistress, Vilentiel, XMillieX, Google Eleanor, OhTex, OhTex and Ceville for reviewing. Much love. **

**I also received an anon review from a long term reader. They gave me some criticism which although is sometimes hard to take initially, is always good in the long run and will hopefully help me improve my story. Although I am not going to change my story or the plan I have for it, I am definitely going to watch my character of Sherlock a little more carefully. He in particular is very hard to keep in character and I struggle to write for him. When I read some of the lines I have written for him back I often cringe, not being able to see him saying them. The reviewer also mentioned that the pregnancy secret has gone on a bit too long, but I am afraid that is the point to the story. And as another reviewer mentioned, it has only been less than a day since Sherlock returned.**

**Anyway, I did appreciate the review and just wanted to say thank you to whoever left it. I'm just glad that my stories have left you interested enough to take the time out to write that. **

**Anyway, enough of me blabbing on. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it is a bit short, really tired from work and am struggling to find the hours in the day to update.**

**

* * *

**

Rebecca didn't want to come home.

That thought alone cut through him like a knife.

He had driven her away...the woman he loved...

Sherlock sat at the table, his head in his hands.

He was usually so calm, so collected, but not tonight.

It was 3.30 am, and the only light that flickered in the flat was the slowly diminishing fire which lingered in the grate.

Sherlock could not sleep, he had spent the past three hours pacing.

He missed her. Having been apart for three weeks they had barely had over a couple of hours together tonight.

It seemed he was not the only one pining for Rebecca though.

Toby was almost inconsolable.

The little dog sensed something was wrong. A tension in the air...

He had whined non-stop for the past couple of hours, circling Sherlock's feet.

He was not a maternal man. He barely cared for the emotions of humans, let alone lesser beings such as dogs.

But he had grown fond of Toby and bent down to pet him, to silence his cries.

The hours ticked by, Sherlock watching the clock. Waiting for the morning, for Rebecca to march back through the doors of 221b, get showered and dressed into some fresh clothes and to shout at him again.

That was all he wanted. He would rather her give him hell for what he had done than this...

To have no contact with the woman he loved was killing him.

To have her so upset so much that she wished not to speak to him.

When the first few rays of sunlight crept through the thick curtains of 221b, Sherlock was laid across the couch, flexing his arm on which two nicotine patches lay.

He couldn't sleep...

He didn't want to...

Thoughts and regrets ticking over in his mind.

But the problem was he wasn't sure if he even did regret what he had done.

Was he wrong to want a case solved?

Irene had been a great aid in doing that.

She was good...

And, if he was honest, he couldn't have done it without her.

But Sherlock's thoughts on the raven-haired woman were suddenly broken by the key turning in the lock downstairs.

Sherlock sat up straight. His ears pricking at the noise.

He heard the front door open then slam shut.

Hurriedly the detective sprang to his feet as he heard a hard pair of shoes pound the wooden staircase in the hallway.

"Rebecca," he breathed as a shadowed figure drew nearer finally reaching the dim morning light of the flat.

But the person who swam into focus was not Rebecca at all.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Sherlock, stepping forward, a deep frown causing his features to wrinkle.

"Nice to see you too old pal," sighed John, shrugging past the gaping detective as heading directly into the kitchen. "I'm just here to pick up some of Rebecca's things."

Sherlock suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he uttered his eyes widening.

John sniffed, looking a little uncomfortable.

"She asked if I could come here to pick up a few essentials for her. Clothes, toiletries, shoes..." he muttered.

Sherlock stalked after him as he continued into the bedroom, not able to believe his ears.

"She's chosen to stay...with you?" he uttered, sticking close to the doctor as he crouched beside the bed, hauling up a suitcase and zipping it open.

He glanced sadly at Sherlock over his shoulder.

"She's pretty cut up mate," he said quietly. "She won't tell me what happened between you two...but I swear you'd better apologise to her fast..."

Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair, stamping his foot on the floor like an impatient child.

"You didn't apologise did you?" said John giving him a frown.

"It would be pointless," Sherlock muttered matter-of-factly, folding his arms across his chest. "The outcome would still have been the same."

John gave a sigh, stuffing several blouses and a pair of shoes into the suitcase before him.

"They're just two little words Sherlock," he said tiredly. "I'm. Sorry. It's not hard."

Sherlock rolled his eyes watching John's every move.

He watched as the doctor swept up Rebecca's shoes from the floor and patterned dresses from the wardrobe.

Sherlock didn't help. He couldn't...

Less than a couple of minutes later John gave a weary sigh, zipping up the suitcase and hauling it into his arms. He gave Sherlock a look as he did so.

"I'll try and get her to call you or something..." he said giving the dark-haired detective a comforting pat on the arm, before waltzing from the bedroom.

Sherlock paused for a moment. He could do nothing but gulp and stare at the Rebecca's empty side of the bed. The blankets untouched.

He slowly turned on his heel and made after, John following him through into the living room.

"Right I think that's everything," said the Doctor gazing around. "Oh I almost forgot..."

And with a flourish John picked up Toby's lead from the back of the door.

Sherlock paled.

"Toby will be fine with me," he uttered as John bent down to attach the leash to the squirming dog.

But John shook his head as he struggled with juggling the disobedient pet and the suitcase in his arms. "I really think Rebecca would want him with her..." he muttered.

Sherlock suddenly scowled, snatching the lead from John's grasp angrily. His eyes black.

"I said. He. Will. Be. Fine. With. Me," said Sherlock his voice low and dangerous.

John gave an awkward glance in his direction before finally nodding and tearing his eyes away.

"Alright, alright," he said uncomfortably, making hurriedly for the door. "See you later, Sherlock."

And with that John strode for the stairs and within a few seconds Sherlock Holmes heard the front door slam.

His eyes travelled slowly down to the little dog at his feet, the only real connection to Rebecca he had left.

* * *

**I know it was short and crappy but please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Major writers block for this chapter which is part of the reason why it's taken so long.**

**It's kind of crappy and I'm a bit bored of angst (for the meantime anyway). **

**Anyway thanks so much to those who have reviewed: LostInTheMomentinLove, MyPartnerInCrime, Laudine, TheDoctorsMistress, Google Eleanor, ILoveHLaurie, OhTex, Vilentiel, Yugicanbesexy, WritersLove, XMillieX and bad2wolf2mcgee. I'm loving all your comments, thanks for the constant support! Love you all.**

**And to Google Eleanor who asked if it will be a boy or a girl. I'm still not sure about that one. Let me know what you guys think?**

**

* * *

**

The days passed.

A cold, hardened rain began to batter windows and soak through tourists on the busy streets of London.

Drains clogged and puddles formed, and at 221b a lone detective stared out of his raindrop-sodden window.

One would have liked to have said that since the absence of Rebecca, Sherlock had thrown himself into his work but that would most certainly have been a lie.

He hadn't checked his blog in days. ..He had ignored all calls from Lestrade...Irene...

To say that he was a little lost without Rebecca would have been an understatement.

They had been together four years. Four years.

It was certain to say that they had both changed in that time. Both learnt.

Sherlock in particular.

Just a gentle grasp of the hand... A mug of tea... An attentive ear...

Those were the most important things...to him at least.

For the past week he had just sat in the flat in his pyjamas in silence with only Toby for company.

He had hurriedly dressed each morning hoping that Rebecca would walk back through the door. He would take Toby for a walk around the block and his eyes would dart at passers by hoping one of them would be her.

He had called her. Sent texts but so far he had had no reply.

Not a word.

On this particularly rainy day Sherlock sat at the table near to the window, his eyes wide open but not really seeing. His heart was aching. Broken...

As a sudden clap of thunder sounded Toby whined at his feet, his little brown eyes staring up into Sherlock's icy blue ones.

The surly detective glanced down, but he could offer to comfort to the dog.

He himself was lost in what seemed to be a storm.

* * *

Rebecca sat in a low armchair staring out of the window as a fresh wave of raindrops covered the pane.

Her legs were tucked up beneath a throw and a hot cup of tea was clutched within her hands.

She hadn't been out in days...merely keeping herself occupied by completing paperwork or helping out around John and Sarah's home.

She hadn't checked her phone. She hadn't listened to her voicemail.

She felt so alone...

Of course she had her two friends who had welcomed her into their home with open arms, but what she really needed was Sherlock...

She missed him. Oh so much.

"Hey," came John, poking his head around the living room door. "How are you doing today?"

Rebecca gave a nonchalant shrug, staring down into her mug of tea.

The blonde-doctor cocked his head at her, and came to sit in the armchair opposite.

"You miss him don't you?" he said quietly.

But Rebecca didn't react, she didn't even blink.

"Look, whatever he's done...I'm sure he's sorry..." he said gently, leaning forwards and placing his hand upon her arm.

But the young lawyer remained perfectly still.

The doctor gave a sigh, shaking his head. "You've got to tell him Rebecca...you're pregnant ...he's got a right-..."

Rebecca tugged her arm away from his grasp suddenly.

"I can't..." she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. "I just can't..."

And with that she turned back to the window, watching the raindrops slowly trickle down the glass.

* * *

It was late.

Rebecca shifted from her uncomfortable position of the sofa.

She couldn't t sleep...

John and Sarah had long since departed for bed, and now Rebecca lay here alone with only her thoughts for company.

Her heart seemed to ache.

To ache for the man she missed so much.

Giving a lengthy sigh, she turned onto her side and fished around in her handbag for her phone.

It was the first time she had switched on the device in days so it didn't surprise her that she had missed a few calls and multiples of texts resided in her inbox.

She glanced at the top few.

{Sherlock}

{Sherlock}

{Sherlock}

With a heavy heart she read the top one alone.

_Come home._

_SH_

Rebecca knew that it wasn't a command. It was a plea.

A smile appeared on her face as she realised to herself that even after all these years he still signed off 'SH'. Even to her. The person who knew him better than anyone else.

But a feeling of sorrow suddenly hit her hard and painfully.

Did she really know him anymore?

He had met up with that Adler. They had done Lord knows what. How could she still trust him?

She guessed that he hadn't been totally to blame. Adler had done everything she could to ruin Rebecca's life...almost killed her. The woman wasn't at all innocent in all this.

Sighing to herself Rebecca dropped the phone onto the carpet closed her eyes, willing for dreams to consume her.

* * *

Sherlock stretched out upon the sofa and gave a groan.

He couldn't sleep.

Though this was not an irregular thing for him, sleepless nights usually came at a time he had a particularly difficult case on and was finding it hard to shut his brain off.

But not tonight.

Tonight all his thoughts rested on Rebecca alone.

All those years ago he had never expected a woman to affect him so much.

Least of all Rebecca.

What Moriarty had told him was true. He had loved her from the moment he'd met her.

He had pined after her from afar, not letting on at any point.

He had been cruel to her at times, but she had simply snapped back and ignored him and he had loved that about her.

But now fear bubbled up inside him. He might have lost her. For good.

He could barely function without her. Not nowadays any way.

He let out a shuddering breath reaching for his phone that was situated on the arm of the sofa.

He stared at the screen.

No texts.

None at all from Rebecca.

He guessed that her phone had been kept switched off for reason. So was there any point in sending another?

All logic suggested no, but without even realising he was doing it, his fingers darted across the buttons and the message was sent.

* * *

Rebecca was just about to drift off to sleep when her phone suddenly beeped loudly on the floor beside her.

With a soft moan she stretched out her arm to pick up the device.

Opening her blurry eyes she read the message that lingered in her inbox.

_We miss you_

_SH_

Rebecca stared at the message for a few moments blinking. Her stomach doing back flips.

She quickly sent a reply, her heart pounding.

* * *

Sherlock's eyes widened as his phone began to vibrate him his palm.

He lifted it to his face.

_I miss you too._

It was all that the message read, but that was enough.

It was all that he needed.

She was talking to him. For the first time in a week.

His finger tips danced across the keypad as he wrote a reply.

* * *

_Come home._

_SH_

Her eyes stared at the screen.

As much as she wanted to, she knew that it was impossible.

How could she face him after what he had done?

He hadn't even apologised, but then again Sherlock Holmes never did...

* * *

The detective's phone vibrated and in an instant, his inbox had been opened and the text viewed.

_I can't._

_What you've done...its killing me._

Sherlock paused. His heart heavy with regret.

He had hurt her so much. The woman he loved. But what could he do?

What on earth could he say that would make her come home?

With a steady gulp his fingers slowly traced over the buttons forming a reply.

He stared at what he had written for a moment before sending.

_I'm so sorry. _

_SH._

He held his breath as he sent it and waited.

A minute passed.

A minute more.

But no reply came.

Five minutes dragged by...

Sherlock pressed the phone to his forehead in frustration.

He had screwed things up this time.

Ruined everything he held dear to him for a case...

But wasn't that who he was?

Sherlock Holmes- Consulting Detective?

He stared at the screen of his blackberry fear pulsating through his body as the minutes passed by.

* * *

Sherlock closed his eyes. It had been an hour since he had sent the text.

Over an hour ago since he had spoken to Rebecca.

He willed himself to finally drift off to sleep.

He steadied his breathing and blocked out all sound.

Toby's snuffly breathing. The traffic from outside. The front door open and close...

Sherlock's eyes suddenly flashed open as realisation dawned upon him and his eyes steadied upon a figure standing in the doorway.

"Rebecca..."

* * *

**Again sorry it was a total filler chapter and it was hard to follow at times, but please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to LostInTheMomentinLove, irken777, Fanglover911, Sci-fi geek1133, insaneradio, Creativechica39, blod1tatws, ILoveHLaurie, WordsWrittenByHeart, Pickwick12, XMillieX, OhTex, Vilentiel, everythingchanges, TheDoctorsMistress, Xyinparadise, Terrorist Of The Seven Seas, Google Eleanor, Yugicanbesexy and NotxYetxDead for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I hope this chapter is okay...**

**

* * *

**

"Rebecca," uttered Sherlock, staring at the lone figure standing in the doorway.

The woman he recognised so well was standing there, her hair loose, pooling around her shoulders in the dim light. She wore her usual white coat, the sleeves of which were scrunched up in her hands.

But there was something different about her, something even he could not put his finger on...

"Hey," she said in merely a whisper, her eyes glancing up into his own, for just a moment.

She scuffed her foot on the carpet nervously as Sherlock quickly got to his feet.

Neither of them moved, simply frozen to the spot, the tension cutting through the room like a knife.

It was only Toby that seemed to break it. Noticing Rebecca for the first time, the little dog ran to its owner and began to yap at her feet.

The young lawyer gave a tired smile, bending down to pet him gently.

"He's been pining after you," said Sherlock in a low voice.

Rebecca glanced up at him slowly and gave a nod. "Hope he hasn't been too much trouble..." she uttered quietly.

But Sherlock kept his eyes locked onto hers. "I've lived with him for four years, he's as much of a part of my life as you are," he said taking a step towards her.

Rebecca didn't back away, she simply stood there her hands trembling, as he approached her. They were merely a foot apart when she suddenly spoke.

"Why did you do it Sherlock?" she said, her voice breaking. "After what she did to me..."

Sherlock bowed his head for a moment before grasping both of Rebecca's hands in his own.

"It was a mistake. Something which I regret and have regretted every day since you've been gone," he said, his voice deep and dark.

"Then just say it Sherlock...what you sent in that last text. I need to hear it...from your own lips..." she pleaded, her eyes tear-filled.

The detective gazed up at her, his blue eyes seeming to penetrate her own.

"I'm sorry," he said his mouth turned down in an expression of the greatest sadness. "Sorry for what I've done to you."

Rebecca for just one moment seemed to soften.

It was the first time she'd even heard Sherlock Holmes apologise. Not just to her but to anyone...

Slowly and tentatively she entwined her fingers with Sherlock's, and stared into his eyes.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear," she whispered and in a moment the pair had flung themselves together in a warm comforting embrace.

Sherlock let out a heavy sigh of what seemed to be a mixture of relief and contentment as he breathed in the scent of her blossomy hair.

Over his shoulder Rebecca let out a gentle smile, glad to be back in the arms of the man she loved. But there was one thing troubling her, right deep down in the pit of her stomach something she knew that Sherlock Holmes would find out sooner or later...

"Sherlock..." she said quietly, knowing that it was now or never, but his voice suddenly cut across hers.

"Sleep," he said in a loud voice, suddenly holding her at arms length. "You look exhausted...I knew there was something different about you...Bed now."

Rebecca nodded, a little flustered, as Sherlock dragged her through the kitchen and into their bedroom.

She frowned as she glanced down at the neat and tidy bed in the centre of the room.

"You made the bed?" she asked cocking an eye at him.

The tall man sniffed awkwardly. "Well...no...not exactly..."

Rebecca clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You haven't even touched it since I've been gone have you?" she said shaking her head.

She moved across to clear the extra throw and cushions that she had neatly placed there six days previous, tossing one in Sherlock's direction, narrowly missing his head.

He gave her a mock scowl before suddenly moving forwards and grasping Rebecca around the middle, swinging her around as she squealed with laughter.

"Sherlock put me down!" she cried.

The detective did as he was told and deposited the young lawyer gently onto the white sheets below them and lay down beside her.

They both lay there for a moment, catching their breath, smiles upon their faces.

Almost a minute later Rebecca turned towards him, raising her hand to brush his thick dark hair from his forehead.

The detective slowly mirrored her movements turning his body into hers.

The young lawyer let out a soft yawn before nuzzling her head into his chest.

Sherlock managed a grin as he tucked her head gently underneath his chin, both of them drifting off into a well deserved sleep. The first of which either of them had allowed themselves in days...

* * *

**Eeeek fluffy chapter I know, but I hope it was okay?**

**Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all who left me such lovely reviews. Thank you to: WordsWrittenByHeart, LostInTheMomentinLove, Fanglover911, silvermoony77, Google Eleanor, OhTex, XMillieX, MyPartnerInCrime, Creativechica39, Pixie, ILoveHLaurie, Vilentiel, Sci-fi geek1133 & Yugicanbesexy.**

**I hope you're all still enjoying this, I know I'm dragging it out but I know exactly where I want to go with it. I just pray it's not making you all disinterested.**

**

* * *

**

Rebecca awoke the next morning, a gentle waft of chilly winter air breezing through the open window.

She sighed contentedly, before blinking her eyes open. She was alone. Rumpled sheets lay all round her but no Sherlock.

Flipping over onto her side, she made to zone in on the time on her alarm clock but something else caught her eye.

A freshly made cup of tea sat steaming on her bedside table.

A smile formed itself onto her face as she sat knew exactly who had made it.

Rebecca tentatively reached for the cup, but before she had even lifted it to her lips a strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed her. The mug slipped from her grasp as her eyes bulged.

* * *

Sherlock sat in the living room, his laptop open in front of him.

He had been enticed by a particularly gory case someone had notified him of via his website. And now he sat researching, scrolling down his blackberry in one hand, whilst typing with the other.

He was a very busy man, but of course not too busy that he couldn't make Rebecca a cup of tea.

That had been almost ten minutes ago though. He checked his watch. Surely the alluring smell of tannins had woken her by now...

He frowned to himself and hurriedly got to his feet, making his way to their bedroom.

Not that he was checking up on her or anything.

It wasn't as if he was scared she was going to leg it out through the window...

Was he?

He strode through the kitchen, his pace quickening, before he gently rapped on the door.

"Rebecca?" he called, but there came no reply.

After a moment he turned the door handle and peered in. But to his horror he found that the bed was empty, save for the rumpled sheets.

His eyes darted across the room.

She couldn't t have left again without him noticing could she?

"Rebecca!" he called again loudly, turning on his heel and making for the door, but as he did so he walked slap bang into-

"Rebecca," he said with a frown, as the young girl made her way out of their shared bathroom.

"Yeah," she said tying back her long hair. "What's all the commotion about?"

There was something strange about the way she held herself.

He cocked his head at her before moving over to the bathroom where the faintest smell of vomit clung to the air, disguised by the heady smell of strong perfume.

"You've been sick," he said striding over to her quickly and grasping her chin with his fingers, his eyes lingering on her sallow cheeks.

"Oi get off," she said, pushing him away annoyedly. "It must have been that tea."

She pointed to the half drunk mug that sat now on her dressing table. "How long's the milk been there for?"

Sherlock's face fell. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had bought milk. That was usually Rebecca's 'unofficial' job. To keep the fridge and cupboards well stocked...

He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"It has perhaps been in the fridge a little longer than might have been necessary," he muttered, avoiding her gaze.

Rebecca gave a sigh. "Well no matter," she said opening up her wardrobe. "Right I've got to find some clothes before I get over to John and Sarah's and pick up the rest of my stuff."

"I'll come with you," uttered Sherlock with a smile lingering by the door.

Rebecca glanced at him over her shoulder. "Great, well I'll just grab a shower and then we can go."

Sherlock gave a swift nod before leaving the room with a flourish.

But Rebecca remained still, staring at the spot Sherlock had left from.

Several seconds passed before she gave a heavy sigh and pulled the rug further over the tea-stained carpet.

* * *

Later that day Sherlock and Rebecca had taken a cab over to John and Sarah's.

John and Sarah both happy that the couple had made up, offered them lunch but Sherlock had refused, in a hurry to get back to his laptop no doubt.

Rebecca rolled her eyes but kept her hand firmly clutched in his.

After a quick cup of tea and a little idle conversation, Sherlock had called a taxi and proceeded to load Rebecca's bags into the backseat whilst Sarah helped.

He gritted his teeth as the doctor chatted away beside him.

"John and I were thinking of going on holiday next year..." she said with a smile following after him as he heaved Rebecca's suitcase out of the door. "We were thinking Egypt, to see the pyramids...you know..."

"Ugh...dull," he said in a dark voice, passing John and Rebecca in the hallway.

Rebecca shot him a warning look which Sherlock immediately caught, turning back to Sarah and giving her a forced smile.

"Sounds delightful..." he said in a sickly sweet voice. "I highly recommend the Egyptian museum in Luxor. It had the most perfectly preserved human skeleton dating back from the pre-dynastic era."

He glanced over his shoulder grinning at his partner, as Sarah chatted away interestedly beside him.

As the pair made their way out to the cab, John suddenly grasped Rebecca's wrist, tugging her out of earshot.

"Have you told him yet?" he asked hurriedly.

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down," said Rebecca her eyes widening.

"I'll take that as a no then," said John shaking his head. "You can't hide this from him for long. He's going to start noticing..."

Rebecca glanced down at her shoes. "I had a bit of morning sickness earlier, I think I managed to cover my tracks..." she said in a worried voice.

John let out a disbelieving breath. "You shouldn't be covering your tracks Rebecca, you should be telling him. He has a right to know."

"I know, I know!" she said gritting her teeth and glancing over her shoulder. "I just don't know how he's going to react. I'm scared John."

John let out a sigh."You're going to start showing soon, he's going to notice," said the weary doctor. "How many weeks along are you?"

Rebecca gave a shrug. "About 7 weeks I guess..." she muttered before a dark looming shadow suddenly appeared over her shoulder.

"7 weeks what?" came the sudden voice of Sherlock from behind her.

Rebecca swung around and offered him a smile, as John and Sarah looked on apprehensively.

"Um...7 weeks...um...that was how long my cousin spent backpacking in Egypt," she said trailing off.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw John give a disappointed sigh.

"Anyway," said Rebecca, clapping her hands together. "Thanks for having me to stay."

She gingerly hugged both Sarah and John in turn.

"I'll give you a call later on in the week," said Sarah, as the couple stepped over the threshold of the house and back out into the chilly evening air. "Perhaps we can go for coffee?"

Rebecca gave a nod and a wave heading across to the cab with Sherlock.

"And look after yourself," came John's voice loudly as the pair stepped into the awaiting taxi.

Rebecca threw one last nervous glance at the blonde-haired doctor as the cab pulled away, knowing that she had to tell Sherlock...and soon.

She bit her lip.

"John and Sarah look happy don't they," she muttered conversationally as the cab turned a corner at the end of the road.

Sherlock who was tapping away on his phone didn't look up. "Hmmmmmm," he replied. "Domestic bliss."

There was a certain sarcastic tone to the way he said the last part of his sentence.

Rebecca bristled at this.

"Yeah but they're sweet together," she said quietly. "And you never know we might have some little doctors running around soon..."

She glanced up at Sherlock from the corner of her eye, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'm sure they would be more careful than that," he said not looking up from his typing.

Rebecca paled. "Why? I think it would be sweet..." she uttered quietly.

"Sweet?" scoffed Sherlock. "No child is sweet Rebecca..."

The young lawyer fiddled nervously with the buttons on her coat.

"Wouldn't you...like to have children one day?..." she asked in a slow voice, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

But her breath seemed to catch in her throat as Sherlock let out an awfully mocking laugh. "My work is my life Rebecca..." he said grasping her hand in his own (but still not looking up from his blackberry). "The only other thing I care about is you...our lives right now are perfect...why would we want to spoil any of that with _children_?"

Finally he glanced up at her giving her a smile before turning back to his phone.

But Rebecca sat still, her face white as a sheet. She turned to the window as a lone tear fell from her eyes, tumbling into her lap.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope this chapter is okay...it takes place several weeks after the last one. I'm not too sure about it myself but oh well, done now.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter: starbrightnights, WordsWrittenByHeart, starfish., x-Pick'n'Mix-x, ILoveHLaurie, OhTex, Look-Me-Up, MyPartnerInCrime, Vilentiel, Cousin Kate, Google Eleanor, silvermoony77 and XMillieX.**

**It's only short sorry. I'm not feeling too well.**

**

* * *

**

The weeks seemed to drift by...

Christmas was drawing ever nearer and London was littered with lights and gaudy shop displays featuring various fluffy reindeers and elves. Shoppers filled the high-streets with bags packed full of shiny wrapping paper and useless gifts that were doomed to be stuffed into drawers never to see the light of day again.

But it could not be denied that a certain festive spirit filled the air, everyone happy, everyone exited.

That was apart from one person.

Rebecca Francis stood staring out of the kitchen window, watching as tiny flakes of snow drifted past the black night's sky.

She was lost in thought.

Tired.

Stressed.

Anyone that looked at her could see that.

Her face was pale, gaunt...

Heavy bags lay under her eyes as marks of the burden she carried.

She still had not told Sherlock. Even after all this time.

Every day she promised herself that she would but each day she found some excuse not to.

John and Sarah were angry with her. Each time she saw them they pleaded with her but the last time they had met she had simply stormed off. As clever as she was she was blinded by the sheer horror of what was happening to her. She was alone in the world, stubborn and stupid bust most of all she was scared.

Scared she would lose him. Sherlock Holmes, the man she loved most in the world...

So she had kept her secret, doing well to keep it under wraps.

He was a detective after all, so all sorts of lies and excuses were invented to keep him off the scent.

And if she was honest. All this deceit, all this stress...it was killing her.

Anyone could see that she was exhausted. She had not been taking care of herself. Not been eating right.

There were numerous vitamins she should have been taking at this stage in her pregnancy but she had avoided them all as not to arouse too much suspicion.

She was a woman possessed. Although she was clever, with two degrees, it was as if she couldn't see through the cloud of lies that had built up around her anymore. She did everything she could to not let Sherlock find out even if it was at a brutal cost...

"Rebecca," came a sudden voice, waking the young lawyer from her thoughts.

She turned to see Sherlock standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room a concerned look upon his face.

She shot him a shallow smile.

"The pan's boiling over," he said with a nod in the direction of the stove.

Rebecca turned abruptly to see that right next to her the bubbling water from the potatoes had spilled over onto the hob. She hadn't even noticed.

"Oh crap!" she cried, hastily turning down the heat and moving the pan to a cool ring. "Sorry, in a world of my own."

Sherlock frowned and stepped a little closer to her.

"You look a little pale..." he said eyeing her. "How's your cold?"

The cold. Another lie to keep her secret safe.

"Still feeling a bit under the weather," she said quietly, pulling two plates out from the rack and beginning to plate up their supper.

"Here, let me," offered Sherlock making to grab the dishing-up spoon away from her, but Rebecca recoiled instantly.

"No I can do it," she said with a forced smile, pushing past him and dishing out an alarmingly small portion of food for herself.

Sherlock frowned. "You're not hungry again?" he asked cocking his head.

Rebecca gave a gulp she prayed he hadn't caught. "Not really," she mumbled. "I had an apple not too long ago."

"Hmmm," muttered Sherlock turning away, obviously trying to remember whether he had indeed seen Rebecca with the fruit in question.

Rebecca moved back towards the plates turning her back on the detective, closing her eyes for just a second.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. It just seemed like no moment was the right one to tell him the truth.

* * *

"I'm worried about you," uttered Sherlock ten minutes later, whilst the pair were sat eating their meal. Rebecca's plate much more visible than Sherlock's under their mounds of food.

The young lawyer glanced up at his statement, her eyes locking onto his in alarm.

"Worried," she said with a nervous laugh. "Why?"

The dark-haired detective pressed the palms of his hands together, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers.

"You've changed in the last few weeks," he uttered in a low voice. "Not just in your appearance but in your demeanour also."

Rebecca gave a nonchalant shrug, taking a sip of her juice.

"Like I said I just haven't been feeling too well," she said, lowering her gaze.

She could feel Sherlock's strong gaze upon her, scrutinising her every breath.

"Perhaps a trip to the Doctors is necessary," he said in a concerned voice. "Perhaps John would be available tomorrow for a consultation.."

Rebecca gazed up in alarm. "I-I can't..." she said quickly. "I'm busy tomorrow. I have plans."

"I'm sure they can be rearranged," said Sherlock firmly. "Your health is surely more important?"

But Rebecca shook her head, pushing her plate away and getting to her feet. "I'm going Christmas shopping," she lied. "With...um...with Sarah. We arranged it ages ago. Sorry."

Sherlock didn't say a word merely watching as Rebecca got to her feet and cleared their plates, taking them into the kitchen.

"But if I'm still feeling sick next week I promise we can go see John then..." she said in a cheery voice, as she flicked on the radio, ruining any chances of their conversation continuing.

* * *

Sherlock sighed.

Why was it that he just could not read her anymore?

There was something wrong. Something she was hiding..

But his love for her was blinding him.

It had been weeks now. Weeks that he had watched the woman he love toss and turn all night and do nothing but fret during every day.

Each night he asked her the cause of these worries but she merely fobbed him off.

If this was criminal he would have interrogated them, tortured them into telling him the truth but this was Rebecca, the woman he loved.

Sherlock placed his head in his hands knowing that he would have to play the waiting game...for however long it took...

* * *

**I know you are all probably like 'what the hell is she doing?' but I just wanted to point out that although Rebecca is a clever woman she is perhaps blinded by fear and losing the man she loves. Even I wouldn't have written her doing this in my first Sherlock/Rebecca fic but now I feel that she is a woman torn and frightened.**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed my last chapter: The Beth midget, starbrightnights, Fanglover911, Laudine, ILoveHLaurie, WordsWrittenByHeart, MyPartnerInCrime, XMillieX, OhTex, Vilentiel, Google Eleanor, Keeper of Artifacts, Sci-fi geek1133 & LostInTheMomentinLove.**

**I hope you are all enjoying this, I am not getting as much of a response as I did for my first fic but I am happy about the reviews I have got for my last chapter and am appreciative for them.**

**I just want to know if you are all still reading and enjoying.**

**Sorry it's a fast update. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for meeting with me on such short notice," said Rebecca the next morning as she and Sarah walked down the busy high-street.

"No worries," said the doctor, linking arms with Rebecca, protecting them both from the cold wind. "I had a day off anyway. Plus it's the perfect excuse to do my last minute Christmas shopping."

"Last minute?" said Rebecca incredulously. "There's still a few weeks left. Mine never gets done until the 24th. Especially not with Sherlock to buy for."

Sarah smiled. "What are you getting him?" she asked as they slipped into a large department store, filled with women in white coats, wafting perfume this way and that.

"I don't know yet," she shrugged. "I got him a shrunken head last year...I'm lucky it arrived on time. I can't tell you the trouble I had getting it through customs, cost me a bomb! They didn't believe anyone would want it as a Christmas gift."

"Who would?" laughed Sarah.

Rebecca gave a sigh. "Only Sherlock I suppose," she said as they stepped on a large escalator. "It only lasted until New Years anyway."

Sarah frowned. "What happened?"

"Oh just Sherlock and his 'experiments'," said Rebecca in an annoyed tone eyeing an overpriced coat as the pair stepped out into the women's-wear section.

"So..." said Sarah after a moment of silence (Rebecca knew where this was going), "have you had the chance to speak to him yet? You know...about the-"

But Rebecca cut across her, she couldn't even allow her to say the word. "No...I haven't..." she muttered.

"Rebecca!" said Sarah in a warning voice, as the pair moved into another section of the shop. "He's the father...he has a right to know..."

"Yes," hissed Rebecca annoyed. "I know alright!"

Sarah gave a pitying sigh as Rebecca turned around only to be faced with what section of the store they had actually walked into.

The lawyer's breath caught in her throat as her eyes met with numerous baby grows, cute little outfits and row and rows of expensive prams.

Her eyes widened and her whole body trembled.

This is what she needed to be doing. Shopping for things like this with the man she loved. Planning, getting excited, but instead she was hiding her secret, keeping it tucked away, out of sight.

She was certain she should have gained weight by now, but after weeks of under-eating she still looked about the same...

But for the first time she cursed herself for doing it, for putting her child at risk. Their child...

Her mind buzzed as she saw Sarah step forwards, fingering the smallest pink baby grow made of the fluffiest material imaginable.

"Oh it's so soft...and just so sweet...have a feel Rebecca," said Sarah turning around to face the young girl.

But Rebecca couldn't move, she was frozen, trapped like a rabbit in the headlights.

"I-I can't," she uttered shaking her head.

But before she could say another word, her vision swam and she swayed on the spot.

"Rebecca?" came the distant sound of Sarah's voice, but the lawyer didn't notice as a sharp pain suddenly shot through her.

She yelped in pain and doubled up as Sarah hurriedly ran to her friend.

"Rebecca are you alright?" she asked grasping this young girl tightly around the waist keeping her upright.

"I'm fine," managed Rebecca as Sarah finally swam into focus once again.

Several shoppers had stopped in their browsing to watch the pale young girl.

"You look as white as a sheet," said Sarah placing her cool hand to Rebecca's forehead. "And your burning up...have you been looking after yourself properly."

Rebecca regained her composure a little and glanced away a little awkwardly. "Probably not as much as I should have been..."

"Oh Rebecca," sighed Sarah. "This pregnancy isn't something to take lightly you know...if you're not careful something could happen to it...the baby..."

"I know," uttered Rebecca sadly shaking her head. "But I was just scared Sherlock would find out..."

She did now, finally regret her actions, regretted not taking her supplements or visiting the doctor...

"Have you been for a scan yet?" Sarah asked seriously.

Rebecca glanced up at her, before slowly shaking her head.

Sarah blew out a puff of air in disbelief. "Right then," she said grasping Rebecca's wrist tightly and dragging her from the shop.

"Wait, where are we going?" cried Rebecca alarmedly, as Sarah shot her a knowing look.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Sarah fumbled with her keys, before heaving open the heavy door and flipping on the lights.

At once the cool, clinical doctor's surgery was lit up before the two women and Rebecca gave a gulp.

"Come on," said Sarah gesturing for the lawyer to follow her into a small room, just off the main GP's offices.

"Now I'm really not supposed to be doing this," muttered the female doctor moving over to where a small machine with a screen on it lay. "And I know our equipment isn't as advanced as the hospitals but it at least gives us the chance to take a look."

She turned around and smiled at Rebecca. "You want to lie down?"

Rebecca took a sudden step back. She wanted to run...

She couldn't face this. Not now...

"Listen it's going to be okay," said Sarah reassuringly patting the table beside her.

With a gulp, Rebecca did as she was told, and hopped up onto the hard bed, and lay back against it.

She shivered as she heard the machine turn on and the noise of static play over the scanner.

"Just relax," said Sarah, pulling up Rebecca's pretty blue top, to reveal her stomach. Carefully she squeezed a large amount of clear gel over her pale skin.

Rebecca shivered at its coldness barely noticing Sarah place a large object to the gel, moving it across her tummy.

The young layer lay back and closed her eyes waiting for all this to be over. Sarah would just check if the baby was alright then they could leave and...

But Rebecca's thoughts were suddenly cut short as a noise suddenly came over the machine.

A loud, yet rhythmic sound.

She looked up at Sarah wide eyed. "Is that...?" she asked, not being able to finish her sentence.

But Sarah smiled and nodded. "That's its heartbeat..." she said gently. "You want to take a look?"

And with that she turned the screen towards Rebecca and the young woman gasped as she saw the sight that was revealed before her eyes.

A crackling, swirling image of something could just be made out. She cocked her head from right to left but she just couldn't see it.

"I-I can't-" she began, but Sarah let out a laugh.

"There's its little foot," she said pointing at the screen. "And there's its head..."

Rebecca tilted her head once again, and with Sarah's help she finally found it. She could see her baby.

Happy tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched it move and wriggle inside her, its tiny heartbeat filling the room with sound.

"Is it..." she began but Sarah pre-empted her question.

"It looks a like a fine and healthy baby," smiled Sarah. "But you've got to start looking after yourself better, for its sake."

Rebecca nodded, for the first time realising the true risk she was taking trying to keep this from Sherlock.

She stared at the screen. "I'm going to tell him," she said nodding her head. "Tonight."

* * *

**:O **

**Please please please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I haven't been too well recently so having trouble updating that often. **

**Thanks to kitsmits, Fanglover911, The Beth midget, ListeningToTheRadio, Laudine, Look-Me-Up, WordsWrittenByHeart, MyPartnerInCrime, Vilentiel, samcarter1022, Bec, Yugicanbesexy, LostInTheMomentinLove, Holly's Mean Reds, Teumsktoy, silvermoony77, ILoveHLaurie, Cousin Kate, Allie, Avistone, OhTex, blod1tatws, Keeper of Artifacts, Google Eleanor & XMillieX for reviewing.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Rebecca let herself quietly into 221b, shutting the door behind her with a gentle snap.

With the photograph of the scan, of her child, tucked away safely in her handbag she knew that tonight was the night she was finally going to tell him. Tell Sherlock Holmes that she was having his baby.

She had decided that she would tell him just as she had originally planned to all those weeks ago. She would take him out to a restaurant (where he couldn't make too much of a scene) and tell him there.

Yes that was the best way to do it.

But despite her confidence, which had grown from seeing her baby for the first time and hearing its heartbeat, butterflies still fluttered around inside her.

Her heart was pounding as she climbed the stairs towards the flat and she gave Sherlock a gentle smile as she entered the room.

The detective was sat in his usual armchair, staring at the TV in the corner. His eyes seemed to be still and unmoving.

"Hey," said Rebecca gently, causing the detective to turn his head to look at her.

"Ah, there you are," he uttered. "I was starting to wonder where you'd got to. How was your shopping trip?"

He gazed down into her empty arms.

Rebecca bit her lip. She and Sarah hadn't managed to do any actual shopping, being far too preoccupied with other matters.

"Um pretty useless actually," said the young lawyer with a sigh, sidling up to him. "I forgot my card."

It was a lie, but he would never have to find out. After tonight it might be make or break for both of them, one more lie fib wouldn't make a difference would it?

"It's a good job...your wardrobe hasn't got much space left in it as it is," uttered Sherlock with a teasing glance in her direction.

Rebecca grinned. "Well maybe I'll have to start using John's old room to store my clothes," she said with a chuckle.

But Sherlock frowned up at her. "I wouldn't bother going in there for the next few days if I were you," he said looking seriously. "I have a few...experiments, shall we say...on the go up there."

"I _really_ don't want to know, do I," she said with a sigh, knowing that there was no point in telling him off.

He nodded at the coffee table at his side. "Tea?" he asked gently, gesturing to a large mug. "It might be a little cold by now."

"Oh no that's perfect, I'm gasping," she said grasping for the mug. "Thanks."

Over the past few weeks Sherlock had been much more attentive to her needs, bringing her tea at least once a day. He knew exactly the times when she could do with a cup. Of all the things she did for him; cook, clean, get him off a murder charge...it was one of the few things he managed to do for her, but every time he did it, would cheer her up no end.

She smiled, settling herself on the arm of his chair, glancing up at the news program he was watching.

"So there's been another one then?" she asked nodding her head at the screen which showed a breaking news story of a series of murders. The fourth body it seemed had been found today.

"Hmmmmm," said Sherlock, rapping his fingers on the free arm of the chair, deep in thought.

Rebecca gazed down upon him.

"Do you fancy going out?" she asked cheerily. "For something to eat? I'm starving."

Sherlock glanced up at her for a moment, seemingly scrutinising every syllable of her sentence, before suddenly sprung to his feet with a flourish.

"I know the perfect place," he said hurrying to the door and flinging on her coat.

Rebecca, who was a little taken aback by his eagerness, raised her eyebrows. "Oh..okay..." she uttered getting to her feet and following the detective out the door.

* * *

An hour later, Sherlock and Rebecca pushed their plates away from them.

"Mmmmm, that was nice," murmured Rebecca, taking a sip of her mineral water.

But it didn't seem like Sherlock was listening. In fact he had seemed on edge all night.

He was in consulting detective-mode, Rebecca could tell.

He had brought her here, way out of town, to this restaurant, that neither of them had been to before. Rebecca knew that there was something up.

But no matter, she had much more pressing things on her mind. Things she had to tell him right now...

"Sherlock there's something I need to tell you..." she started. But as she said it, his low voice suddenly cut across her and he leaned across the table, capturing her attention.

"That man," he said, his eyes darting to the left.

Rebecca glanced over to the corner of the room where a sandy-haired man sat, alone. There was something a little familiar about him, but she just shrugged it off.

Rebecca frowned, annoyed. "What about him?"

"The serial killer, the one on the news, the one the police have been searching for..." said Sherlock slowly.

"The one with the fingers?" said Rebecca waggling her ring finger.

The murders mentioned on TV in the past few weeks all had one thing in common. Their ring fingers had been cut off before they had been brutally killed.

So far four people had been found and one man who had been attacked and lived to tell the tale.

Sherlock gave a nod. "Well he is sitting over there," he muttered with a sort of glee.

Rebecca cocked a head at the sandy-haired man once more, taking in every ounce of him.

"Wait a minute," she said with a frown. "He's missing a finger."

She pointed to where the man was casually picking at his salad with his ring finger missing.

It suddenly dawned on Rebecca where she had seen the man before. "Wait...is he the survivor? The man who escaped the attacker?"

Sherlock stared at her, a wicked sort of glint in his eye. "Indeed," he said quietly, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers.

"But he went to the police, he was on the news... Are you trying to say that he killed all those people?" Rebecca asked shaking her head.

Sherlock continued to smile at her and after a couple of moments let out a nod.

"But why? He said the guy who attacked him had cut off his finger...wait did he do it himself?" she asked horrified.

But Sherlock merely took a sip of his juice in a nonchalant manner.

"I'm almost positive he did," said Sherlock in a deep voice. "He's an ex-butcher with a family history of mental-disorders, it was bound to happen somewhere down his line."

"But why would he do that? Make himself known to the world as a hero who escaped the serial killer when he was the one who committed the murders in the first place?" she asked glancing over at the man once more.

Sherlock shrugged. "Every madman believes that he needs an audience, I merely believe that this one might have taken things a little too far..." he stared over at fingerless man.

Rebecca frowned. "But didn't you investigate the case? What if he notices you and realises you're onto him?"

She glared up at Sherlock but his eyes were no longer set upon her, but on the man instead.

"I believe it may be too late," uttered Sherlock, and Rebecca swung around just in time to see the man stare at Sherlock, a look of horror on his face.

He lingered for just a moment before suddenly dashing off as quick as a flash out of the restaurant.

"Oi you 'av to pay for that mate!" yelled one of the waiters as the man fled from the vicinity.

"Not to worry," said Sherlock in a loud voice, flinging money down for their own tab onto the table before leaping to his feet. "I'll make sure he pays his bill."

And with that Sherlock had run off, leaping over chairs and diving around the door, his coat tails whipping after him.

Rebecca hurriedly snatched up her bag, and followed him out into the chilly night.

"Come on Rebecca," she saw Sherlock shout over his shoulder at her as he disappeared around the corner. "I need you to help me cut him off."

Rebecca gave a sigh before dashing off down the road.

Her feet pounded the pavement and her brew grew tight in her chest.

She was about 50 metres away from Sherlock and could hear his yells as he tried to talk the fingerless man into slowing down.

She ran as fast as she could, the chilly winter wind whipping past her face as she did so.

"Sherlock wait!" she cried breathlessly, as her chest tightened.

She turned a corner to see Sherlock already half way down it.

Her breath came in terrible rasps and her whole body shook and she slowed to a halt as her phone began to ring.

Gasping for air she drew out her mobile from her pocket. It was John.

"Hello," she managed to utter, but before she could say another word a shuddering pain shot through her body.

Rebecca doubled up yelping in pain.

The street before her seemed to swim as her vision fluctuated in and out of focus.

Another jolt of pain shot through her abdomen.

"Sherlock," she managed to utter as everything suddenly went black.

"Rebecca? Hello?" came the voice of John out of the end of the phone. "Hello?"

* * *

Sherlock gave an angry sigh as he came to a halt.

The murderer was a fast runner.

He had sped up, making it almost impossible for Sherlock to catch up.

The detective frowned darkly. He hated letting anyone get away, especially seeing as he was just so close...

He let out another annoyed sigh and span around on the spot, wondering where Rebecca had got to.

He finally saw her standing at the far end of the street, her phone pressed to her ear.

He watched, trudging back towards her, as her face suddenly seemed to pale.

There was something wrong...

But Sherlock Holmes could do nothing but gasp as he saw her suddenly sway on the spot and clutch at her stomach.

He dashed towards her as he heard her utter his name with a croak.

But he was too late.

Sherlock Holmes could only watch in horror as Rebecca Francis hit the ground with a thud, her phone falling from her hand as she did so.

* * *

**I hope that was all okay.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've been ill plus I'm working for six days on the trot 8-8. Boo hiss.**

**Anyway thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Look-Me-Up, Keeper of Artifacts, HaydonDarescog, MyPartnerInCrime, The Beth midget, Allie, ILoveHLaurie,** **Laudine, FallingFree10, TheDoctorsMistress, OhTex, Vilentiel, XMillieX, Google Eleanor & ListeningToTheRadio.**

**

* * *

**

Sherlock's patent leather shoes pounded the cold concrete, the sound only just being enough to drown out his heart rate that was thumping faster and faster in his ears.

Skidding to a halt at the end of the street he crouched down placing a hand quickly to Rebecca's burning forehead.

The rest of her skin was icy to the touch but her temples were burning like a fire.

Tiny beads of sweat formed there but for the first time he actually noticed how gaunt and hollow her cheeks were and how large the bags that lay under her eyes had become.

"Rebecca," he said, moving his hand down to her cheek. But no response came from the unconscious lawyer.

Worry perforated every inch of him, his attention was only caught by the phone that lay at her side. A tiny voice calling out from it.

Sherlock hastily held the phone to his ear.

"Rebecca?" came's John's panicked voice from down the line. "Rebecca?"

"John it's me," said Sherlock quickly. "Rebecca's passed out. I'm taking her to the hospital."

And with that he hung up. He had no time for idle conversations with the likes of John Watson. Not when the woman he loved was lying on the icy winter pavement, still and unmoving.

As quick as a flash Sherlock hurled off his coat and stretched it around her thin form, making sure every part of her was covered and warm. And then with no struggle at all he heaved her up into his arms and ran around the corner and onto the main road.

Sherlock's eyes flickered this way and that before he finally saw a large black cab hurtling down the street.

Balancing Rebecca against his chest he stuck out an arm as the taxi pulled in beside him.

"Get me to the nearest hospital," he yelled at the cab driver as he tugged open the door, carefully depositing Rebecca inside. "I will give you a 200% tip if you can do it in 5 minutes or less."

The fat driver raised his eyebrows as Sherlock shut the door behind him, before slamming his foot on the accelerator. "Aye aye guv'nor."

* * *

Rebecca floated in and out of consciousness.

All she knew was that she was near to Sherlock. That musty smell of old books, musk and the slight odour of singed material was heady and overwhelming as she breathed it in. She could feel a warm body close to her and every now and again a cool hand would brush back sticky hair from her face.

She tried to open her eyes, to mutter something but every time she tried to just slipped once again into unconsciousness.

Over an hour later, Rebecca Francis finally opened her eyes for the first time.

Blinking slowly in the clinical light, she squinted around raising her head a little.

She found herself in a small hospital cubicle, a large green curtain pulled across one quarter of the room, shielding her from the other patients.

A glass of water sat upon the table beside her bed. Gingerly she reached for it to quench her parched throat.

But before she could get there a slender hand reached out grasping the cup and placing it into Rebecca's trembling hands.

"Here," said Sherlock, appearing from her other side, his mouth twitching up into a grin now that he could see that she was alright. "How are you feeling?"

He half perched on the chair to her right, looking as if he was about to pounce on her at any moment.

A look of worry seemed to still linger across his features but this look was just about shrouded by relief to see her okay.

"I-I don't know what happened," murmured Rebecca, taking a sip of water. "One minute I was fine...and then..."

She trailed off suddenly realising what had happened. She hadn't been looking after herself properly... That was the reason for her passing out.

She wasn't just putting her baby's life at risk but her own too.

She placed a hand upon her stomach gently, blinking slowly before raising her eyes towards Sherlock's face.

This was it.

"Sherlock..." she said reaching out to grasp his hand in her own. "There's something I need to tell you...Something I should have told you a long time ago..."

She took a breath and stared up into Sherlock's blue eyes.

"Sherlock...I'm-"

But before she could finish her sentence the curtain surrounding them was suddenly drawn back and a plump nurse came bustling into the room with a clipboard.

She shooed Sherlock out of the way, the detective recoiled back into the corner beside the foot of the bed.

"Now then..." said the nurse in a sing-song voice. "...Ms Francis. We had a chance to take a look at you while you were unconscious and found that you were very malnourished. You should be taking better care of yourself...getting your five a day and all that, young lady."

Rebecca gave a swift nod, her eyes travelling down to the thin blue blanket before her, feeling horribly guilt for when she had done. How had she managed to let it get this far?

"Anyway," said the nurse, ticking off boxes of her clipboard."As long as you make sure your eating properly this won't have to happen again."

She gave Rebecca a smile drawing back the curtain. "As far as I can tell you and your baby are both healthy, you can leave whenever you feel up to it."

And with that the nurse was gone.

Rebecca sat still for a moment her hand still clutched to her stomach.

It took her a moment to register what the nurse had just said...

"_As far as I can tell you and your baby are both healthy.."_

She had heard it...

...but so had Sherlock.

Her heart beat furiously in her chest and she managed to raise her eyes to look at the unmoving detective.

He seemed to be frozen. Still staring at the spot the nurse had left from moments before.

Rebecca could see the cogs turning in his head. She watched as his eyes slowly travelling from her stomach then finally up to her face.

His eyes were black with no emotion.

His face was blank, unreadable...

Rebecca trembled. She hadn't wanted him to find out like this...

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm s-so sorry," she managed to utter.

But before she could say another word Sherlock Holmes had torn his eyes away from hers and swept from the room, leaving Rebecca Francis alone tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**OH EM GEE! Finally right?  
**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update. I have been working almost non-stop and found it impossible to find time to update. But I hope this makes up for it.**

**Thanks to all who left reviews: anna keye, Loren Bentes, Allie, The Beth midget, Bec, Laudine, ILoveHLaurie, kitsmits, ListeningToTheRadio, Google Eleanor, MyPartnerInCrime, Vilentiel, TheDoctorsMistress, OhTex, Sci-fi geek1133 & XMillieX.**

**Slightly scared about this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Rebecca gaped as she realised what had just happened.

Sherlock had found out...about the baby.

He now knew that Rebecca had lied to him. Had kept it a secret.

Her whole body trembled as tears poured down her cheeks.

She was shell-shocked.

This was not how she had wanted him to find out...

Knowing that she needed to go after him...to explain...she hauled the bed-covers off herself and stumbled out of the hospital bed.

She quickly tugged on her jumper and coat but before she could reach the curtain to tug it back, a face suddenly appeared around it.

"Rebecca?" came the voice of John Watson, his wide eyes landing on Rebecca. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Rebecca clutched a hand to her mouth and letting out a muffled sob."He knows John. Sherlock knows..."

The doctor's eyes widened with shock and he stepped forwards alarmedly. "About the baby?" he asked hurriedly. "Are you sure?"

Rebecca nodded hoisting up her handbag and made to push past him but he stuck out his arm clutching her around the middle.

"WHOA WHOA," he said shaking his head. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," said Rebecca urgently. "I need to go after him...to explain."

But John tugged her back in the direction of the bed. "Rebecca...you're in no fit state..."

"I have to John..." she said in an exasperated voice. "If I don't get a chance to explain...to tell him why I did it...he'll leave...and I'll have lost him...for good!"

John gave a sad sigh, brushing back Rebecca's hair with his gloved hand. "Listen...Sherlock knows a good thing when he sees one...he loves you...I'm sure he'll understand..."

Tears poured down Rebecca's cheeks. "No he won't...he heard the nurse say it...I didn't even get a chance to tell him myself. When he found out...he didn't even react...h-he just ran off."

"He didn't say anything?" asked John with a frown. "Nothing at all?"

Rebecca gave a nod, wiping the wetness from her eyes.

"That's why I need to go, John," she said pushing past the doctor once again. "I need to explain to him...before it's too late..."

She swept past John Watson and this time he didn't try and stop her.

* * *

Rebecca forced her key into the front door of 221b and heaved it open.

She had got a cab back from the hospital, her heart pounding in her chest the whole time.

"Oh Rebecca I'm so glad your home," came the sudden voice of Mrs Hudson appearing in the hallway. "Sherlock just ran in..." She raised her arms in a wild motion. "...he was in a right state..."

The old lady made to go on but cut off as she saw Rebecca's pale face in the dim light of the hallway.

"What's wrong dear? You look as white as a sheet..." she asked hurriedly, peering at her and clucking like an old mother hen.

But Rebecca didn't respond merely flying up the stairs towards the flat, two steps at a time.

She pushed open the door to reveal the darkened living room.

"No, no, no..." she murmured in a panicked voice. He could have left already could he?

She ran into the kitchen where Toby barked at her presence, but she ignored him, instead heading into the bedroom.

She prayed he was in there...

She burst in, but still there was no sign. No sign at all.

She trembled. He had left her. Just like that.

He hadn't even said goodbye...

Slumping down onto the bed she let a sob escape her lips as Toby ran forwards.

She didn't know what to do.

She knew Mrs Hudson was only a few feet away and John would come running if she gave him a call but it was Sherlock she really needed. The man she loved.

She placed a hand to her stomach. She was going to be a mother. Could she really do this alone.

Another tear poured down her cheek as she rubbed her ever so slight bump.

But she was woken suddenly from her thoughts by a noise coming from upstairs.

She frowned, her eyes suddenly travelling upwards to the ceiling.

What was that?

It was only John's old room up there...

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her the only place she hadn't checked...

Hurrying to her feet she ran out of the bedroom and up the wooden staircase her high heeled shoes echoing loudly in the tiny corridor.

The door was slightly ajar when she reached the top of the staircase and with great care she cautiously pushed it open.

The entire room was shrouded in darkness with only a crack of moonlight from the half closed curtains casting a dim light across the centre of the room.

And it was there that she saw him...

The hunched figure of Sherlock Holmes.

He was stood in the centre of the room crouched over something...

Gingerly she stepped further into the room her heart thumping against her ribcage.

But the detective did not turn around as she crept towards him.

"Sherlock..." she uttered, her lip quivering.

Yet again he remained turned away, continuing with whatever he was doing.

"Sherlock," she tried again, her voice breaking. "I-I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you...I wanted to tell you..."

She broke off, as a sob escaped her lips.

The detective continued to ignore her.

"I-I was scared...I know that I was wrong to keep it from you..." she said scrunching up her sleeves in her hands. "But I just didn't know what to do..."

Another sob escaped her lips, but still Sherlock didn't turn around.

Tears streamed down her face.

"Please Sherlock...I'm so sorry..." she managed to utter, bowing her head.

She knew that it was no good.

He was going to find his suitcase, pack his bags and leave...

It was probably what she deserved...

But to her surprise, and in the quickest of instants, a tall Shadow appeared in front of her and Rebecca raised her head to stare up into the face of Sherlock Holmes.

His face was solemn and unreadable.

It was a long moment in which his eyes bored into hers before he slowly reached across her and flicked on the light switch.

It took Rebecca a moment for her yes to adjust to the light...

For her to take in what she was seeing...

She gasped.

The whole room had been repainted in a soft green colour and where John's bed used to be, the tiny room was now dominated by a small wooden crib.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her eyes.

A long moment passed before she finally turned to Sherlock her mouth agape, forgotten tears still clinging to her cheeks.

"You knew?..." she said in a breathy whisper, her eyes wide. "All this time..."

Sherlock didn't move, his eyes still fixed onto hers. He didn't even have to nod. She knew it was true.

Rebecca gazed around the room once again taking everything in she stopped at the small cot, placing her hands to the wooden frame and grasping tightly, steadying herself.

"How long have you known?" she uttered quietly, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Almost two months," said the detective matter-of-factly strolling over to her and standing at her side. His fingers brushed against hers.

Rebecca trembled at their contact.

I-I'm so sorry..." she managed to blurt out, as tears formed at her eyes yet again. "I should have told you..."

It was a moment before the stony-looking Sherlock even blinked let alone spoke.

"I understand..." he confessed. "You were doing this alone...and after what I had done...with Irene..."

Rebecca flinched at her name.

"You are the mother. It was your choice whether to tell me or not..."

Rebecca shook her head. "You had a right to know and I was wrong to keep this from you...I was so stupid to do this alone...I could have hurt the baby..."

She trembled slightly, but Sherlock steadied her swaying form stepping slightly closer to her.

He gently lifted her chin with his hand, until her eyes were level with his own.

"No Rebecca...your instinct would have kicked in...that instinct that only a mother possesses," he muttered.

"But I should have been taking vitamins...eating right..." she said woefully, as tears fell from her eyes.

Sherlock gave a sigh and waited until her eyes finally met with his once again.

"I love you Rebecca...I notice every little change in you...when you change your brand of toothpaste I notice...when you are feeling under the weather I notice...often before you even do. You think I wouldn't notice you under eating or the fact that you're constantly worried or not getting enough sleep. I'm a consulting detective Rebecca. It is my job to see what others don't...what others are trying to hide. I saw it in that first night I arrived home...a change in you...It wasn't until you had finally returned to me that I realised the true scale of what you were keeping from me."

"I'm sorry..." whispered Rebecca, but the detective cut across her.

"I waited for you to tell me...but as the days passed I realised that moment would never come...you were scared...frightened...I knew that you would have to accept it yourself before admitting it to me, so I watched you...eating smaller portions...the worry becoming too much for you to bear. So I slipped you some supplements..."

At this Rebecca gaped.

"Just the usual. Zinc, Folic Acid, Iron tablets. I slipped them into your tea each day, it wasn't difficult. But doing this..." He waved his hands around, gesturing to the decorated room. "I assumed you would have noticed before now...but obviously you had enough on your mind."

Rebecca stared at him unable to believe her ears. He had been drugging her? They were vitamins of course but all the same.

"So you knew...all this time and you didn't say anything?" she asked her voice becoming heated. "I was at my wits end. Worried that you might find out at any moment. Worried sick about what you would do when you did. Do you know what I've been through...all this time?...And you knew!"

She scowled accusingly at him.

Sherlock seemed to pale for a moment before recomposing himself.

"I wanted you to accept it yourself before telling me...I could see the confusion in your eyes..." he said in a low voice, but Rebecca cut across him.

"Of course I was confused Sherlock, I was freaking out!" she said stepping backwards, away from him. "Firstly you run off with some woman that tried to kill me..."

Sherlock made to argue but the warning look in Rebecca's eye stopped him.

"Then you say you hated children...that they would spoil everything we had!"

She stopped, angry tears sloshing down her cheeks.

Sherlock stood perfectly still for a moment as if contemplating all that Rebecca had said before slowly and gingerly he reached into the cot pulling out an object and holding it out towards her.

Rebecca gasped as she saw it, taking it her hands.

Her eyes welled up as her fingers brushed against the soft fur of an old worn teddy bear. It was large and well worn. One of its eyes was missing its arm crudely sewn together by a thick green thread. Blackened patches of signed fur were dotted all around it, causing no doubt to whom it belonged to.

"This is yours?" she managed to utter in disbelief gazing up into Sherlock Holmes' eyes.

He gave a slow nod as Rebecca stared back down at it, tears slipping carelessly down her cheeks.

Sherlock stepped a little closer to her, his hand lifting to her face, brushing away the tears.

Rebecca's eyes met with his and she stared at him ashamedly. Guilty for what she had done...

Guilty for what she had kept from him.

"I want him or her to have it," he said in a low and honest voice, gesturing to the bear in Rebecca's arms. "Our child."

Rebecca's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at this magnificent man.

She couldn't say a word. She couldn't even reply. The only sound coming from her mouth being a heavy sob.

Tears trickled down her face and for the first time in oh so many months Rebecca Francis finally broke down and cried, uncontrollably.

Sherlock gave a heavy sigh, watching her, before slowly he pulled her into an embrace.

"What I said..." he began, searching for the words. "Our child Rebecca...Our child will be magnificent. With our intellect and, well shall I say it, classic good looks...our child will be unstoppable."

Rebecca gave a gentle chuckle as she rested her head on his chest allowing the tears to fall freely.

She was finally allowing her emotions to go. Allowing them to leave her.

The man she loved knew now she had nothing to be scared of anymore.

For a time Sherlock didn't say anything else, merely sinking down to the floor, with Rebecca still in his arms and breathing in the soft scent that clung to her hair.

And like this they stayed...for what felt like hours...happy, content...

The three of them, together at last.

* * *

**Oh...did I make the right decision..is it too late to change it?**

**Was that okay? **

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lots of thanks to those who read and reviewed my last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it! Thanks so much to riddle-tom12, MyPartnerInCrime, Bec, Laudine, ListeningToTheRadio, Allie, ILoveHLaurie, adarnnya, XMillieX, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, Loren Bentes, SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329, OhTex, Google Eleanor, Keeper of Artifacts, Rainsaber, samcarter1022, Sci-fi geek1133, Vilentiel, anna keye & TheDoctorsMistress for reviewing! Love you all and send you lots of virtual presents for your stockings.**

**Hopefully though I will update before xmas, maybe in a few days time. Fingers crossed. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Never thought _you'd_ be sentimental," commented Rebecca with a smile, nodding down towards the teddy-bear still clasped in her hands.

Thirty minutes later Rebecca and Sherlock were still huddled on the hard wooden floorboards of John's old room, Sherlock's coat now thrown around them both for warmth. Toby who was curled at their feet snuffled happily in his sleep.

A steaming cup of tea sat at Rebecca's side along with all the various supplements Sherlock had been slipping her over the past few months.

Sherlock scowled at her from the corner of her eye before his haughty demeanour finally diminished and he remembered just who he was talking to.

"Well it's good to keep something from your childhood so it can be a reminder of how much your brain has developed. It's not as if I would keep something like this," he stabbed the bear in its stuffing-filled stomach with his finger, "around me at all times anymore."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows and gave a fake sigh. "No just a skull instead. Which is of course, a completely normal thing to have..."

Sherlock shot her a dark look, though deep down he had missed this. Missed the banter they usually shared which, in the past few weeks, had disappeared from their relationship.

Rebecca gave a sigh and gazed around. "I still cannot believe you did this on your own," she said disbelievingly.

Sherlock coughed. "Well actually, I had a little help."

Rebecca turned to him in shock. "Was it John?" she asked quickly before suddenly realising her mistake.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes in her direction. "If you were wondering...I was already aware that John and Sarah knew. Talk about people being easy to read...those two are a particularly un-challenging pair."

"So who _did _help you then?" asked Rebecca, resting her head on his bony shoulder and staring up at the ceiling imagining where she would hang a colourful mobile for their baby.

"Mrs Hudson and her friends," he uttered simply causing Rebecca's head to suddenly swing up.

"What?" she asked. Her eyes widening.

"Mrs Hudson had some friends around from her pilates class, and she asked me if I needed anything doing..."

"Yes, like picking us up a pint of milk or talking Toby for a walk, not decorating a whole bloody room!" she said cutting across him in disbelief.

Sherlock shrugged. "She offered," he said in a nonchalant manner. "Plus they only painted the walls, I put up the cot by myself."

His chest puffed out proudly with this declaration, but Rebecca could only shake her head, just imagining Mrs Hudson and her little old friends, teetering precariously at on a ladder, painting the walls under Sherlock's commanding direction.

"Have you told your parents yet?" he asked causing Rebecca to shift uncomfortably.

"Er, no..." she sniffed, "I'll let them know next time they ring me."

Sherlock stared at her, scrutinising every word with his hawk-like eyes.

He knew that Rebecca didn't often speak to her parents, especially since they emigrated to Australia. The reason behind it, still a mystery to him.

"Have you?" asked the lawyer suddenly. "Told your family I mean..."

Sherlock's brow suddenly furrowed. "I would prefer to not have them involved in any way."

Rebecca didn't say anything, her hand running carelessly over her stomach.

The pair then fell into silence as they stared at the tiny bump that had formed on Rebecca's abdomen.

It was a moment or two before Rebecca's eyes suddenly widened and she dived quickly into her handbag. "I have something to show you!" she cried, a smile appearing on her face.

With great care she pulled out her scan photo and held it out toward Sherlock's face.

The detective took it, his face seeming almost to melt instantly.

She more than expected him to cry of course as he stared at the tiny baby growing inside her right at this very-

"The cranium is an odd shape," he declared almost instantly. "But I'm sure a deformity such as that can be-"

"Our child is not deformed!" Rebecca snapped defensively, snatching the photograph back from him.

She stared down at the photograph in her hands, love and affection pouring out of her at the sight.

She softened slightly, her thumb brushing over the fuzzy photograph.

"Which do you think it is? A boy or a girl?" she asked after a minute staring up into Sherlock's face.

But his eyes were staring straight forwards, avoiding her gaze.

Rebecca suddenly sat up straight. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know don't you!" she said edging around him, until his eyes were level with her own. "You know the sex!"

Sherlock sniffed uncomfortably. "Perhaps," he said in a low voice.

Rebecca scowled. "Not even the doctors can tell yet..." she said jabbing her finger towards her stomach. "How the bloody hell can _you_ do it?"

"It's simple really-" Sherlock began to utter but Rebecca cut across him.

"No," she said mock-covering her ears. "I want it to be a surprise. Don't you dare spoil it for me!"

Sherlock raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I won't, but I have to say, with the cravings you've been having-"

"Sherlock shut up!" she cried warningly. "I swear if you tell me, this will be the last child you'll be able to have, if you catch my drift."

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably knowing exactly what Rebecca was threatening to do, idle threats or not it was still something he did not want to consider.

"Fine," said Sherlock sulkily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rebecca grinned. "Oh come on," she said nudging his arm with her shoulder. "Do you realise what we have?" She turned towards him fully. "Our own little thing to share."

Reaching out she slowly grasped his hand and placed it onto her tummy.

"Are you excited?" Rebecca asked with a happy squeal.

Sherlock stared down at the bump he could feel across her middle before a large smile plastered itself across his face.

"I am," he said beaming, as Rebecca threw her arms around him, giving the detective a squeeze.

After they finally drew away, Rebecca shifted the coat from her legs.

"Right I'm going to make us some breakfast?" she asked getting to her feet and checking the silver watch at her wrist. "It's almost 7 in the morning, we've been up all night."

"You should be resting, I'm sure I can do that," Sherlock uttered.

But Rebecca frowned down at him. "Sherlock the last time you offered to cook anything, we had to repaint the kitchen walls. Besides I'm not totally inept just yet. How does some fruit and porridge sound?"

Sherlock gave a small nod as Rebecca clapped her hands together. "Okay then, well I'll see you down there...Daddy."

She shot a warm grin in his direction as she waltzed from the room Toby hot at her heels.

Sherlock couldn't help but suppress a large smile as he watched her leave knowing that his child was tucked safely away inside her body.

He was happy.

They were happy.

Nothing could spoil this.

Suddenly his phone vibrated loudly in his pocket.

Reaching for it, he opened he glanced at the screen.

{1 New Message}

_Congratulations on your good news._

_IA_

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat as he read, but his panicked thoughts were soon broken by Rebecca's voice calling up the stairs.

"You coming down?"

Hastily Sherlock got to his feet and, taking one last nervous look at the message he quickly deleted it from his inbox as if it had never existed at all...

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks so much to The Beth midget, anna keye, Bec, riddle-tom12, silvermoony77, MyPartnerInCrime, Loren Bentes, Google Eleanor, OhTex, ILoveHLaurie, Yugicanbesexy, Vilentiel, WordsWrittenByHeart.**

**This chapter is a bit of a filler but I've just had some great ideas for where I'm taking this story. I'm excited!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Rebecca stood in front of the mirror in the hallway and let out an angry huff.

"I look like an elephant," she exclaimed, rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach.

It was December the 23rd. Two days until Christmas.

Rebecca should have really been resting, putting her feet up and watching crappy old festive films on the TV, but that wasn't who she was.

She had spent the past few weeks working hard, visiting clients, attending court cases. Her tummy growing bigger by the day.

Now she stood in the downstairs corridor of 221b, having just got in from visiting a client across town, still dressed in her formal attire.

She was waiting for Sherlock.

Having done most of the Christmas shopping herself, she entrusted the detective with only one thing...to buy a present for John.

But had he done it? No.

She had reminded him each and every day for the past few weeks, but he had complained that he had 'too many cases on' and escaped all thing festive whenever possible using the same excuse.

He had begrudgingly helped her put up decorations and a small Christmas tree, but that was as far as it went.

Their previous few Christmases together had been the same... but they were always nice.

Quiet, but nice.

Just the two of them.

But today wasn't just going to be the two of them, in fact Rebecca was going to drag Sherlock up to the high street to look for John's gift.

She swung around as Sherlock finally trudged down the stairs moodily, pulling on his gloves.

"You don't look like an elephant Rebecca," he uttered in a bored tone. "Besides you're only going to get larger over the coming weeks."

Rebecca frowned, tugging her coat over her swollen stomach. "Shhh don't say that, I can barely see my feet as it is."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, staring unhappily at her reflection with sad eyes.

Sherlock gave a gentle sigh and moved around behind Rebecca placing his gloved hands around her waist.

"You're glowing," he whispered into her ear, causing Rebecca to smile, her cheeks turning a rosy red.

"Thank you," she said in a quiet voice, before her face suddenly became more firm, "But that doesn't mean you're getting out of coming shopping with me today."

She turned around and jabbed a finger into his chest, before quickly hurling on her long scarf and waltzing out of the door onto the snow strewn pavement.

She heard Sherlock grumbling behind her but, a moment later she heard the door slam and he joined her on the pavement.

"Shall we?" he uttered holding out an arm for her to clasp.

And so, arm in arm, the couple walked swiftly down the chilly street until they got to the end of the road.

The street was blocked with holiday traffic, cars beeping loudly all around them.

Rebecca huffed. "We're never going to get a cab at this rate. Shall we take the tube?"

Sherlock turned to her looking scandalised. "The tube? In your condition?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Sherlock, I take the tube all the time, besides we're going to need all the money we've got for when the baby comes along. I know you don't like public transport but cabs are expensive. Come on."

Rebecca ushered Sherlock towards the nearest tube station, as he stalked along sulkily beside her.

* * *

Five minutes later the pair had hopped onto a crowded train Sherlock grumbling all the while.

He kept his arm wrapped protectively around Rebecca as they were jostled down the carriage. They stopped in the centre of a row of seats, both of them holding onto the bar above them as the train pulled off from the platform.

All of the seats were taken. A mixture of elderly women, a couple of young mums, and a boy with bags full of shopping took up most of the seats.

But right on the end besides Rebecca and Sherlock sat a balding man in his mid thirties with an expensive coat and shoes. He was sat reading a large broadsheet newspaper taking up most of the adjoining seat with his portly figure.

Sherlock scowled at him and gave a loud cough but the man didn't look up.

Sherlock coughed again, this time a little more obviously, but still the man still didn't respond.

Rebecca glanced up uneasily at the detective at her side, she knew what he was trying to do.

"Excuse me," said Sherlock loudly after a moment. "Would you mind being a gentleman and giving up your seat please."

He gestured to Rebecca and her round belly.

The man glanced up slowly from his newspaper with bored looking eyes and a sneering mouth.

His eyes flickered over Rebecca's stomach momentarily before he turned back to his newspaper. "Finders keepers mate," he uttered coolly.

Rebecca was sure she heard Sherlock gave a growl beside her.

"Sherlock it's fine," she uttered in a whisper, tugging at his sleeve. "I'm fine to stand."

"No you're not," said Sherlock angrily, his eyes never leaving the man's shrew-like face. "You're pregnant Rebecca. So I'll ask you again Sir, please vacate you're seat for my partner."

The man gave a shrug. "Why the hell should I? You're the one who knocked her up mate not me. Go find her a seat somewhere else."

Sherlock flinched at these words and Rebecca saw his eyes flash dangerously in the man's direction.

"I'll ask you again," said Sherlock in a dangerous voice.

"Really it's fine," said Rebecca shaking her head. "We'll be getting off soon-"

"Piss off," said the man to Sherlock, quickly cutting across Rebecca's plea.

Passengers around them looked scandalised at the man's behaviour, one little only lady even offering Rebecca her own seat, but the young lawyer shook her head, reddening at all this unwanted attention.

She turned back to where Sherlock was glaring at the uncaring man. She knew what he was about to do...

"Does your wife know that you're having an affair?" he said loudly, the whole carriage quietening suddenly.

"Y-You what?" said the man glancing up from his newspaper.

"An affair," repeated Sherlock scrutinising the man. "With your secretary by the looks of it."

The man paled, tugging at his collar uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said unconvincingly.

"The affair you've been having...for what is it? 12 months?" said Sherlock cruelly. "I'm sure you're wife doesn't know does she? What do you say that you've been going out for business meetings then pop off to some seedy little B&B on the edge of the M25 where you think you won't be caught?"

There was a snigger from the rest of the passengers of the carriage at this statement.

The man looked horrified and at once leapt up from his seat and pushed his way past Sherlock heading for the doors just as the train pulled into a platform.

"Take the bloody seat," he cried, leaping off the train as the doors hissed open.

Sherlock slowly turned towards Rebecca, grinning cockily. He held him hand out towards the free seat. "All yours," he uttered proudly.

But Rebecca wasn't smiling back, she merely grasped the sleeve of Sherlock's coat tightly. "I can't sit down. This is our bloody stop too!" she said in a hushed voice, dragging the detective off the train to the amusement of the other passengers.

* * *

It was almost 6.30 by the time the pair of them finally trudged over the threshold of 221b later that day, laden with heavy shopping bags.

"Okay maybe we might have gone a bit overboard with buying things for the baby," uttered Rebecca, dropping the bags onto the floor in the hallway as Sherlock did the same, closing the door behind him.

Rebecca had made the most of a day shopping with Sherlock. It was something she never got the chance to do.

After choosing several lovely woolly jumpers for John the pair had headed into the baby section of a large department store and had spent hours picking out blankets of cradles and numerous other items for their soon-to-be-completed nursery upstairs.

Sherlock had complained at first but Rebecca had an inkling that he had secretly enjoyed it, becoming engrossed in ordering them a top of the range pram with every single gadget and extra known to man.

After their hours spent trawling over baby-grows and bottles they had popped into a cosy looking cafe for a cup of tea and a cake.

Rebecca had never felt so normal. Doing couply things with the man she adored.

They had held hands all the way home both happy and contented, thoroughly enjoying their day together.

"Well at least the nursery will look a little more complete," said Sherlock in a low voice, tearing off his coat and hurling it over the banister. He waited for Rebecca to do the same before allowing her to climb the stairs ahead of him.

Rebecca smiled to herself as she placed a hand to her stomach, but her grin soon faded as she reached the top of the stairs to find the door to the living room ajar and an orange flickering light coming form inside.

She turned to Sherlock in alarm. "I think someone's in there," she said in a panicked voice as Sherlock hurtled past her, leaping up the top few steps.

He stood just in front of the door for a moment before suddenly bursting through.

Rebecca quickly followed him but was almost bowled over by Sherlock stopping dead in his tracks right in front of her.

She slowly peered around the detective's slender form, and gasped.

Sitting in an armchair next to the blazing fireplace was a skinny man, with a long nose and a mop of slicked back strawberry blonde hair. In his hand was a large umbrella which he swung back and forth like a pendulum.

He glanced up slowly, his eyes lingering firstly on Sherlock then Rebecca then Rebecca's stomach.

"Hello Sherlock," he uttered. "Miss Francis."

Rebecca felt Sherlock stiffen beside her momentarily before he slowly replied. "Hello Mycroft."

* * *

**Not sure if I'll be updating again before Christmas if not I hope you have a wonderful holiday. If you want to leave me a Christmas gift, a review would be just lovely!**

**Please leave one! :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you all had a fab Christmas. I'm back now, finally.**

**So I wrote in the last chapter that Mycroft had strawberry-blonde hair. I assumed he did just because Mark Gatiss does but actually I think it might be a little darker in the show.**

**Anyway...enough of little details...**

**Thanks so much to luvmyangelofmusic, Twilitefan, OhTex, Loren Bentes, Bec, MyPartnerInCrime, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, anna keye, The Beth midget, WingedHybrid, ListeningToTheRadio, kitsmits, Cousin Kate, ILoveHLaurie, Laudine, prettyinpunk66, XMillieX, SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329, Yugicanbesexy, silvermoony77, Vilentiel & adarnnya for reviewing.**

* * *

"Hello Mycroft," said Sherlock in his usual low, uninterested voice.

It would seem to most that he was unperturbed by his brother's appearance but Rebecca knew better...

The way his shoulders were tensed and his fists clenched at his sides and even the way he was stood in front of Rebecca, as if protecting her from the man stood before them.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and casually stood up, a grin sliding its way onto his face as his eyes lingered on Rebecca.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last," he said holding out his hand towards her and ignoring his dark-haired brother completely.

Rebecca faltered for a moment before plastering on an uneasy smile, moving out from behind Sherlock and shaking Mycroft's slender hand.

"Seems as though my brother has been trying to keep us apart," chuckled Mycroft sitting back down.

"I didn't want _you_ interfering in or lives," snapped Sherlock pacing across the room, folding his arms across himself like a spoilt child.

Rebecca stared at him.

In three long years of being with Sherlock he had made a point to keep her away from his family whenever possible. On hearing that Mycroft was on his way around, he would quickly usher out f the flat. Rebecca had known he was a dangerous man but looking at him now, surely he wasn't as dangerous as Sherlock himself?

"As if I would interfere-" started Mycroft coolly, but Sherlock cut across him quickly.

"It's your job to interfere Mycroft!" he said sharply. "We were doing fine without you."

Mycroft gave a smile as his eyes lingered on Rebecca's round belly. "I can see that."

Rebecca shuffled away uneasily, turning around and moving across into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked politely.

Mycroft turned his head towards her, giving her a weak smile.

"No I shan't stay long," he said in lengthy tones. "I just came by to invite you both for Christmas dinner on Sunday."

Rebecca froze.

What had he just said?

She glanced up at Sherlock who was stalking over towards Mycroft.

"Mummy would love to see you both," uttered Mycroft. "She's worried about you Sherlock, you don't keep in touch enough."

"Why should I?" sniffed Sherlock moodily.

"Because she's our mother," said Mycroft. "And I'm sure she will be excited to meet the mother of her grandchild."

With that the tall man gestured to Rebecca's stomach.

The young lawyer smiled gently, but inside her heart was pounding.

"We already have plans," uttered Sherlock, looking down his nose at Mycroft.

"Now, now, Sherlock, I know for a fact that you don't," said the elder brother in a condescending tone, as he got to his feet once more. "I'll send a car for you at 11am on the 25th."

Rebecca glanced uneasily at Sherlock but the detective said nothing.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh," said Mycroft leaning over and brushing his lips against Rebecca's cheek. "I'm sure when you come for dinner we can have a nice little chat. Get to know each other a little better."

Rebecca nodded as Mycroft headed for the door, grasping up his long umbrella.

"Oh and don't say anything that'll upset Mummy this year Sherlock, you know how she gets," said Mycroft, his eyes flashing towards his younger brother.

Sherlock frowned darkly, but didn't say a word, instead turning his back and staring out of the window at the lightly falling snow.

Rebecca saw Mycroft give a small sigh, before heading for the stairs without even a backwards glance.

Neither of the pair said a word or even moved an inch until they heard the front door slam.

Rebecca bunched up her coat sleeves in her hands uneasily and glanced up over at the dark-haired figure at the window.

"Sherlock," she uttered quietly stepping towards him, but he didn't reply.

She moved a little closer to him and placed a hand gently on his arm.

"Sherlock," she tried again, but before the word had even spilled out of her mouth the detective had turned on his heel and fled past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, as he made for the door and whipped down the stairs.

She quickly ran after him, stopping on the landing as she heard the front door open for a second time.

"Out!" he cried moodily, slamming the door behind him without even an explanation.

Rebecca turned around slowly, breathing hard.

Slowly, clutching her sore back, she made her way back into the living room and slumped down onto the sofa feeling very very confused indeed...

* * *

**Crap filler chapter I know, but I'm too stuffed after Christmas to even move let alone type, but don't worry, more coming soon.**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in aaages, work has been hectic. Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years!**

**Anyway thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter- CatRhul, klester1987, Bec, MyPartnerInCrime, silvermoony77, The Beth midget, OhTex, XMillieX, CreativeChica39, ILoveHLaurie & Twilitefan. **

**

* * *

**

Rebecca was sat staring out at the dark winter's sky as heavy flakes of snow drifted past the window.

It was Christmas Eve.

Rebecca had spent her day wrapping presents and listening to cheesy Christmas songs on the radio.

It would have been the perfect day were it not for the absence of one particularly important person.

Sherlock.

Since he had run off last night, Rebecca hadn't seen or heard from him.

She had woken alone, to cold bed sheets beside her...

Toby had kept her company for most of the day as Mrs Hudson gone to visit her sister for the holiday, but Rebecca hadn't minded.

She had stroked the pup and her large belly and tucked into her fourth mince pie of the day to cheer herself up.

She had tried texting and phoning Sherlock but to no avail.

She knew he would probably come back in time, but she just hoped it would be soon.

She did not want to see in Christmas alone...

Giving a grand sigh she fingered her watch absent-mindedly.

"Come on Sherlock," she muttered to herself as the seconds ticked by.

It was 11.48, definitely too late to call John or Sarah to help look for the detective now...

No she would wait and just hope Sherlock arrived back in time for Mycroft's car tomorrow morning...

Not that she particularly wanted to go.

Meeting Sherlock's mother was a daunting prospect.

She wasn't even too happy about being in the same vicinity as Mycroft for that long.

The elder brother gave her the creeps much like Sherlock had when she first met him, making her feel utterly uncomfortable and staring her down with shark-like eyes.

She gave a shudder before carefully heaving herself to her feet.

She fancied some milk, in fact she'd had a real craving for dairy products for the past few weeks...

Just the words- Egg. Nog got her stomach rumbling. It was a shame she couldn't have any.

Shuffling into the kitchen in her slippers she opened the fridge, just as the sound of the front door opening was heard downstairs.

Her ears prickled as Toby began to bark.

It was barely a moment later before the looming figure of Sherlock had appeared around the door.

"Sherlock!" cried Rebecca angrily. "Where the hell have you been?"

The detective glanced at her guiltily for a moment, her eyes not quite meeting with hers before he suddenly flashed her a grin.

"If you must know, I was getting your Christmas present," he uttered causing Rebecca's angry demeanour to diminish.

"Really?" she asked softening, as the detective pulled out a small box wrapped in neat gold paper from his inside pocket.

It was small. Just the right size for...

But no...he can't be can he?

Well Christmas would be the perfect time...

'Oh my gosh,' she thought as he handed her the gift. 'It's a ring! He's proposing! Sherlock Holmes is going to propose to me!'

She took it from him with trembling fingers as the clock on the mantel piece began to chime.

"Well I guess seeing as it's Christmas you'd better open it now," he said gesturing towards the gift in her hands.

Rebecca's heart pounded.

Oh and at midnight too, she thought, he's so perfect.

With great haste she eagerly tore off the wrapping paper, flinging it to the floor.

Beneath was a small metal box with some sort of design on the top, but ignoring this Rebecca quickly opened the clasp...

She pretended to look shocked as it was opened...

"Oh Sherlock, yes, yes of course I'll-"

But she trailed off...

There was nothing inside...

She ran her fingers around the small velvet lining of the tiny box.

She glanced up at Sherlock, confused, as he stepped closer.

"It's a box, to keep our child's first lock of hair in," he said calmly, tracing the engraving on the lid of the silver case.

It showed a small child with a head full of bouncy curls.

Rebecca gaped as her heart plummeted.

So he was never going to ask her to-

Tears pricked at her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away.

How stupid was she to think that Sherlock would ever...

"Are you okay?" asked Sherlock placing a hand upon her arm.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes of course. I'm fine," she said with a sniff. "It's beautiful Sherlock, thank you."

And with that she flung her arms around him.

It was a cute gift after all.

"I thought you would like it," he said, his arms entwining around her waist. "A gift for both you and the baby."

Rebecca smiled to herself.

It _was _a great gift. He _had_ known exactly what kind of thing she liked...

They pulled apart and Rebecca stared at the box for a moment and the little cartoon baby on the lid, imagining their own child and what it would look like.

Rebecca pictured herself in several months time placing a freshly snipped lock of curly dark hair into the box and smiled.

"Right then," she said placing the silver box down onto the coffee table and moving over to the tree. "If were swapping gifts now, I might as well give you mine. Merry Christmas Sherlock."

She placed a gentle kiss to his bony cheek as she handed him his present.

H e smiled tearing off the paper to reveal a new magnifying kit and scalpel set.

Rebecca bit her lip. "You have no idea the trouble I had getting my hands on that stuff. Talk about paperwork...it's a good job I'm a lawyer..."

Sherlock grinned. "It's brilliant," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

But as he did so an odd feeling shot through Rebecca's abdomen. She stared down in shock...

"I-I think the baby just kicked! " she said in alarm, her eyes widening.

Sherlock paled for a moment, before both of them quickly pressed their hands to her stomach.

They waited for several moments before the feeling came again...

"Wow," said Rebecca shaking her head, the tears re-appearing at her eyes.

She glanced up at Sherlock who hadn't said a word. He seemed eerily quiet as if he himself were trying to hold back the tears.

Rebecca smiled to herself.

They waited several moments.

"I think our baby's gone to sleep," she uttered quietly. "And so should we, it's late."

Sherlock gave a nod as Rebecca disappeared into the kitchen. "I'm just going to get a quick glass of milk," she shouted through the door, "I'll see you in there."

Sherlock turned on his heel and was about to head into the bedroom as his phone suddenly bleeped loudly in his pocket.

It was a text. He knew who from..

_{I had a great time tonight Sherlock. _

_It was so good to see you again._

_Hope we can do it again soon._

_IA}_

Sherlock paled and gave a gulp before quickly deleting the message and heading into the bedroom.

_

* * *

_

**Ooooh! I hope that chapter was okay.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks so much to adarnnya, ListeningToTheRadio, lipsofanangel2015, The Beth midget, Twilitefan, ILoveHLaurie, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, rowellylovesgryffindor, SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329, XMillieX, kitsmits, OhTex & Holly's Mean Reds.**

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

It was Christmas day and Sherlock glanced up over his book as hurried footsteps entering the room caught his attention.

"Have you seen my diamond earrings?" said Rebecca running in, looking flustered.

The detective raised his eyebrows. It took him exactly 0.5 seconds to remember where she had put them three nights ago.

"They're on the mantelpiece," he said with a nod, before turning back to his novel on 19th century autopsy.

Rebecca ran towards the fireplace (as well as a woman in her condition could) and hastily put in the studs that were lying there.

"There's no need to be nervous," said Sherlock calmly, his eyes still flickering over text.

Rebecca stopped still glancing at herself in the mirror. "Well I am, okay Sherlock? It's the first time I've met your family properly. I want to make a good impression. Now where are my patent heels?"

"Wardrobe," said Sherlock instantly, as the young lawyer hurried off.

Sherlock continued to sit at the table in utter silence for a moment, the only sound being the turn of his pages or himself taking a sip of coffee, that was before-

BANG.

The detective sprang to his feet and sprinted towards the direction of the noise. It had come from the bedroom...where Rebecca had been...if something happened to her and the baby he didn't know what he'd-...

He suddenly skidded to a halt at the open door looking for the emergency but all he found was a crying girl.

Rebecca was sat on the edge of the bed tears pouring down her cheeks. She was staring at the patent shoe in her hand, its partner lying on the floor near to a suspicious looking dent in the wooden wardrobe door.

"Rebecca?" attempted Sherlock stepping further in the room.

She glanced up at him, as if noticing his presence for the first time. Her eyes were sad and round.

"They don't fit," she uttered in a soft whiny voice. "The shoes...my favourites...they don't even fit me...I'm so fat!"

Sherlock defied the desperate urge to roll his eyes and instead took a step closer to his partner.

"You're not fat Rebecca, you're pregnant," he said in a soothing voice.

But Rebecca gave a loud wail. "But I'm huge, nothing fits me anymore...my ankles are swollen, my tummy looks like a planet...I'll have things trying to orbit me soon."

Sherlock who had boned up on his knowledge of all things concerning the solar system after being ridiculed by John, made to argue the logistics of her statement but thought better f it after seeing the excruciatingly sad look in her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, the sales will start tomorrow, how about we head to the department store up on the high street and get you some new clothes...something expensive..." he uttered grudgingly.

"Something designer?" said Rebecca a quickly, her eyes lighting up and all tears seeming to disappear from her face at once.

"Um yes...I suppose we could stretch to that..." said Sherlock wincing at his own words.

"Great," said Rebecca getting to her feet with a smile and moving over to the wardrobe as if none of this had ever happened.

Sherlock frowned. Had she just played him? To get some designer clothes?

But his frowned slowly turned into proud grin as she pulled out a pair of comfy black flats and slipped into them, before turning around to face him.

"What?" she asked noticing the look upon his face.

Sherlock took a step towards her. "I think you might have just conned me Miss Francis."

Rebecca's mouth pulled straight for a moment before the corners of her mouth twitched up into a smile.

"Yes well, there were these Chanel pumps that would be perfect for the next few weeks of pregnancy, especially seeing as I can't get into my normal shoes any more...Ooooh and there was some gorgeous Mulberry holdalls which would be great to carry all my baby stuff in, y'know bottles and nappies...AND I saw some to die for D&G baby-blankets online...see I'm thinking of our child too..." said Rebecca finally stopping for breath.

Sherlock gave a shudder wondering just how much all this would cost.

"I thought you said we had to be frugal and save all our money for when the baby comes along?" muttered the detective, cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

But Rebecca crossed her arms over herself huffily. "But some of these things are necessities Sherlock!" she said firmly. "Like those pretty little-"

But Rebecca's list was suddenly cut short by a car horn beeping loudly outside.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh god, is that the car?" she asked running around d the room and grasping up her handbag.

Sherlock gave a nod. "Yes, a car to our own impending doom," he sighed.

* * *

Just over forty minutes later Rebecca and Sherlock were sat in the back of a slick chauffer driven car heading to the detective's mother's house somewhere in the country.

Sherlock was sat staring out of the window as Rebecca wriggled about beside him.

After a few moments he turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice giving her a frown.

"I'm desperate for the loo," said the young lawyer through gritted teeth. "The baby's pressing against my bladder. Are we nearly there yet?"

"Almost," uttered Sherlock turning back towards the window at the greenery that flashed past them. "Five minutes?"

Rebecca bounced up and down in the seat crossing her legs. "I'm not sure if I can wait that long..." she said in a worried voice chewing her lip.

For the rest of the journey, Rebecca clutched Sherlock's hand so tightly he was almost certain that it was turning blue.

Both of them gave a huge sigh of relief when the car finally pulled up on a grand drive.

Rebecca peered out of the window. "_This_ is where you were brought up?" she asked staring up at an enormous house with wide green laws that stretched out as far as the eye could see. "I-It's amazing!"

Sherlock gave a shrug as the door was opened on Rebecca's side.

With a smile Rebecca took the chauffer's outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her out of the seat.

Sherlock was more than capable of opening his own door joined her a second later.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out an arm for her to clutch.

It was cold and Rebecca huddled close to him for warmth. At this both of them smiled at each other until they stopped at the steps leading up the large front door, Sherlock turning Rebecca to face him.

"I just want you to know...whatever happens in there...I love you and nothing can change that..." he said in a rather awkward tone.

Rebecca blushed. Sherlock never told her he loved her, at least not so bluntly. "It won't be that bad will it?" uttered Rebecca nervously.

"Of course not," said Sherlock unconvincingly as he pulled Rebecca towards him.

Slowly their lips parted and they kissed, Sherlock's hand slipping around her waist and hers moving up into his curly dark hair.

Like this they stayed for a few moments until a sharp 'ahem' was heard behind them.

They hastily broke apart and swung around both blushing red to come face to face with a small group of people.

Mycroft stood at the back with a woman with bleached blonde hair and large gleaming teeth which Rebecca presumed was his wife. Two smartly dressed children stood in front of them with halos of blonde wispy hair.

But it was the figure at the front that had caught Rebecca's eye.

A figure that was staring at her with a look of distaste on her face.

A woman with cold calculating eyes, short greying dark hair and a smart black trouser suit who glanced first at Rebecca then to Sherlock then to Rebecca's stomach.

Rebecca forced a nervous smile. "Merry Christmas, you must be Sherlock's mother," she said politely holding out a hand towards the old woman.

But the woman didn't respond merely staring down her nose at Rebecca.

With an uneasy glance toward Sherlock Rebecca lowered her hand, a cold feeling of dread washing over her.

"No dear," piped up Sherlock's mother suddenly with a rather snide tone, turning on her heel. "What I _must be_ is desperate for a drink." She took another look at Rebecca's swollen stomach. "A large one."

And with that the woman had flounced off, back inside the house. Mycroft and his family gave a titter before following her back into the warm, leaving Sherlock and Rebecca standing alone on the front step.

Rebecca ruby-red with embarrassment.

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while been so busy with work. **

**Thanks so much to: riddle-tom12, Bec, MyPartnerInCrime, CatRhul, adarnnya, anna keye, ILoveHLaurie, The Beth midget, OhTex, WordsWrittenByHeart, XMillieX, rowellylovesgryffindor & x-Pick'n'Mix-x.**

**Hope you all like it and I hope I dont die on my arse like Ricky Gervais at the Golden Globes...**

**

* * *

**

As Sherlock ushered Rebecca into the hallway the young lawyer did her best to try and cover her huge bump with her clutch bag.

She gave a gulp as she stared around...

The place was like a castle, with large paintings of men in uniform hanging on the walls along with an actual suit of armour halfway up the grand staircase before them.

"Sherlock...this place-" But she couldn't finish her sentence too much in awe of the whole thing.

Somehow she could just imagine a tiny Sherlock with a mop of dark hair running about the place, getting into trouble.

She snatched a quick glance in his direction but his jaw seemed to be firmly clenched and his face set into a deep frown.

"Sherlock," she uttered after a moment finally remembering her desperation. "Can I use the bathroom?"

He looked at her suddenly, jumping slightly, as if he had forgotten she was even there.

"Oh, of course. Up the stairs, first on your left," he uttered emotionlessly.

Rebecca gave a nod before scuttling off up the staircase.

She walked slowly, admiring the red drapery which hung off the walls. The place was like a gothic mansion. Rebecca half-expected Dracula to pop out at any moment...

Finally after what felt like an age she arrived at the top of the stairs and pushed open the door to her left.

Inside a gleaming bathroom shone out at her.

The whole thing was tiled in an Indian theme with blue decorative designs covering not only the walls but the bath and sink too.

Rebecca soon did what was needed before moving over to the large basin to wash her hands.

Several large hand soaps littered the edge and the young lawyer took delight in trying out each one and breathing in its floral odours.

A few minutes later she had closed the bathroom door behind her and made her way down the stairs. She half expected Sherlock to still be waiting for her when she arrived back in the hallway but he was gone...

Cautiously she turned the handle of the door to her right and inside she was met with several faces.

"Ah here she is," said Mycroft with a strange smile in her direction. "Did you get lost?"

Rebecca reddened once again. "No, I er-"

"You'll have to watch her Sherlock," continued Mycroft ignoring her completely and throwing a look in Sherlock's direction. "You don't want to lose her now do you?"

Suddenly there came a simpering laugh. "It's not like she's going to get far in her condition is it?" said the blonde woman next to Mycroft.

The tall man smiled back at her. "Miss Francis, this is my wife Marion and our two children Harry and Trudy," he said gesturing to his toothy blonde companion and the two beaming children beside them, who Rebecca had noticed were prone to pinching each other when they thought none of the adults were looking.

"Nice to meet you," uttered Rebecca politely. "And it's Rebecca, really."

"Rebecca, of course," said Mycroft bowing his head slightly. "Yes I suppose there are no need for formalities now that we are practically family."

"Family, pah!" scoffed a sudden voice from across the room. Rebecca looked up to see the leggy form of Mrs Holmes draped in a chair with a large glass of brandy in her hand.

There was an awkward silence before Mycroft finally gave a cough. "Shall we move into the dining room? I'm guessing dinner should be ready soon."

Each person gave a nod and followed Mycroft out of the door one by one, and as she passed Mrs Holmes shot Rebecca a vicious glare.

* * *

Sherlock gave a sigh and rubbed his face with his hand.

He hated this, he would have much preferred to be home burning yet another turkey with Rebecca.

Just him and her...that's how he liked things.

But now he could see just how upset this whole situation had made her. This could not be good for the baby...

Of course the meal was perfect, served up by the best caterers Mummy could get her hands on but it didn't make up for the atmosphere being so cold.

None of the festive cheesiness that Rebecca liked lingered at the table. No crackers or paper hats...

And the looks that Sherlock's mother was shooting her did not help matters.

Rebecca was trying her best but nothing was helping.

It was during the main course that she suddenly spoke.

"So is Mr Holmes not joining us?" asked Rebecca gazing around.

A piercing silence fell across the room as no-one looked at each other, let alone spoke.

"Rebecca-" said Sherlock after a few moments with a violent shake of his head.

But a voice cut across him. "You bring _her_ here," said Mrs Holmes, pointing a finger. "And she has to go and mention _him._"

Rebecca seemed to pale as Mrs Holmes took a huge gulp of wine, draining her glass but in a blink of an eye she had poured another one.

"How dare you!" she said in a high pitched tone staring daggers at Rebecca.

The young lawyer looked frightened and mumbled a quick apology as the dinner table fell into silence once again.

It was only once their main course had been cleared and their desert was on the way did anyone speak again.

"So, Rebecca," said Mycroft dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. "What do _your_ parents do for a living?"

Sherlock frowned at the 'out of the blue' question as Rebecca shuffled about a bit awkwardly.

She never spoke about her parents. In fact neither of them did. Sherlock had never spoken about his father and Rebecca had barely spoken about her parents. All Sherlock knew was that they were architects that had emigrated to Australia.

"They're both architects," said Rebecca taking a nervous sip of her orange juice.

"Oh, right," said Mycroft nodding his head interestedly. "Only I heard differently."

There was a sudden silence as Sherlock felt Rebecca tense at his side.

All eyes turned to her.

She gave a nervous shrug and toyed with the hem of the table cloth. "They're just...architects...they moved out to Australia...to work."

"Hmmm," aid Mycroft oddly, as he licked his lips. "Only I've heard they were much more than architects Rebecca. Word on the street is that they are in fact wanted activists."

Sherlock stared quickly at Rebecca but her face was set. Sometimes he could read her like a book but this wasn't one of them.

"Then you've heard wrong," she uttered quietly, her voice smooth but under the table Sherlock could see her trembling slightly.

He glanced up at her, shock upon his face. She had lied to him? All this time?

Mycroft who had ignored Rebecca's last statement completely kept on talking.

"Arthur and Jayne Francis," he muttered as if reading from a statement. "Political activists responsible for several violent crimes against both politicians and bankers...so much so that several European businesses decided to flee the UK in fear of an attack whether it be viral or literal. Between them and their little band of followers they lost the country billions."

Sherlock couldn't say anything he merely stared at Rebecca in shock.

It was after a long moment that she finally spoke. "They were only doing what they thought was right..." she said quietly.

But Mycroft gave a cold chuckle. "Of course they did. And that's why they fled to Australia was it, where they couldn't be arrested or tried?"

He gave another bitter laugh. "Don't worry Rebecca," he said noticing the concerned look on her face. "I won't say a word. Although there are some people that I work with that would gave everything to see your parents get their just deserts. And speaking of deserts-"

Sherlock glanced up to see several smart waiters entering the room holding dishes of indicial Christmas puddings.

Rebecca seemed to utter a sigh of relief, reaching for Sherlock's hand under the table.

She took it in her own but he did not grasp back. Right now he did not know how he was feeling.

The woman he loved had lied to him, not over for the past four years but for all the time they had known each other prior to this.

So her parents were activist. Wanted criminals.

If this really was the case it would explain everything.

Perhaps this was why Moriarty had come after her. Why he had targeted her. Perhaps one of these angry politicians had hired him to do so. To get to her parents.

"So," said Marion after a while gazing up at Rebecca and braking through Sherlock's thoughts. "How far along are you?"

Rebecca gave a nervous smile and pressed a hand to her stomach. "About 7 months," she replied, her face glowing with pride.

A moments silence fell across the room before suddenly little Trudy piped up.

"Mummy," she said tugging on her mother's sleeve. "When I grow up, I never want to have babies...I never want to look like that."

And with that she pointed coldly at Rebecca whose eyes seem to blink in shock.

Her hand tensed around Sherlock's under the table.

"Now don't be rude darling," said Marion sounding earnest but in her eyes Sherlock could see a certain twinkle of enjoyment.

"But Mummy," chimed little Harry gazing at his mother. "Aren't people supposed to get married before they have babies?"

The young boy cast a suspicious eye over Sherlock and Rebecca.

"Harry!" said Mycroft warningly. "I'm sure both Sherlock and Rebecca are very happy as they are."

"Pah," said Mrs Holmes once again. "Have a child out of wedlock...it's not right."

She was slurring her words ever so slightly.

"Why couldn't you have got a normal job like Mycroft and married a normal girl, a girl of your own status Sherlock," she snapped, sloshing wine all over the tablecloth. "This one here."

She pointed at Rebecca.

"She's got you now. You heard her asking about your father...she's only after your inheritance. Then before you know it she'll have run, just like her patents did, taken the money and left you with the brat-"

* * *

Rebecca sat, mouth agape as she blinked away tears at the hurtful things Mrs Holmes had said.

She glanced at Sherlock waiting for him to defend her, but there came nothing.

He just sat staring forwards, eyes glassy.

She slowly turned back around, unlatched her hand from Sherlock's and got to her feet.

"I think I'd better go-" she said.

And with no argument from anyone else around the table she pushed back her chair, placed a protective hand to her swollen stomach and silently left the room.

* * *

**I hope that was okay...**

**Please leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry, total angst chapter as usual. I'll try and update as soon as possible but things are just so hectic at work I'm struggling to find the time. But I will! I am not giving up on Sherlock and Rebecca just yet, I have lots more ideas coming up for them very, very soon!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: FallingFree10, fibinaccifringefanatic88, MyPartnerInCrime, starbrightnights, UnWrittenXD, XMillieX, kitsmits, ILoveHLaurie, silvermoony77, Google Eleanor, The Wicked That Mourns Just, OhTex, Twilitefan, rowellylovesgryffindor, x-Pick'n'Mix-x & Vilentiel.**

**Thank you all for sticking by this story and sorry I haven't updated in aaages. I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

Rebecca stood at the bottom of the grand steps her hands shaking slightly as she drew her mobile back from her ear.

She had just called a taxi, eager to escape this place.

She was sick of them all, every one of the Holmes family, even Sherlock himself.

He hadn't even tried to defend her, to stick up for her in front of his mother.

The whole thing had made Rebecca feel so small. As if she was just some money-grabbing girl who was only carrying Sherlock's baby so that she could claim half of the Holmes' inheritance.

She loved him, she knew that deep down she always had, even when she was just his lawyer and nothing else.

She shivered clutching her arms around herself as a cold wintery wind blew past her.

Oh why had she even agreed to come here? It was Christmas day for god sake, this was worse than the Christmases she used to spend alone, before the days of Sherlock Holmes.

Suddenly she heard the front door open and close behind her and she gazed slowly over her shoulder.

It was Sherlock.

The grim looking detective quickly scuttled down the steps coming to stop at her side, hands thrust deep into his pockets.

Rebecca folded her arms across her belly huffily, shooting him an angry glance.

"Well thanks so much for that Sherlock," she said trying to control her almost braking voice. "They were on me like a pack of dogs in there and you just sat back and said nothing."

"You cannot blame me for this," he uttered sharply, turning to face her. "Why should I defend you when you've kept so much from me?"

Rebecca felt her blood boiling and let out a slow puff of air trying to calm herself for the baby's sake.

"You've lied to me about your parents all this time," continued Sherlock, looming over her.

But Rebecca brought herself up to her full height, staring straight into Sherlock's perceptive eyes.

"I didn't lie to you Sherlock, there are just some things I just kept to myself, it's my business, I wanted it kept private!" she said gritting her teeth.

"We're together Rebecca, we're supposed to share things-" he uttered but Rebecca frowned quickly, cutting across him.

"Share things? What like how you shared anything about your father with me? I was made to look stupid in front of all of them," she said, pointing back towards the house. "You've never even mentioned him to me Sherlock!"

Sherlock said nothing but kept his steely glare on her.

"And besides, the more people who know about my parents the more risky it will be-" she said running a hand through her perfectly curled hair.

But Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It is important Rebecca. By not telling me you could have risked everything. You heard what Mycroft said, there are any number of people out there that want your parent's blood and would probably go through you to get to them. Have you considered that it was perhaps one of these people who hired Moriarty-" he said in a quick voice.

"Of course I have!" said Rebecca in a raised voice.

"Well didn't you think that it was important to tell me? It could have helped your case!"

"My case?" said Rebecca her eyes widening in anger. "My case?"

She let out a breath of air, shaking her head incredulously.

"This is all I am to you isn't it? A bloody case! Is this all I ever have been?"

She stared deep into the detective's eyes.

"You're talking nonsense," he muttered staring daggers back, yet something seemed to flicker in his eyes.

"No Sherlock it's not. You know I thought Moriarty had worked it out all those years ago when he said you loved me from the moment you met me but I'm starting to think he was wrong. All you really loved about me were the facts, the figures...you were just trying to work me out like a puzzle. Trying to see what buttons to press...you were just working on me!" she said in a stressed voice.

"That is not true," said Sherlock, but his voice seemed to waver.

"It is! You only realised what you really felt about me after my house blew up. When things started to get interesting and got you intrigued. A-And now," she uttered, her voice braking, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm carrying your baby and so you're stuck with me, with no way out."

She turned away from him, clutching her arms around herself.

There was a long pause before Sherlock tried reaching out for her, but she flinched away from his touch as a cab slowly drew up the large driveway.

"I'm heading back to the flat," she uttered in a toneless voice, avoiding his gaze. "I'll see you there."

And without a backward glance Rebecca had hopped into the back seat of the London cab and closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Sherlock finally returned it was well past midnight. Rebecca knew for a fact he couldn't have been at his Mother's house all this time.

Normally she would have confronted him on his whereabouts on Christmas day, but right now she didn't even care.

She was tucked up underneath the covers of their bed and when Sherlock pushed open the door allowing a crack of light to fall on her, she pretended to be asleep.

She didn't want to face him, she was sick of talking, sick of arguing, sick of everything.

She nuzzled her head further into the pillow, pretending to be in the midst of a dream.

Another moment passed before she heard the door being gently shut, with Sherlock still on the other side.

Giving a difficult sigh she flipped over, willing herself to fall asleep alone.

* * *

Sherlock slumped down onto the sofa and held his head in his hands.

He was torn.

Rebecca had betrayed him, the woman he loved...or at least he thought he loved her...

He snapped his eyes open at this thought.

No, of course he loved her. He adored her. And the child she was carrying...

So why had he done it? Run off yet again...left her on Christmas day.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket.

Slipping it out he read the text that had just appeared in his inbox.

{I had fun tonight. We should do it again soon.

Meet me tomorrow and I'll see if I can get some more info on that case for you.

IA x}

* * *

P**lease leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Very long chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter: Bec, yorkshiregirl, Alice, starbrightnights (thank you), rowellylovesgryffindor, silvermoony77, Twilitefan, ILoveHLaurie, XMillieX & blod1tatws.**

**I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rebecca gave a sigh pressing her phone to her ear.

It was 7.30am.

The mornings were getting lighter yet Rebecca was looking for any excuse to sleep the days away.

It wasn't as if she was depressed or anything...no, of course not, upset, devastated but never depressed. She couldn't be. She had a baby on the way but to be honest she hadn't even seen Sherlock in days...

A long month had passed since Christmas day and the pair had barely spoken since, both avoiding one another at any cost.

They couldn't even look at each other, not as if that was much of a problem. Sherlock was always out, only coming home to get a few hours rest on the sofa every now and again. Not once had he asked how she was feeling...not once had he asked about the baby.

He just stayed out all day and night. Rebecca didn't want to know what he was doing or with whom, in fact she was too scared to ask. She had seen Molly several weeks ago, who had informed Rebecca that Sherlock was in the lab almost constantly nowadays.

She thought she knew him so well, this surly detective, but now she was starting to believe just how wrong she was.

With great effort she slowly put on her most cheery voice and answered her ringing phone.

"Hi Sarah," she murmured, shifting herself up into a sitting position and resting a hand on her 8 month old bump.

"Hey, both John and I were wondering if you and Sherlock were busy today?" asked the Doctor in a friendly voice.

Rebecca bit her lip uncomfortably. She hadn't mentioned any of their upset to either John or Sarah.

"Um, I'm not sure what Sherlock's doing today, but I'm free," she said quietly.

Rebecca heard the phone become muffled for a moment before Sarah came back on the line. "Okay, well John's going to try and give Sherlock a call, but I will be at yours around 2 if that's okay?"

Rebecca frowned. "Yes, of course it is," she said shifting around under the covers. "But why do you want to-"

"Great, look forward to seeing you then," said Sarah cutting quickly across her. "Bye!"

And before Rebecca could say another word, Sarah had hung up.

* * *

Sherlock sat in the lab and gave an angry huff as the blood sample he was analysing turned out to be a wrong match.

Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes. But as he did a strong smell of musky perfume wafted into the room.

"Good Afternoon Sherlock," came the sultry voice of Irene Adler, her high-heels click clacking across the floor.

He felt her come up close behind him, resting a hand upon his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Any closer?" she muttered into his ear.

Sherlock's eyes snapped open. "No," he said in a low voice. "The killer is very elusive."

Adler gave a mock sigh. "Just how we like them."

Sherlock couldn't help let his lips twitch up into a smile.

"So, have you tried matching the DNA on the bullets to the DNA found in the car?" she asked leaning over him further, her hands running down to his chest.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably under her grasp before giving a nod. "No not yet," he uttered with a shrug.

Suddenly the door to the lab burst open and in came the small, mousy figure of Molly Hooper. "Sherlock, I-"

But she stopped mid-sentence and let out a startled squeak as her eyes fell on Irene and the hands she had on Sherlock.

Her eyes grew wide for a moment, as Irene stood up straight, folding her arms as if they had been disturbed doing something important.

"Can I help you?" said Irene raising an eyebrow.

Molly looked a little frightened for a moment before regaining her composure, ignoring Irene completely and striding across the room towards Sherlock, holding something out in her hand.

"I just wanted to give you this, to give to Rebecca," she said in a steady voice. "John rang me earlier but I can't make it, I'm doing the night shift tonight, so I'm working for 23 hours straight. But this is just a little something for Rebecca and the baby."

At this Sherlock seemed to jolt slightly, as he took the gift, wrapped in white baby paper, from Molly.

"I really wish I could be there," continued Molly nodding her head. "Sarah and John sound so excited about it. Anyway, give Rebecca my love."

And with that the young mortician turned on her heel and left the lab, without even acknowledging Irene's presence this time around.

Sherlock turned the gift over in his hands.

What was this for? What had John and Sarah organised?

"Shall we get back to it then?" pressed Irene, gesturing towards the samples on the table.

But Sherlock wasn't listening.

What was going on?

Quickly he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket.

{13 missed calls - John Watson}

{1 New Text Message}

He had been concentrating so much on his work he hadn't even noticed his phone going off.

His thumbs whizzed across the screen as he charged his ringtone to loud and opened his inbox.

{Organising something special for Rebecca.

Can you be back at the flat by 2?

Oh and please answer your phone.

John}

Sherlock's eyes froze on the message for a moment before he suddenly jumped to his feet, grabbing his coat from the back of the door.

"Where are you going?" cried Irene with an angry look.

But Sherlock didn't answer and merely fled from the room, his coat tails whipping behind him.

* * *

Rebecca threw down her duster in exhaustion.

She had just cleaned the flat from top to bottom and found some nasty surprises along the way.

But nevertheless, it was done now and Sarah and John would be here any minute.

She slumped down in Sherlock's armchair and curled her legs up beneath her gazing around at her work.

Everything was neat, tidy and quaint apart from one thing...

She glanced up at it, a frown across her face.

The skull.

Oh how she hated it. She always had.

Anything to with death, bodies, skeletons anything like that really freaked her out.

Sometimes she didn't know how Sherlock or Molly could do that, be in the morgue around dead things all day.

It sent shivers down her spine just thinking about it.

With great difficulty she got to her feet and made her way over to the skull on the mantelpiece.

She tilted her head back and forth staring into its hollow eyes.

Sherlock wasn't even here half the time surely he wouldn't even notice if she just hid it away somewhere...a drawer, a cupboard...a bin?

She glanced around uneasily, making a reach for the skull, before suddenly a loud 'ahem' was heard behind her.

She swung around coming face to face with-

"Sherlock," she uttered wide-eyed, stepping away from the skull.

The detective was stood by the door, staring at her with penetrating eyes.

It was the first time they had been in the same room as each other in days...no, weeks.

Rebecca shuffled uncomfortably as Sherlock's eyes roved over her huge bump.

"I was just...um...dusting," she said snatching up her abandoned duster and pretending to swipe at the skull with it.

Sherlock looked on boredly.

"D-Did John ring you?" she asked wearily, glancing at him over her shoulder.

Sherlock nodded, taking a step further into the room.

For a moment neither of them said anything although both of their hearts pounded furiously.

"How are you," managed Sherlock after a moment, speaking for the first time, a guilty look passing across his face.

Rebecca bit her lip, and let out a long breath willing for the tears not to start falling.

"I'm fine," she muttered, pressing a sudden hand to her stomach. "We're both fine."

There was another long pause before the doorbell suddenly rang and Mrs Hudson called up from downstairs. "I'll get it!"

Sherlock flung off his coat and hung it on the back of the door, before moving over to the window as pairs of feet could be hears running up the stairs.

"Happy baby shower!" yelled John and Sarah in unison, appearing in the doorway a second later.

Rebecca let out a surprised gasp as they led not one, or two but 8 balloons into the room, all with the words 'Baby shower' emblazoned on them.

Mrs Hudson too, appeared in the room, a smile upon her face, as Sarah ran forwards and leapt on Rebecca, squeezing her tight.

"Now you have to put this on," said Sarah, pulling a sash over Rebecca's head with the words 'Yummy Mummy' written on it in pink letters.

Rebecca grinned and began to blush. "You didn't have to do all this!" she said shaking her head in disbelief. "A baby shower?"

"I know, I know," said John waving a hand. "It's such an American thing to do, but Sarah watches a lot of Sex and the City, plus we thought we needed a mini celebration before the baby arrives."

A smile passed across Rebecca's face. "Thank you both so much," she said pulling her two friends into a hung as Mrs Hudson looked on beaming.

"But this isn't all," said Sarah pulling away and gesturing to the bags behind her that Rebecca had not yet noticed. "We still have presents and games and cake and-...John, did you forget the champagne?"

John's eyes suddenly widened. "Crap," he mouthed, placing hand to his cheek. "I knew I'd forgotten something!"

"Don't worry dears," said Mrs Hudson piping up. "I have a couple of bottles of Bailey's downstairs..."

John grimaced. "No, it's fine Mrs Hudson. Me and Sherlock will go out to get some."

"And some orange juice for me?" said Rebecca with a smile.

John nodded before grasping Sherlock by the arm and dragging him towards the door.

* * *

"So do you want to tell me what the hell's going on?" said John when he and Sherlock had slammed the front door of 221b behind them.

Sherlock, who in the rush had forgotten to pick up his coat, braced himself in the chilly wind.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said sticking his nose in the air.

But John gave a growl, marching around in front of Sherlock and stopping him in his tracks. "Don't give me that Sherlock, anyone could have felt the tension between you two up there. What the hell's been going on?"

Sherlock gave a sigh, rubbing his face with his hand. "It's complicated John," he uttered.

But John sighed angrily. "I don't bloody care Sherlock. She's eight months pregnant, you should be running around after her, not running away. Every time either me or Sarah ring up the flat you're always out. It doesn't matter what time we call, Rebecca's always the one to answer and every time she is always there alone. It's not right!"

Sherlock snarled. "And who are you to tell me what is and what isn't right? The man who killed numerous men in Afghanistan? The man who killed that cabbie the first time we met?"

John grinded his teeth. "Don't try and turn this around on me Sherlock. You need to be more responsible. I know you're not married to her but that doesn't mean you don't love her right?"

But Sherlock didn't answer, merely gazing down to the pavement.

John narrowed his eyes. "You do love her don't you?"

Sherlock gave a long sigh. "Of course I do," he said slowly, closing his eyes for a moment. "Of course I do."

* * *

Rebecca and Sarah sat chatting while Mrs Hudson busied herself in the kitchen, warming up some snacks.

"So how are things with you and Sherlock?" asked Sarah staring into Rebecca's eyes.

The young lawyer gave a nonchalant shrug. "Not great," she answered honestly.

Sarah leaned in closer. "Really? But you two are so good together. You play off each other so nicely."

Rebecca gazed down at the rug beneath her feet. "I know...but we haven't even spoken in weeks...not since Christmas. He hasn't even touched me..."

Sarah bit her lip. "But why? What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

Rebecca gulped sadly. "I don't even want to talk about it..." she muttered with a sigh, leaning back against the armchair.

But all of a sudden a loud ringing filled the room.

"Is that you?" asked Rebecca gazing around at Sarah.

The doctor pulled her own silent mobile from her pocket, shaking her head.

With a frown, Rebecca stood up and made her way across the room towards the source of the noise.

As she drew nearer she realised where it was coming from.

Sherlock's coat pocket.

Rebecca froze for a moment, just in front of the door, where the coat was hanging before making up her mind.

With trembling hands she slowly extracted the phone.

"Rebecca? Is that- I really don't think you should be doing that!" said Sarah getting to her feet, her eyes wide.

But Rebecca wasn't listening, she was staring at the screen.

{IRENE ADLER CALLING}

Her breath seemed to catch in her throat and it was as if the whole room swam.

"Rebecca-" started Sarah again, but Rebecca waved her down causing her to stop speaking abruptly.

Rebecca pressed the answer button and lifted the phone to her ear.

Suddenly a voice streamed down the other end, a heady and alluring voice that Rebecca recognised from the last time they had met.

"It me," came the voice of Irene Adler. "I need you to meet me, it's urgent. Come to Barts in 30 minutes, I'll be in the lab, I think I've found something interesting."

Rebecca didn't say anything she merely hung up the phone, continuing to stare at it, long after the home screen had returned to normal.

"Rebecca?" said Sarah in a quiet voice behind her.

But Rebecca didn't reply, she merely snatched up her coat and made a run for the door as Sarah called after her.

But Rebecca wasn't going to be stopped, not this time.

She was going to confront Irene Adler once and for all.

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks so much to all who left a review for my last chapter: silvermoony77, yorkshiregirl, lipsofanangel2015, ILoveHLaurie, Twilitefan, rowellylovesgryffindor, Alice, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, OhTex, XMillieX, kitsmits & Crl757x.**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

**

* * *

**

Rebecca tugged her coat around her as she stepped out of the cab. It was a cold spring day and London was strewn with tourists and shoppers.

But none of this concerned her. The hustle and bustle of busy city life.

She was here, at Barts to do one thing. Confront Irene Adler.

Stepping into the warm foyer she walked steadily past the front desk and down the familiar corridor. She had walked this way many times, whilst helping Sherlock out on cases, so she knew exactly where she was headed. The lab, large and clinical where Sherlock did his tests out of sight. 'Borrowing' lab equipment as and when he needed to.

This is where she had said she'd be.

Ms Irene Adler.

At the end of the corridor, Rebecca finally stopped at the door. Lab 23.

She paused for a moment drawing in a deep breath. The last time she had seen this woman she had been tied up with explosives strapped to her chest. It was not really a memory she wanted to relive.

Rebecca pressed a hand to her enormous stomach. It was going to be okay, it was all going to be okay.

She had planned out exactly what she was going to say to this woman in the cab on the way over here.

With a heaving breath she slowly pushed open the doors.

* * *

"Hey we're back!" shouted John as he slammed the front door to 221b behind him and Sherlock.

They had returned carrying several bottles of champagne and some orange juice and soda for Rebecca.

But suddenly Sarah came running down the stairs towards them, a look of panic in her eyes.

"It's Rebecca!" she cried shaking her head. "I couldn't stop her. She just ran off before I could do anything!"

Sherlock gazed up, his eyes widening. "What?"

"About ten minutes ago," she uttered panicking. "I tried to call you-"

"My battery's dead," said John cutting across her. "Why did she leave?"

For several moments Sarah said nothing, before finally she gazed up, her eyes meeting with Sherlock's.

"I told her not to answer it," she said with a gulp.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, his heart beginning to pound in her chest faster and faster.

He didn't need an explanation, he merely sprinted up the stairs past Sarah and Mrs Hudson who was standing panicked at the top of the steps.

He skidded into the living room and reached for his coat on the back of the door and diving for his phone which he knew for a fact was nestled snugly in his pocket.

Tugging it out he read-

{_Last call received today at 2.13pm- Irene Adler}_

His eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared at the screen.

But just as he was doing so a text suddenly popped up.

_{1 New Text Message}_

With swift fingers he opened it.

_{At Barts and hurry, like I said, it's urgent._

_IA}_

Without even a second glance Sherlock snatched up his coat and flung it on, before racing back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" cried John as Sherlock swept past him, hurling open the front door.

But Sherlock didn't answer, merely shooting a meaningful glance in John's direction.

The Doctor paused for a moment, before giving an angry roar and following the quick paced detective.

"John-" cried Sarah in alarm, but John shook his head.

"I have to go with him Sarah!" he shouted, running off, leaving Sarah stood staring out at the empty pavement.

* * *

Rebecca stood by the door as Irene sat at the far end of the room tapping at a computer, facing away from the young lawyer.

She hadn't even noticed her arrival and Rebecca took a large gulp of air, ready to speak.

"Ah Miss Francis, it's been a long time," said Irene suddenly, cutting through the silence with a knife.

Rebecca trembled, the woman hadn't even turned around, how has she known it was her?

"It's a very distinct perfume you have Miss Francis," she uttered finally swinging around. "Very...sweet."

For the first time in four years, Rebecca gazed into the eyes of Irene Adler.

Her raven black hair still as perfectly coiffed as usual and her lips still painted a vampy red to match her nails. But it was her cat-like, calculating eyes that startled Rebecca.

It was as though she could see right into her soul, just as Sherlock could.

"Oh please excuse my manners, I haven't even congratulated you on your wonderful news," she uttered gesturing to Rebecca's stomach. "You know, you really should be resting. I've heard the last month is the most strenuous on the body-"

"Shut up!" cried Rebecca suddenly, her hands balling into fists. "Just shut up!"

Irene raised her eyebrows and licked her lips.

"Don't you dare even talk about my baby, don't you even look at it!" screamed Rebecca, her hair flying wildly as she pointed. "I'm just here to tell you to stay away!"

Irene cocked her head staring Rebecca up and down.

"Stay away from what?" she asked slowly, her lips curling up amusedly.

"Sherlock!" spat Rebecca. "I know that you've been meeting with him, behind my back-"

For a moment Irene looked blank faced but her eyes soon narrowed and she slowly got to her feet.

"I wasn't aware he was keeping it a secret from you," she purred. "Keeping _me_ a secret."

Rebecca scowled, clenching her fists tighter.

"I guess he must have assumed you'd have acted this way if you ever found out. I guess he knew you'd be jealous," muttered Irene stepping across the tiled floor.

Rebecca trembled with anger but didn't say anything.

"But of course you would be knowing your boyfriend came to see me on Christmas day...We spent the whole evening together...did he tell you that?"

Rebecca's heart seemed to stop.

Angry tears pricking at her eyes.

She knew that he had gone out that night but she hadn't even confronted him about where he had been let alone who he was with.

Rebecca shook her head.

"No...no he didn't tell me," she said, her voice braking slightly.

Irene took a few steps closed to Rebecca.

"Actually there's not a day that goes by when I don't see him..." she said with a sigh, running her taloned fingers across the desk beside her.

Rebecca shook, with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"You know it's funny...all this time we spent together and he's never even mentioned you, not once..." said Irene taking another step closer.

At this Rebecca let an angry tear slosh down her cheek.

"Oh Rebecca," sighed Irene coming to stop right in front Rebecca. "There's no need to cry. You just have to admit to yourself that Sherlock loves me...Oh, I mean his work...more that he loves you."

Rebecca paused for a moment allowing more tears to run down her face, before slowly gazing up into Irene's eyes.

"You're lying," she managed to gulp. "Last time you were working for Moriarty, Sherlock knows that, he wouldn't trust you again!"

Irene was still for just a moment, her eyes flickering across the room, before she suddenly began to laugh.

"Last time?" she said shaking her head. "Oh my dearest Rebecca...I'm working for Moriarty now."

Rebecca's eyes suddenly widened, but before she could even say another word she felt a needle being thrust into her neck.

She tried to scream but a burly hand quickly covered her mouth.

And the last think she remembered was Irene's smiling face as everything fell into darkness.

* * *

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I haven't updated in ages and I am so sorry. I just hit a bit of a block. A reviewer mentioned that perhaps the cliff-hangers in this story in particular were a little over used but as this is a continuous story rather than a series of one-shots I often need to add cliff-hangers, otherwise my fic would be just one long chapter and I would find it impossible to break them up evenly. I am sorry but I am not going to change it this far in, but thanks for taking the time out to review, I really appreciate all your input. I would say that I would try to eradicate the cliffys in my next Sherlock fic but unless I decide differently when the new series begins, then I don't think I will be doing another...**

**Anyway enough of me rambling.**

**Apologies for not updating in a while, I just looked through all your lovely reviews for the last chapter to get back some inspiration. I just want to thank Rainsaber, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin, Bec, irken777, starbrightnights, silvermoony77, lipsofanangel2015, Alice, XMillieX, kitsmits, Twilitefan, Vilentiel & rowellylovesgryffindor for the reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

The people of London always knew when a storm was brewing. They could feel it in the air...

That tingling electricity that seems to crackle in the atmosphere, causing them to pull up their collars and shield themselves from what was to come.

It was mid-afternoon when the first drops of rain began to fall...

Sherlock's patent shoes pounded the pavement as he ran, the sky above him growing darker and darker with every second that passed.

John Watson who was hurrying along behind him grasped at his own chest.

"Sherlock," he cried, trying hard to keep up. "You have to tell me what's going on!"

But Sherlock didn't answer, his eyes set determinedly on the path before him. He could have taken a cab but he knew all of the shortcuts across London and his internal GPS told him that running to Barts would be a quicker option with all the road works that were going currently underway around the city.

"Sherlock," yelled John, upping his pace a little and somehow managing to catch up with the detective. "Sherlock, you have to tell me? Is Rebecca in danger?"

Sherlock flashed him a sudden look and instantly screeched to a halt as John clumsily did the same.

"It s all my fault," the detective uttered in a deep voice, his eyes penetrating John's. "I was wrong to do it, but I needed to..."

"Needed to do what?" said John, running a hand through his windswept hair.

The Detective's eyes travelled down to the floor and the slightest hint of guilt passed across his features. "I've been meeting with Irene..."

It took John a moment to place the name. "Irene? As in that woman who almost got Rebecca killed?" said the doctor angrily. "What the hell have you been doing with _her_?"

Several long moments passed as John waited for a response that never came.

Suddenly John became wide-eyed. "Sherlock tell me you haven't-"

Sherlock glanced up. "We've been working together," he spat. "That is all John."

John still scrutinised the tall, dark detective with narrowed eyes. "But why? For god's sake Sherlock, Rebecca's eight months pregnant, what the hell were you thinking even going near her?"

"Like I said," uttered Sherlock taking deep breath. "I needed to-"

"Stop being so bloody cryptic Sherlock!" yelled John, seething.

Sherlock gazed into John's eyes and a sort of mutual understanding fell between them, both worried for a certain lawyer.

"Irene is still in contact with Moriarty," muttered Sherlock, his face dark. "I have been trying to attain information on his whereabouts, so I pandered to her invitations of meeting. It was the only way..."

"The only way!" said John wide eyed. "You could have just stayed away in the first place Sherlock, don't you realise how much of a risk you're taking, not just for yourself but for Rebecca and your baby too?"

"I have tried to keep them separate-" said Sherlock shaking his head.

"Yeah but now your two lives are colliding," said John pointing a finger. "And you had better be there to control the aftermath!"

With that both men gave a simultaneous nod and continued running at a fast pace towards Barts, both determined to get there and make sure their friend and lover were still okay.

So much so, that they didn't even notice it coming...

A large black van swerve around the corner...

Come to a screeching halt beside them...

Neither Sherlock nor John had even had time to turn around before bags were thrown over their heads, their arms tied and they were bundled swiftly into the van...

* * *

Rebecca Francis' head pounded. With great difficulty, the young lawyer blinked her eyes open, giving a pained groan and it was a moment before everything swam into focus, everything becoming clear to her once more.

Not just her vision but what had just happened to her.

The last thing she had remembered was talking heatedly to Irene before she had felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything had gone black.

And now she was here... In what looked like a cell.

She gazed around, her eyes becoming more and more accustomed to the gloom and found herself in the most awful of places.

She was in a dingy bare walled room, with thick green slime growing up the walls and the faintest smell of excrement which hung in the air. She raised her head and could see a door with large metal bars hanging across a window at the top. There were no other windows besides this, and the only other object in the room was a small, green toilet with sat in the corner emitting an odious stench.

Heaving herself up off the floor with great difficulty she placed a hand to her bump and moved towards the door swaying slightly.

"Hello?" she tried to cry, but her throat was dry and parched and barely any sound came out.

She banged a fist against the door, but all she could see through the slats between the bars was a dark dingy corridor, much like the room she was already in.

"Help me," she called again, but her voice was as raspy as ever.

She swung around and leant back against the door, panicked tears pricking against her eyes.

She didn't know what had happened... What she was doing here...

Her heart started to pound uncontrollably as every horror film she had ever seen suddenly crept into her mind. Were they just going to keep her down here? Torture her?

The worst part was no one ever knew where she was, she had told no-one where she was going. And even if somehow Sherlock had followed her to Barts, he would never know to come looking for her here. Even she didn't know where she was.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she dived into her pocket for her phone but found it wasn't there...

There person who must have put her here must have taken it.

Rebecca rested her head against the back of the door willing herself to calm down, to not get too panicked. It wasn't good for the baby.

She placed a hand to her stomach, stroking it gently. She needed to get out of here for her baby's sake, but she had no idea how to do it...

* * *

"Sherlock," cried John, over the loud sound of the engine, the bag still draped over his face. "Sherlock are you there?"

Sherlock who had managed to get himself into a comfortable sitting position, murmured a yes, as her struggled with attempting to get the bag that was on his head, off.

John who was still lying across the floor of the van, squirmed trying to lift himself up.

"What the hell is going on?" he cried loudly, as the van swerved around a corner and the two men skidded across the oily metal surface beneath them. "Who the hell is doing this?"

"I have my suspicions," said Sherlock giving up with removing the bag and slumping back against the side of van.

Beneath their cloak, John's eyes widened. "You think its Moriarty?" he asked in a sudden voice. "Well shouldn't we be trying to get out of here?"

John flopped like a fish as he tried to sit himself up.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You'll have to lean against the wall and then pull yourself up," he offered, as John raised his head.

"How the hell do you know what I'm doing? Have you got this thing off your head yet?" he asked.

Sherlock gave an annoyed sigh. "Not yet," he muttered, "but I can hear from all your struggling that you're still in a prone position."

John gave an angry hiss before doing as he was told and pulling himself up into an easy sitting position as the van turned yet another corner.

Suddenly there came a screech of brakes as the vehicle came to a sudden halt and both men held their breath.

They heard the van door's slam, footsteps walk around and heave open the doors.

* * *

Rebecca sat on the damp floor of her prison for what felt like hours, her head span from lack of food or water and her body began to tremble due to the cold.

She couldn't bear this any longer.

She knew why she had been taken here, kidnapped like this...

They wanted information on her parent's whereabouts.

That was what Moriarty had wanted before, what he had been paid to extract from either her or Sherlock by some rich government official with a grudge. That was no doubt the way of it.

But if that was the case, then where was everyone? Why hadn't they come to get her yet?

She gave a long sigh as just at that very moment, clacking footsteps could be heard down the corridor drawing nearer and nearer.

Rebecca got swiftly to her feet as the door got unlocked and slowly spun open.

The young lawyer took a step back as in walked Irene Adler her face set.

"Rebecca, we have to talk..."

* * *

Burly hands grabbed both Sherlock and John roughly, dragging them out of the van, their feet hitting what seemed like wood beneath them.

From what they could make out, the sky had become dark, and somewhere close by, the sound of lapping water could be heard.

"Get off me," cried John, attempting to struggle against his captor's grip.

"Told ya' we shoulda' gagged 'em too," cried a gruff, east-end voice, as hands shoved them forwards.

Their footsteps echoed beneath them and from what Sherlock could make out they were on a wooden pier, next to the river Thames, exactly 1.6 miles away from Barts.

Suddenly the pair were stopped, the loud sound of lapping water beside them, as something began to be strapped to their ankles.

As Sherlock tried to pull away he found that he could barely move his foot, something heavy attached to the end of a, long chinking chain.

"What the hell are you doing?" cried John beside the cool detective, as a chain also seemed to be attached to his leg. "Get this off me, you fu-"

"Now, now, now, Mr Watson," came a strangely familiar melodic voice. "I'm sure there's no need for that sort of language."

Both men froze as they heard it...

In a moment the bags were roughly torn from their heads and they stood staring into the face of someone they both recognised very well...

James Moriarty.

"Hello boys," he said, smiling wickedly.

* * *

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. I haven't updated in so long. Have had a bit of bad news to deal with so updating this has not been my no.1 priority. Anyway I will try and update when I can and I just hope there is someone out there who wants to keep reading.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter: starbrightnights, silvermoony77, The Beth midget, Alice, lipsofanangel2015, kitsmits, Twilitefan, XMillieX, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, anna keye, yorkshiregirl & Vilentiel.**

**Hope this chapter is okay. Sorry it's a bit short.**

* * *

"Surprise" smiled the perfectly dressed Moriarty, standing in front of them, an evil sort of look lingering in his eyes.

He took a step towards the two men, brushing dust from his shoulder as John furiously struggled against his bonds.

Sherlock, however, remained still and unmoving.

"It's nice to meet again isn't it?" said Moriarty. "Really Sherlock, we shouldn't leave it so long next time...oh no...wait...there won't be a next time."

He let out a menacing grin.

"You've been snooping Sherlock...snooping where you shouldn't be," he said with a shake of his head, pacing in front of his two captives. "And quite honestly...I'm bored...and there are certain people who want both you and your, er, friends...out of the way."

"Leave them out of it," snarled Sherlock speaking for the first time. "This is between you and I, Moriarty."

"Of course it is Sherlock, it always has been," Moriarty said, stopping in his pacing and turning to face the dark-haired detective.

"Then let Rebecca go! Let me see that she's safe and let her go," said Sherlock in a commanding tone. "Whatever someone paid you to find out about her parents, she doesn't know anything-"

Moriarty frowned, before he raised his head slightly.

"Oh, is that what you think this is about?" he said, glancing at one of the armed men, stood beside them, in amusement. "Sherlock, I'm surprised at you. I never thought you'd be so naive! Tut tut naughty boy!"

Moriarty let out a wicked smile as Sherlock frowned confusedly.

"Oh god, tell me it's not true," Moriarty uttered in a sing-song voice. "The great Sherlock Homes is stumped. Well I never thought I'd see the day! No Sherlock, you've got it all wrong! This was never about Miss Francis's parents, no."

The evil man took a step towards Sherlock, until their faces were mere inches apart and whispered dangerously in his ear.

"I promised you that I would burn the heart out of you Sherlock Holmes and today I will do just that and the ironic thing is you won't even be alive to see me do it."

* * *

Rebecca took yet another step back, away from Irene as the femme fatale moved closer.

In this gloom Irene's face looked lined and tired, her usual cocky demeanour missing. It was as if everything up until now had been an act and now for the first time she was seeing the real Irene beneath the lipstick and painted nails.

"Here you should drink this," said the raven-haired woman holding out a small tin-cup filled with water.

A long second passed before Rebecca finally snatched the water taking a grateful swig.

As she did so her eyes lingered on a painful looking red mark on Irene's forearm.

"How did you do that?" asked Rebecca quietly, but Irene simply gulped, shaking down the sleeve of her top to cover the mark.

"I'm not here to talk about me Rebecca," she murmured, as the young lawyer gave a frown.

"Then what are you here for? To torture me?" retorted the lawyer angrily. "I am not telling you anything about my parents! You'll have to kill me first."

Irene licked her lips in a cool and collected fashion, seemingly ignoring Rebecca's outburst.

"They will kill you Rebecca, if you don't co-operate with them," said Irene biting her lip, a look of worry passing across her features. "But I don't want that to happen. So if you just do as they say-"

"Do as who say?" said the lawyer narrowing her eyes. "I take it you mean Moriarty and his men? God how could Sherlock be so foolish as to trust you-"

The young blonde stopped as she felt a slight twinge shoot through her stomach, she winced slightly but her eyes remained locked on Irene's.

"Listen I'm not going to tell you or Moriarty's men anything. I love my parents and I would do anything to keep them safe," she said in a rather high pitched voice, as another sharp pain shot through her abdomen.

From somewhere down the corridor heavy footsteps could be heard and Irene glanced in the direction of the noise a little worriedly.

"No! Rebecca you need to listen to me! You've got the wrong end of the stick-" started the dark-haired woman, but Rebecca cut across her angrily.

"Whatever you've come here for Irene, you've just wasted your time. I'm not going to tell you anything," she said angrily, shaking her head in a furious gesture as another twinge shot through her stomach. "Sherlock might have been stupid enough to trust you but I'm –"

Rebecca stopped suddenly as her eyes widened into huge orbs in the dim light.

There was a trickling sound of water as Irene's eyes travelled downwards to the puddle that had appeared beneath Rebecca's skirt.

The young lawyer stared at Irene in alarm.

"I-I think my waters just broke."

* * *

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter- TheDoctorsMistress, riddle-tom12, The Beth midget, Twilitefan, acelili, rowellylovesgryffindor, kitsmits, anna keye, x-Pick'n'Mix-x & XMillieX.**

**Quick update I know, but I wanted to get this chapter up. Sorry for all the cut-scenes, I just wanted it to work out like that.**

**I hope you like it...**

* * *

Rebecca stared down in horror at the puddle at her feet.

The baby was coming and there was no way to stop it.

Suddenly she doubled up as a wave of pain shot through her body.

"Please," she said gasping, staring up at Irene with wide eyes. "You have to help me. I need to get out of here, get to a hospital."

But Irene said nothing, merely staring down at Rebecca in alarm.

They locked eyes for a long moment, both women frightened but both for different reasons.

"I-I'm sorry-" said Irene suddenly, taking a step back.

"No...no wait...you can't leave me-" said Rebecca panicking.

But Irene merely gave a scared shake of her head, backing hurriedly out of the room and bolting the huge iron door shut once again.

* * *

John gave a terrified shake of his head as both he and Sherlock were pushed towards the edge of the dock.

The large chain and heavy weight were still attached to their ankles as they balanced precariously over the edge.

He knew that all it would take was one push and that would be it...

The Doctor watched as Sherlock stumbled almost falling into the man who was leading him to his doom.

This was the end for them, John just knew it.

* * *

Rebecca leant against the cold stone wall of her cell, breathing hard.

Her contractions were becoming ever closer and this frightened Rebecca so much.

She couldn't give birth here, alone. In this place.

She stared around, there wasn't even anything she could use, in this dark, cold room.

A tear slid its way down her cheek.

She knew she should never have gone to see Irene, this is how all of this had started. If only she had just stayed in with Sarah and enjoyed her baby shower. But no she had just run off, just like Sherlock would have.

Perhaps he was a bad influence on her...

She sniffed, wondering if he was out there looking for her right now.

Perhaps he was close...Perhaps he could rescue her...

Oh who was she kidding? She needed a miracle this time, not Sherlock bloody Holmes.

Suddenly there was a loud noise of the bolt on the door being drawn back and Rebecca glanced up suddenly, struggling to a standing position.

"Sherlock-" she said hurriedly her eyes widening.

Perhaps he had done it, perhaps he had found her!

But as the door was heaved open, Rebecca's face turned to disappointment as Irene was revealed on the other side.

"What do you want?" breathed Rebecca.

"Come on," said Irene holding out her hand towards the frightened girl. "I'm going to get you out of here."

* * *

"I'm telling you Moriarty," said Sherlock, his eyes dark. "If you don't let Rebecca go I'll-"

"You'll what Sherlock?" said Moriarty coolly, drawing out his words. "What are you going to do from all of the way down there?"

He pointed to the black water below their feet.

John gulped as he stared down into its depths.

"You know its funny Sherlock," uttered Moriarty stuffing his hands into his pockets and strolling towards them. "I think you and Miss Francis were quite a good match. Having said that, if you'd have let her die all those years ago you might not be in this position today..."

Sherlock frowned. "What are you talking about?" he uttered menacingly.

Moriarty gave a mock sigh and gazed his eyebrows in John's direction. "And he calls himself a detective?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"W-Why are you helping me?" said Rebecca, as Irene tugged her down a narrow passageway.

But Irene didn't answer, merely turning a sharp corner, her grip on Rebecca's wrist tightening.

"Wait, I can't go that fast," said Rebecca clutching at her stomach, and panting heavily. "We have to slow down."

Irene threw her a look over her shoulder. "We can't slow down, once they realise you're gone they're going to come looking for you...and me. And the orders are to shoot on sight."

Rebecca gulped and hurried as fast as he could as another contraction began to make its way through her body.

She cried out in pain as the noise echoed loudly around the eerily quiet passageways.

Irene dived for Rebecca covering her mouth with her hand.

"Rebecca we have to be quiet or they'll hear us!" she said in a whisper before continuing down the tunnel.

Here pipes hung from the ceiling and the two women were forced to duck down low to avoid them.

"Where are we?" said Rebecca gazing around but again Irene didn't reply.

Rebecca frowned. She was sick of not being answered. Not being told anything.

She tugged her arm away from Irene suddenly, stopping in her tracks half way down a thin tunnel.

"How do I know you're not just leading me into another trap, right to Moriarty?" she asked shaking her head.

Irene looked at Rebecca guiltily.

"Rebecca we need to go-" she began to utter but the young lawyer cut across her.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you give me some answers," she said breathing hard through the pain now coursing through her body. "Why are you helping me?"

Irene glanced away for a moment, before staring back at Rebecca, straight into her eyes.

"Because I know what they want from you," she said in a solemn voice.

Rebecca shook her head. "I've already told you I'll never tell them anything about my parents-"

"No," said Irene taking a step closer to Rebecca her eyes wide. "Don't you understand, this was never about your parents Rebecca."

The pregnant lawyer's eyes searched Iren's cat-like ones in fear. "Then what is it about?" she asked in a terrified voice.

Irene stared back, breathing hard. "They want your baby."

* * *

"I know what you thought Sherlock, that this was all about Rebecca's parents," uttered Moriarty still pacing. "That it was about some person wanting revenge on some activists who had wronged them ten years ago."

He laughed.

"No Sherlock. This was never about them. Nothing so trivial. This was about you and Miss Francis."

Sherlock's face remained stony, but a flicker of worry appeared in his eyes.

"I told you Sherlock, we would have been such a great team. You and I against the world," said Moriarty with a shake of his head. "Our minds working together...We could have ruled the world. I often wondered what would have happened if we'd have met when we were young before others got involved."

Moriarty shot a look towards John, before carrying on.

"Miss Francis to be exact. As I said four long years ago, you loved her from the day you met her. She weakened you with emotions you would never have felt without her. We could have been a grand team Sherlock. But you will never reach your full potential with her around and even now it is too late for you. Your morals make you flounder when you should strike. "

The evil man gave a sigh, before gazing up, right into Sherlock's eyes.

"If only your mind could become a clean slate. Then we could start afresh. The two greatest masterminds in the history of the world. But...hang on.." Moriarty uttered with a look of mocking glee in his eyes, "...maybe that can happen...I mean if all I need is your mind I can get the next best thing...someone with your gift Sherlock, someone I can mould and transform ...and corrupt..."

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"A child..." grinned Moriarty. "Your child to be exact."

* * *

"No, no, you're lying," cried Rebecca.

"I really wish I was Rebecca," said Irene looking saddened. "But if we don't get out of here now they're going to take it from you...your own baby."

Rebecca shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

"They can't," she uttered trembling with fear and clutching at her swollen stomach. "They can't-"

"They can and they will if we don't get out of here," said Irene, giving Rebecca a tug but the pregnant woman stood firm.

"Irene," she uttered regaining her composure slightly and staring the vamp-like woman straight in the eye. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

Irene gave a sigh, rubbing her face with her hand. "Because I love him," she said closing her eyes as a tear poured down her cheek. "I love him. Sherlock Holmes."

Rebecca's breath caught in her throat. "What?" she managed to breathe.

"He is the greatest man," said Irene guiltily. "When I first met him, I was in awe. The way his mind works, its just- I couldn't help it. I just fell. He was...he is... just...spectacular."

Rebecca's lip trembled but seeing this Irene gently placed a hand on the young lawyers arm.

"But Rebecca," she uttered quietly. "Sherlock never reciprocated these feelings. He has never shown any sort of interest in anyone but you. He is devoted. He cares for you so much. I told you that he never speaks about you but that was a lie. I can tell that you are always on his mind. Constantly. You might think that he cares for his work more than you but nothing could be further from the truth. You are the only thing Sherlock Holmes has and ever will care about."

Rebecca let out a sob as tears ran from her eyes.

"Okay that's a lie," said Irene giving Rebecca's arm a squeeze as she gazed up in alarm. "when that one comes along you might have some competition."

She pointed to Rebecca's bump and the young lawyer couldn't help breaking into a smile as Irene did the same.

It was a moment before Irene took a breath, standing up at straight as she could in the low corridor.

"Right, we've got to get you out of here," she uttered and held out her hand to Rebecca who grasped it tightly as the two women continued their way down the dim tunnel.

* * *

"I swear Moriarty if you do anything to hurt either of them!" spat Sherlock as he struggled against him captors.

John blinked in alarm it was the first time he had ever seen Sherlock like this. Totally out of control.

And who could blame him.

For what Moriarty and his men were going to do to them.

"Whoopsie," said Moriarty looking at his watch in mock concern. "I think its too late Sherlock, I don't think you'll have much of an opportunity to wreak you revenge. Sorry."

And with that Moriarty's men pushed both John and Sherlock ever closer to water's edge, their weights dragging along behind them.

"Bye bye boys," cried the evil Moriarty giving them a wave. "It's been a pleasure as always."

And before they could protest both men were shoved off the edge of the dock and into the icy water below, their arms tied behind them.

* * *

Rebecca felt like they had been walking for hours whereas in reality it was only a matter of minutes.

Her contractions were coming fast now and the young lawyer was in more pain than ever before.

She panted hard and struggled not to keep from passing out.

"I can't go on anymore," said Rebecca swaying on the spot as Irene put a hand to the small of her back.

"It's just up here," said Irene pointing towards the far end of the corridor where two or three small concrete steps lead up to a tiny metal door.

But Rebecca shook her head, sucking in air as another contraction began. "I need to go to the hospital, the baby's coming!"

Irene gave a slight smile, clasping Rebecca's hand tighter.

"I promise you sweetie, we are," she uttered kindly, dragging Rebecca up the stone step where she heaved open the door at the top, pulling the pregnant girl through.

Rebecca blinked as a bright light hit her and the strong smell of chlorine and bleach entered her nostrils.

As her eyes slowly got adjusted to the light she stared around and her mouth dropped open.

"I-I know this place," she said her eyes becoming orbs. "I-Its Barts!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. It has been absolutely aaaaages since I've updated and I feel awful!**

**Thanks so much to SummerParamour, restoringthehistory, Lee, adarnnya, BlackieART, Sophiana, silvermoony77, riddle-tom12, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, XMillieX, Vilentiel, Twilitefan, Crl757x & kitsmits for reviewing!**

**Sorry this chapter is not that long. Haven't got that much spare time atm. I will try and update ASAP thought. Love you all for reading!**

* * *

John Watson was a hero.

He had fought in wars, done unbelievable things that most other men couldn't even imagine.

He had killed people because he had been ordered to and sometimes even because his friends were in danger.

He had never thought twice. Never looked back.

John Watson was a hero.

...But at this very moment in time this hero was scared.

More scared than he had ever been...

* * *

Rebecca gazed around, this place was so familiar to her. She had been here so many times with Sherlock on cases. But this was the basement, somewhere near to the morgue. She had not been here in a long while.

"Rebecca, I'm going to go," said Irene with a gulp. "I'm going to try and hold Moriarty off. When they find out you're gone..."

"No!" said Rebecca, tears appearing at her eyes. "You can't leave me, please Irene!"

"I have to," said Irene placing her hand upon Rebecca's and giving it as squeeze. "If I don't then they're going to come for you. And it won't take them long to work out where you are."

Rebecca let out a sob as Irene turned on her heel.

"Irene..." said Rebecca as the woman grasped the door handle behind her and made to pull the tiny door.

The raven haired woman glanced around.

"Thank you," uttered Rebecca shaking her head.

But Irene merely smiled. "No thank you Rebecca, I now know what Sherlock sees in you. And that for me, is everything."

Rebecca couldn't help but give a small smile above the pain that was now consuming her body and could only watch as Irene pulled the door closed with a clang.

* * *

John jolted in pain as his body hit the icy water, feeling like a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body.

The weight at his feet dragged him further and further down under the surface as bubbles rose from his lips. The air slowly escaping his lungs.

John struggled against his bonds, splashing this way and that as the full weight of the water surrounding him pressed down against his limbs making it hard to move.

Through the blackness of the water he managed to glimpse a sight of Sherlock beside him, the detective too sinking lower and lower.

John frantically tried to loosen the rope tied to his hands. If he could only free himself, perhaps he would be able to remove the weight strapped to his ankle that was pulling him down to his death.

He darted another look at Sherlock Holmes, and his eyes bulged as he saw that his friend was not struggling. Barely even moving in the water.

John tried to move closer but under the crushing weight of the water it was no good.

They were going to die here tonight. Neither of them would ever get to Rebecca. Never save the baby from its fate.

Yes, right now John Watson was definitely scared. There was no denying that.

Then why wasn't Sherlock Holmes?

John stared through the water at his friend who was moving only his arms very slightly, looking like he was trying to reach down to his ankle to where the chain was attached by a heavy lock.

What was he doing? It was fruitless even trying without his hands untied.

John narrowed his eyes as a burst of bubbles escaped his mouth. He had had training for this, holding his breath under water. But he didn't know how much longer he could manage this for. Not in this panic.

Suddenly something gold and glinting caught his eye...

Something in Sherlock's hand...

John narrowed his eyes.

Was that...?

He saw Sherlock hurriedly reaching down and moving the chinking metal bolt at his ankle, inserting the tiny golden object into it.

Within mere seconds the chain had fallen away, plunging into the water below as Sherlock pushed upwards with his legs.

He had done it!

He had the key!

John gazed after Sherlock as the detective hurriedly swam towards him, but the doctor was sinking ever faster.

He struggled against his bonds trying as hard as he could to fight against the weight below him, as Sherlock drew nearer.

The detective somehow managed to grasp John's leg, with his arms which were tied behind him as John tried to manoeuvre his ankle in the right position for Sherlock to open the lock.

Bubbles escaped Sherlock's mouth as he frowned down at the lock, trying to insert the key, but in the gloom it was a difficult job, let alone with hands still bound.

More bubbles sprang up from Sherlock's mouth as the pair sank ever lower.

A minute passed...

Another...

Until...John felt it. The weight falling away from his ankle.

He had done it...Sherlock had done it!

John gazed around, his eyes searching for Sherlock's in happiness...but the detectives eyes were shut and his lips a horrible shade of blue.

And John could only watch and his friend began to sink lower, his body unmoving, plunging into the blackness below...

* * *

Rebecca leaned against the wall panting heavily.

"Help me, please somebody!" she called out but the place seemed to be deserted.

It was the middle of the night. She guessed that everyone had gone home.

That was where she should be she mused.

If only she hadn't ran off...

She could be upstairs somewhere, with lots of gas and air, having her baby as comfortable as possible...perhaps even with Sherlock holding her hand.

But they hadn't even been speaking for the last few weeks. The father of her child...

She had blamed him for spending time with Irene but now knew that was a mistake. It was his work. His job. She had tried to make him into something he was not. Something he never had been.

She groaned, half from the pain but half from the memories, as another swell of tears poured down her cheeks.

She leaned back against the wall behind her as her whole body convulsed.

She let out a whimper, closing her eyes for a moment, and taking in a deep breath.

"Somebody please..." she said in a half whisper, as she trembled with fear. "help me..."

"Rebecca?" came a sudden voice, as the young lawyer's eyes snapped open.

Standing at the end of the corridor in a long white coat, a mug of what looked like tea in her hand was...

"Molly," breathed Rebecca. "Molly, you have to help me...I'm in labour.

* * *

**Please, please, please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry work has been hectic, plus my boyfriend found my fanfiction account (don't worry he is very supportive) and I have been explaining the ins and outs of my Sherlock fics.**

**Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter- I-write-for-fun98, Tiryn, Chlo, emily gibson, Bec, taytayfanatical, Lara N, The Cool Cleopatra, mstef, silvermoony77, XMillieX, The Beth midget, lee, kitsmits, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, starbrightnights, SummerParamour, CaptainofYesterday, Cotton Strings, Vilentiel, TheDoctorsMistress & Riddle-tom12.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next will be coming very soon.**

* * *

John Watson watched as Sherlock Holmes plunged lower and lower into the icy blackness of the water below.

John's eyes bulged as he loosened then slipped free from the bonds tying his hands.

His air was running out and fast. He should get to the surface, he thought, he had barely enough oxygen left in his lungs to save himself, let alone...

'Oh bloody hell', was the last thought John Watson had before he kicked off hard, swimming as fast as he could towards the unconscious Sherlock.

Who was he kidding he could never let his friend die like this.

The deeper he swam the more the surrounding water seemed to crush his ribs, tightening his lungs.

But he was almost there...

He could just make out Sherlock's icy white face amidst the water's gloom...

* * *

Molly's mug of tea shattered as it hit the floor.

"Y-You're in..."

"Labour, yes," said Rebecca cutting across the shocked woman. "Molly, you have to help me, I need..."

But Rebecca couldn't finish her sentence, letting out a cry and doubling up in pain.

In an instant Molly was at her side, clutching her arm tightly and leading her through a door to her left.

A strong smell of disinfectant and latex seemed to linger in this room but, without even looking around, Rebecca allowed Molly to ease her up onto what seemed to be a table.

"What's happened Rebecca? Why are you here on your own? Where's Sherlock?" asked Molly in a high-pitched and panicked voice.

"I don't know," breathed Rebecca through gritted teeth. "...I-I can't think right now, Molly. I need you to call him for me... I need to talk to him."

"Okay, Okay," uttered the woman quickly, grasping for her mobile and pressing it to her ear.

A moment passed, and another...

"There's no answer," uttered Molly shaking her head, as Rebecca cried out in both pain and fear.

"Try again..." pleaded the young lawyer but Molly shook her head, dialling another number on the phone on the desk beside her.

"No Rebecca, I need to get a doctor down here right away..." she said before a tiny voice on the other end was heard.

Rebecca breathed hard, the pain was building inside her. She had not planned to have a natural birth, she had wanted as much gas air and drugs as they could provide her with... And now she was stuck down here...in...wait...

Rebecca gazed around the pristinely white room, before staring down at just what she was sat on...

"This is the morgue...THE MORGUE!" yelled Rebecca, panicking slightly. She hated this place more than anything. "A-And I'm on a slab!"

The young-lawyer made to get up but another wave of pain shot through her and she slumped back against the metal tray.

It was only a few moments later did she realise Molly hadn't said a word...she had been off the phone for about a minute and yet for all that time she had been silent. She gazed over at her.

"M-Molly, what's wrong?" uttered Rebecca panting hard.

The mousy-haired girl seemed to shake slightly as she finally gazed up Rebecca.

"T-There's been a pile-up on the M25...loads of people were hurt...they said they haven't got any staff available for the moment...said that they would deal with it as soon as they can..."

Rebecca looked bewildered. "W-What are you saying Molly?"

Molly took a large gulp before replying...

"I think I'm going to have to deliver your baby...here."

* * *

John pushed up towards the surface with great difficulty, the heavy weight of his best friend weighing him down.

His muscles burned like a thousand fires and his lungs felt like they were about to be ripped from his chest.

The orange glow from the docks above seemed like miles away...time was slipping away from both men...faster and faster...until...

John sucked a deep breath as his head finally broke the surface of the water.

Coughing and spluttering he managed to drag Sherlock's unconscious body to the water's edge and lift him roughly onto the pebble-covered shore.

John groaned in pain as he lifted himself out of the freezing cold water and kneeled besides Sherlock's unmoving form.

The detective's lips were a dangerous shade of blue and his cheeks were a skeletal grey.

"Oh come on Sherlock," said John worriedly, leaning down, checking his heartbeat...

John held his breath as he felt for the pulse.

A second passed...

A second more...

Then finally he found it. It was faint but at least it was there.

"Come on buddy," uttered John, biting his lip. Sherlock needed to start breathing again and he knew that there was only one way that was going to happen.

The weary doctor gave a heavy sigh before pinching Sherlock's nose and pressing his mouth to the detective's cold lips.

* * *

"What do you mean?" said Rebecca her eyes widening. "I-I can't have my baby...here."

She gestured around the morgue before suddenly gasping in pain.

"L-Listen," uttered Molly worriedly. "I can run upstairs, go get someone...bring them down here..."

"No!" shouted Rebecca her eyes widening in alarm as she grasping for the sleeve of Molly's white coat. "You can't leave me! Please!"

Molly bit her lip, shooting a worried glance towards the door before turning back to her pregnant friend.

"But I've never delivered a baby before..." uttered the mortician.

Rebecca let out another cry of pain before grasping Molly's hand tightly in her own. "Molly please... you're all I've got..."

* * *

John's lips were still pressed to Sherlock's when the detective's eyes suddenly flashed open.

The sandy-haired doctor pulled away as Sherlock leant to the side allowing water to spurt from his mouth.

"Sherlock!" said John, swaying back onto his heels as his dark-haired friend took several deep gulps of air.

A long moment seemed to pass as Sherlock caught his breath before finally staring over into the eyes of the doctor beside him.

"John," he uttered with a difficult breath pulling himself up onto his elbows. "You mustn't...people might talk..."

"Oh shut up," said John shaking his head and getting to his feet. Only Sherlock could make him feel that angry and that relieved at the same time.

He let out a breath of air, getting to his feet as Sherlock made to do the same.

"No Sherlock, what are you doing? You've just been through a trauma..." uttered the blonde doctor, placing a hurried hand to the detective's shoulder, but Sherlock merely brushed him off with a stern look.

"No John," he uttered with a cough, shaking his wet hair from his eyes. "I need to get to Rebecca."

"Sherlock," said John as the detective began to march off, still sopping wet. "We don't even know where they're holding her..."

Sherlock suddenly stopped in his tracks turning to John. "That key wasn't the only thing I gleaned from Moriarty's men. From the stench of their clothes and the state of their shoes it looks like they're based somewhere underground, besides the Thames –link sewers. And the only stretch of unclaimed, unmanned area in London is abandoned underground maintenance lines about a mile from here, just around the corner from Barts."

John let out a puff of air. "Well what are we waiting for," he said with a nod.

And with that the two men set off at great speed, water from the Thames still pouring from their clothes as they ran.

* * *

**Okay boring filler I know...but there will be more VERY soon!**

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the quick update, but I only have a few chapters left to go. I did say I wasn't going to do any more Sherlock fics, but I might have changed my mind...would anyone be interested in a prequel to my original Sherlock/Rebecca fic? **

**Anyway thanks so much to Ladey Jezzabella, LillianaKay2011, starbrightnights, emily gibson, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, XMillieX, I-write-for-fun98, Lee & The Beth midget for reviewing. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Okay when I say, you have to start pushing Rebecca," said Molly clutching at Rebecca's hand.

"I can't have my baby here," uttered Rebecca, as beads of sweat poured down her forehead. "I can't..."

"Rebecca, listen to me!" said Molly sternly, turning to look at the young lawyer. "The doctors aren't here, you don't have a choice..."

Rebecca let out a whimper. "I want Sherlock...I need him...I can't do this without him..."

"Yes you can Rebecca," said Molly grasping Rebecca's hand ever tighter. "You are _such_ a strong woman. That's what Sherlock loves about you. So when I tell you to, I need you to push...okay?"

Rebecca breathed hard as tears sloshed down her cheeks.

"But I'm scared Molly," she mumbled as another wave of pain began to consume her.

"I know, I know...me too..." uttered the mousy-haired mortician, knowing that the screaming Rebecca was no longer listening.

* * *

Sherlock's heart pounded as he ran.

He had almost died and yet he didn't even care...not about himself that was.

Rebecca was in danger and so was the baby. He desperately needed to get to them before it was too late.

"Hurry up John," he yelled over his shoulder as the blonde doctor puffed along behind him.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" John cried back as Sherlock skidded around a sharp corner, and down a long set of stairs leading down towards the river's edge.

Sherlock's coat tails whipped behind him as he ran around yet another corner ducking into a small and darkened alley.

John slowed down as he approached. The alley looked eerily dark...anything could be lurking in the shadows...

"S-Sherlock...are you sure this is safe?" muttered John, more to himself than to the dark-haired detective who had gone on ahead.

"Come on John!" shouted Sherlock from somewhere in the depths of the alleyway.

John gave a worried groan before sprinting to catch up.

All the light seemed to disappear the further he ran, down and down the deep dark tunnel. He could hear Sherlock's footsteps ahead of him in the echoey cavern. It was only a matter of moments before his footfalls seemed to ground to a halt and John saw the surly detective take a sharp right into a large darkened space. Here the walls seemed to drip with damp and a dank mouldy smell filled the air.

"It's down here John," breathed Sherlock, breaking into a run once again. "Do you see the tire tracks?"

John glanced down towards the muddy ground beneath his feet and sure enough deep tracks covered the soil.

"It's from the van they took us to the docks in," said Sherlock, glancing at John. "Moriarty and his men must already be back here."

John gave a gulp. Were they really walking right back to Moriarty? Back to the man who had just tried to kill them?

The doctor was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Sherlock had stopped in his tracks and bowled right into his dark-haired friend.

"Ooof," he cried, but Sherlock quickly held a hand over John's mouth and pointed a finger towards the doorway beside them that seemed to lead into a long corridor.

Somewhere in the dark, two whispering voices could be heard...

Slowly Sherlock let go and silently crept around the corner stepping into a long, stone corridor. These must be the old underground maintenance lines, John thought to himself. And Sherlock had definitely been right when he said that they led onto the sewers, the stench down here was unbelievable.

Ahead, John saw Sherlock pause before gesturing for the doctor to follow.

John took a few steps forwards and had to stop himself from yelling at the sight that met his eyes amidst the gloom.

Splayed along the corridor were the five burly men, three of which John recognised from the docks earlier that evening, all lying across the ground with bullet holes through their temples.

John made wide eyes at Sherlock, but the dark-haired detective's attention was drawn by the voices that were floating down from a room, just visible at the end of the corridor.

It wasn't until John took a few steps forwards could he hear the conversation being played out before them.

"Why does this not surprise me?" cackled a familiar sing-song voice, as John edged ever closer. "Irene Adler the double-crosser..."

John came to a halt beside Sherlock, peered into the room before him and gaped at the sight that met his eyes.

Standing in the centre of what looked like a stone cell was the slightly dishevelled James Moriarty, a fixed grimace upon his face and standing opposite him, her head held high, was the femme fatale Ms Irene Adler, both of whom had guns in their hands both pointing directly at the other's head.

"I learn from the best James," uttered Irene with a purr.

Moriarty let out a chilling laugh. "I'm surprised at you, I thought you had more guts," he muttered. "Tut, tut."

Irene smirked. "Oh I have guts," she said as she disengaged the safety on her gun. "You'll be finding that out soon."

Moriarty laughed again before quickly cocking his own gun. "Oh Irene, you were my favourite protégé...what on earth happened?" he said with a sarcastic sigh.

Irene slowly let out a breath. "Sherlock Holmes happened," she said crisply.

"Oh, Irene, you didn't did you? You naughty girl..." said Moriarty cocking an eyebrow. "I told you to keep tabs on him, not sleep with him."

Irene let out a smirk. "We did nothing but solve the cases set out before us...isn't that right Sherlock?"

John felt Sherlock bristle beside her as both Moriarty and Irene's heads turned immediately towards him.

The dark-haired detective stepped forwards into the room, as John remained rooted to the spot.

"Well, well, well..." uttered Moriarty, flinching slightly at the sight of the detective. "Isn't this a turn up for the books."

Sherlock gritted his teeth. "Where is she?" he said in a commanding tone.

Moriarty narrowed his eyes. "And why should I tell you that?" he said in what was merely a whisper.

Sherlock gazed back at Moriarty for the slightest of moments. "I wasn't asking you," he said the corners of lips turning up slightly, as his eyes locked onto Irene's.

The femme fatale smiled back. "She's at Barts, Sherlock. Take the corridor all the way to the end then take a right, a left then another right and you'll see a small door...I left her in the basement there about an hour ago. She's in labour."

Sherlock gave a slow, calm and understanding nod of his head before swiftly turning on his heel and dashing from the room.

He had more important things to worry about now.

John gaped, his eyes flicking between the ever-retreating Sherlock and the two figures in the centre of the room.

"You should go John," said Irene, her gun still pointing steadily at Moriarty's head as the latter did the same.

John bit his lip worriedly for a long moment, before eventually tearing himself away from the fearless pair.

In a second he was at Sherlock's heels, heading down the long corridor as fast as his legs could carry him.

The two men were just about to turn the corner at the end of the long passage when they heard it...a gunshot that seemed to ring out into the night.

Both Sherlock and John stopped in their tracks and stared at each other for a single moment, taking time to glance back towards the room where either Moriarty or Irene now lay dead...

Yet their fate remained unknown, as both Sherlock and John simultaneously turned on their heels running as fast as they could towards the hospital, desperate to find Rebecca.

* * *

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**It's only a short chapter. Sorry. **

**But more will follow soon.**

**Yes I have decided to do a prequel. I have it all planned out and am tres excited just as long as you are all up for reading it. It will be less fluffy than this and will be back to dark and moody Sherlock. Which I personally can't get enough of...**

**Anyway thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: ThreeQuartersOfTheWayThere, greentoothbrush, starbrightnights, yorkshiregirl, riddle-tom12, emily Gibson, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, LillianaKay2011, TheDoctorsMistress, The Saintlike Weasley, jeffhardyluvsme, mstef, The Beth midget & Yugicanbesexy.**

**Hope you all enjoy this one...**

* * *

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" screamed Rebecca loudly as she clutched Molly's hand. "I can't do this! I need Sherlock!" And with that she let out another ear-piercing yell.

Molly stared at the young lawyer worriedly. Her contractions were coming fast. The baby wasn't going to hold on much longer.

"It'll be okay Rebecca he'll be here," uttered Molly unconvincingly. Sherlock hadn't picked up his phone. He had no way of knowing Rebecca was even in the morgue let alone in labour.

But Rebecca seemed to shake her head at Molly's words. "He's not coming...is he?" she muttered in a terrified voice. "We haven't spoken in weeks...I'm not sure if he even loves me anymore..."

She breathed hard.

"I don't want to do this on my own. I can't..."

Molly looked at the pregnant woman sadly and tightened her grip on her hand. "But you're not alone Rebecca. Sherlock loves you. He loves you _and_ this baby. Trust me I know he can seem like an idiot at times, but he cares for you. And somewhere in that dark, arrogant exterior is a father to be. And Sherlock knows this...he wouldn't just abandon you."

Rebecca allowed a tear to run down her cheek, mingling with the sweat that already clung there.

"And if he does. If that IDIOT isn't there for you...then I will be...and John and Sarah...you'll never be alone Rebecca. Not anymore."

Rebecca made to let out a happy sob but her thoughts were cut short by another wave of pain hitting her body. This one however was a sharp, horrible shooting pain right down the centre of her abdomen. It felt different to the others.

"M-Molly-"

But the young mortician cut across her, checking her dilation. "Right Rebecca this is it," she uttered firmly. "When the next contraction comes I'm going to need you to push."

But Rebecca shook her tired head. "I can't!" she cried. "I don't want to do this..."

"Well you don't have a choice. The baby's coming. Now!" said Molly loudly.

"No, no! I can't!" wailed Rebecca closing her eyes and breathing through the pain as another contraction hurtled through her...

"Push Rebecca!" shouted Molly, as the young lawyer screamed.

"I can't..." she cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes you can Rebecca," came a sudden voice in the room. And this time it wasn't Molly.

The young lawyer's eyes flashed open to see the tall form of Sherlock come hurtling through the door, closely followed by John and two paramedics.

"Sherlock," she breathed, unable to believe her eyes as he ran forwards grasping her hand tightly in his own and pressing a kiss to her pallid temple.

But there was no time for words as the two ambulance men stepped forwards.

"We need you to step back Sir," one of them uttered, sliding past Sherlock and moving around Rebecca and checking everything was alright.

"Okay, Rebecca is it? You're doing great, we can see the head so we need you to push just once more. Do you think you can do that?" said the paramedic seriously.

But Rebecca shook her exhausted head. "I can't..." she mumbled, closing her eyes. "It really hurts..."

"You're doing brilliantly," said Sherlock his lips close to her ear. "Just one more push Rebecca."

He brushed back hair from her face as she nodded.

"Okay now push," shouted the paramedic as Rebecca screamed.

Both John, Molly and indeed Sherlock could only watch as Rebecca strained, flinging her head back and yelling to the heavens.

And after what seemed like an eternity another sound joined Rebecca's wails.

The sound of a crying baby.

Sherlock's eyes widened.

There it was in the paramedic's arms, a tiny pink baby, with a tuft of black hair upon its head.

His and Rebecca's baby. The one thing they shared.

He could barely take his eyes off it.

Of all the things he had seen in his lifetime nothing could compare to this.

He stepped back a little startled as the paramedic turned to him.

"It's a girl," uttered the man with a smile, passing him the child, now wrapped in a fluffy white blanket.

Sherlock allowed his slender fingers to grasp the wriggling girl in his arms, his icy blue orbs locking onto the wide green eyes that stared back at him.

"Rebecca, it's our baby," he uttered finally, turning to look at the woman who had given him this great gift...

But Rebecca was still and unmoving, the hand Sherlock had been holding mere moments before now hung limp at her side...

* * *

**I have two endings for this story which to choose...any opinions?**

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**So this is the final chapter of The Laws of Family. Can you bloody believe it?**

**Anyway I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter: XplanetXearthX, cuteepiee1, Juliet's Pen, mack7180, WinterSky101, Darkly Dreaming, .C H I D O R I - S H I O R I., XMillieX, emily gibson, x-Pick'n'Mix-x, Dottypotts, Becky Auteur, samcarter1022, ThreeQuartersOfTheWayThere, Bec, riddle-tom12, Fuzzy1992, Peaceful Defender, ILoveThee, coconut-dreamer, jeffhardyluvsme, The Mad Hatteress, yorkshiregirl, PondOfAngels, petnurser, greentoothbrush, restoringthehistory, Amanda, ANON, LillianaKay2011, ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord and mstef.**

**Oh and in case you didn't know I have a Forty Something fan fic on the go which you can find on my page. If you're into that sort of thing...**

**Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Love you all for reading...**

* * *

Sherlock's heart stopped.

"R-Rebecca-" he managed to choke as the baby in his arms began to wail.

"Rebecca," came the sudden voice of the paramedic as he pushed Sherlock aside, "can you hear me?"

The second man lifted the thin sheet that covered Rebecca's legs to reveal a pool of blood beneath her.

Molly visibly gasped as the baby wailed ever louder.

"Right we need to get her upstairs-" began one of the men but Sherlock was no longer listening, his whole body became numb and the room seemed to buzz.

He stared at Rebecca's face still glistening with perspiration, as the paramedics jostled him aside.

Still the baby cried in his arms, but Sherlock could not comfort it. It was as if he was in a trance, merely watching in horror as Rebecca was wheeled away.

Molly kindly stepped forwards and gently took the wailing child from Sherlock's arms. She cooed to it softly as Sherlock stepped from the room following the two retreating ambulance men.

"What's wrong with her?" he commanded, finally getting his voice back, but neither man answered him.

"We'll have to get her into theatre," one of the paramedics said in a hurried voice, glancing at his colleague. "She's bleeding too heavily. It may be an Obstetrical haemorrhage."

Sherlock stopped in his tracks as he heard the words. He knew what they meant, what the two men were talking about.

His heart thudded in his ribcage as he watched the two men enter the lift at the far end of the corridor.

He wanted to go after them, to follow them but he was rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"S-Sherlock-" came a sudden quiet voice from behind him as the elevator door closed. "She needs you..."

For a long moment Sherlock didn't even breathe.

Rebecca was gone, he might never see her again... but his painful thoughts were suddenly broken by a warm body at his side.

"S-Sherlock?" came Molly's voice for a second time. "The paramedics told us to bring her upstairs..." She gestured to the crying baby in her arms. "You should take her."

Sherlock glanced down at his child. The closest connection he had to Rebecca...

The tiny baby's green eyes locked onto his own and for just a moment its wailing subsided.

Gently Sherlock reached out and took her in his arms once again.

She was warm and wriggled slightly in his arms but as he pulled her into his chest he felt her settle.

And it finally hit him... he was a father. Rebecca had given him this gift. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. If she...

He couldn't even think it... he couldn't bear to...

Instead he gazed down at his daughter and right now at this very moment in time he needed her as much as she needed him.

* * *

It was an averagely cloudy morning in London. People packed onto tubes and trains clutching their cups of coffee and their free newspapers. The city was full of yawns and groans at the very prospect of yet another day at work. Shop-owners opened up, placing boards and signs out onto the streets advertising the days' wares, and in Oxford Street the homeless were turfed-out from their store-front resting places. It was just another average day for these people, but for the four figures sitting in a hospital waiting room it was one of the most important and yet painfully worrying days of their lives.

For these four figures the past hour had been utter torture. Just waiting...

Waiting for news...

Waiting for answers...

Waiting for anything...

The baby had been taken by kind-faced nurses as soon as they had arrived upstairs. Sherlock had been reluctant to let go of her, but John had eventually persuaded him that getting her checked over was for the best.

The blonde doctor had then phoned Sarah who had rushed down to the hospital and now joined them in the waiting room.

The minutes had slowly trickled by...

Molly had bitten her lip, wrung her hands and fretted that it was all her fault. But the nurses had all reassured her that she had done a good job and that there was nothing she could have done. They said that sometimes these things just happen, which John had hated. They should happen yes, but not to someone as good and as kind as Rebecca.

Now John sat in the quiet, with only Molly's sniffles breaking the silence. He held Sarah's hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sherlock however was turned away from them, standing against the wall. He hadn't said a word since they had taken Rebecca away and John wondered if anything happened to her whether Sherlock would ever speak again.

John desperately wanted to tell him was all going to be okay but he couldn't. He had seen his friends die fighting in Afghanistan, but that was a war, this...this was so much different. Rebecca was a mother now.

John had seen the tiny pink baby, seen it's green eyes, identical to it's mother's. That child needed her...and come to think of it...so did Sherlock.

John glanced up at him. The dark-haired detective was staring forward, as still as a statue.

He couldn't imagine what was going on in his head right now. The detective already had a dark side...what monster could be disturbed from the depths of his subconscious with the woman he loved gone forever.

Time seemed to slow...the second hand on the clock tolling like bells...

A mere minute felt like an eternity...

Until suddenly the door creaked open and in stepped a middle aged doctor holding a clipboard. His face was solemn, unreadable...

Everyone got to their feet...waiting...

Sherlock stepped forwards...his eyes black...

"Mr Holmes..." said the Doctor in a low voice. "Rebecca's awake, she's asking for you."

John clutched Sarah to him giving her a happy squeeze as Molly gave a huge grin.

"So she's going to be alright?" asked John unable to believe what he was hearing.

The Doctor nodded, allowing himself a smile. "Yes we managed to operate just in time. She'd lost a lot of blood, but she's doing fine."

John gave a huge sigh of relief, glancing over at Sherlock (the detective hadn't said a word).

"Mr Holmes, if you want to come this way, your daughter is in there too," said the Doctor holding open the door.

Sherlock glanced over at John, a rare smile suddenly appearing at his lips.

"Thank you," he uttered quietly, not to John or Sarah or even to the doctor at the door who had brought him the good news, but to the one person who expected it the least.

Molly Hooper.

The young mortician, blushed profusely, and made to open her mouth to say something back but Sherlock had already swept from the room, his coat tails whipping along behind him.

* * *

"She's just in here," said the Doctor gesturing to the door at the far end of the long corridor.

The two men came to a halt outside.

"I'll be in in a while to see how she's doing," uttered the doctor with a nod. "But be aware Mr Holmes, your partner has been through a very traumatic experience, she might not be up for too much talking."

Sherlock gave a slow nod before carefully pushing open the door beside him...

And there she was...

Rebecca Francis.

Sherlock could not quite describe the way his heart seemed to stop beating when he saw her.

She was laid out across the bed, a thin blanket covering her body. In her arm was a tube, from which a drip was feeding a clear liquid into. Her normally perfect hair was now tied back in a loose ponytail and the little make up she had worn yesterday had now all but disappeared. Her face was pale and her eyes closed.

It wasn't until Sherlock shut the door behind him did her eyelids gently flutter open.

She did not say anything as Sherlock stepped forwards, but a gurgle from across the room caused both their eyes to flicker to the other side of the bed to where a tiny little cot had been placed.

The dark-haired detective stepped over to the crib and stared at his newborn daughter, as she lay there chewing her hand.

The little girl let out a gentle babble and Sherlock's heart seemed to melt.

It wasn't until he heard a quiet sob, did Sherlock turn back towards Rebecca.

She was crying.

"What's wrong?" uttered Sherlock his eyes widening.

But Rebecca wiped the tears from her eyes. "C-Can I hold her please?" she asked.

It was then Sherlock realised. She had not yet seen her daughter.

Without saying a word the detective lifted the baby gently from its cot and passed it slowly to Rebecca.

The young lawyer gave another sob as she pulled the little girl into her arms, running her finger gently across the child's warm cheek and brushing back the soft wisp of dark hair that covered her head.

Sherlock slipped into the chair beside the bed, merely watching the pair. Watching as Rebecca's eyes light up every time the baby made a sound.

They sat in silence for a long while, neither speaking - neither even knowing what to say.

All words seemed to be lost...until...

"I want to call her Jennifer," whispered Rebecca staring down at the little girl in her arms. "I-It was my Grandmother's name..."

"And yours," said Sherlock in a low voice. "Your middle name that is."

Rebecca gave a nod as the silence grew in the room.

A few minutes passed before Sherlock finally opened his mouth to speak again but he wasn't the only one.

"Rebecca, I just want to say-"

"Sherlock, there's something I-"

Sherlock smirked, holding his hand out for Rebecca to speak but she shook her head.

"No you first," she uttered quietly.

Sherlock inched himself to the edge of the seat and leant over the pair, entwining his fingers with Rebecca's as she clutched Jennifer tightly.

The corners of his mouth turned down and he opened his mouth knowing that what he was about to say would be placing his heart upon his sleeve but he was okay with that. He felt more for this woman than he had for anyone he had ever met. To his she was more important than his family, than John, than his work. And she just needed to hear it...

"I just want to say- I'm sorry...for all those things I put you through. I left you alone when you needed me the most. When both of you needed me."

He glanced at Jennifer.

"I was so scared...I could have lost you Rebecca... I-I love you...I love what you have given me, not just Jennifer but everything... I'm so sorry for what I did. Please...forgive me."

Sherlock glanced up. Of course he had not expected her to say anything, to forgive him that easily, but she did not even look at him, her eyes staring up towards the ceiling, endless tears pouring silently down her cheeks.

She let out a long and trembling breath before she finally spoke.

"I'm s-so sorry Sherlock," she uttered, her voice breaking. "I can't d-do this anymore."

Sherlock paled as her eyes finally met with his, her hand releasing itself from his grip.

The detective opened his mouth to speak but Rebecca cut across him shaking her head.

"Please don't," she said, pre-empting his actions. "I need to say this..."

She clutched Jennifer tighter to her bosom.

"You left me Sherlock...you just left me...all those months you were off on cases and I was...I was on my own," she blinked her eyes as a fresh wave of tears slipped down her cheeks. "A-and you didn't care..."

"I was stupid-" started the detective but Rebecca cut across him.

"No...you were just being...you... Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective. Just the same as when we first met...that egotistical man who was a danger to himself AND others. I thought...maybe you could change...in fact I was foolish to think that I could be the one to change you. But I can't. I j-just can't..."

She let out a sob and it took a long moment for her to recompose herself long enough for her to start to speak again.

"You're dangerous Sherlock...the life you lead. I'm just a lawyer. I never asked to get involved in this. Guns and explosives...they kept me locked in a cell Sherlock! And yet you love it...you love the danger."

Sherlock immediately shook his head. "No not this, not this time," he murmured.

"But you usually do. Just because it's not happening to me, the person you love, doesn't mean it's not happening to someone's wife or husband or mother. But to you that doesn't matter does it? You only care because I made you care. I came in to your life and I saved you...in more ways than one... but I can't do it anymore. I can't keep saving you...when you weren't even the one to save me. Where were you when I needed you Sherlock?"

She paused once again staring down at Jennifer before staring up directly into Sherlock's eyes.

"That's why..." she gulped down another sob, her voice braking. "That's why...I have to leave."

Sherlock's eyes widened and his face became more pale and gaunt than ever.

"I've been thinking about it for a while...a-and when I get out of here, I've decide that I- we," she gestured to the tiny girl in her arms. "We're moving out of 221b...I'm going to find a flat...in London...close by...so that you can come and visit any time you want."

She bit her lip.

"I want you to be a part of her life Sherlock...I want you to be a father to her...a great one..." said Rebecca, stroking Jennifer's head with her warm hand. "But I...I can't be with you anymore...its killing me...almost literally... I just can't put her at risk like that. Do you understand?"

Sherlock stared at Rebecca for a long moment before finally, after what felt like an eternity, he gave a nod.

His mind didn't seem to want to process what Rebecca had just told him.

She was leaving...

His stared at her as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lifting her hand and cupping Sherlock's cheek gently. "I'm so sorry."

But their moment was broken by the door suddenly opening and their three friends piling into the room.

"The nurse said it was okay for us to come in-" said Sarah with a smile, as Rebecca pulled her hand away from Sherlock and wiped the tears from her face.

They didn't even realise. They didn't even know.

"Oh look at her, isn't she gorgeous!" said Molly stepping forwards and peering at the baby in Rebecca's arms.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked John in a whisper coming to stand behind Sherlock's chair.

"Um, Jennifer," said Rebecca quietly her eyes flicking suddenly towards the silent Sherlock.

"Oh its perfect," squealed Molly, waggling a finger at the little girl. "Hello Jenny, its Aunty Molly."

Sarah chuckled as Rebecca smiled, but John chanced a look at Sherlock. The Detective was staring forwards, his eyes glassy.

John nudged him, but Sherlock didn't react.

The blonde doctor frowned, as Molly glanced up at them both.

"So you're a Daddy!" said the mousy-mortician in a high pitched voice. "Isn't that exciting?"

Sherlock stared up at her and for long moment he didn't move.

Rebecca bit her lip, tears almost welling at her eyes once again.

In a quick second Sherlock had gotten to his feet giving a quick sniff.

"Just heading out for some fresh air," he said in a low voice as everyone stared.

"S-Sherlock-" began Rebecca, but the detective leaned over her, stroking back her unkempt hair.

"I won't be long," he uttered, giving her a long stare, before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

He did the same to Jennifer as the tiny girl gurgled happily in Rebecca's arms.

And in an instant Sherlock Holmes had swept from the room...

The others didn't notice that anything was wrong, to them that was just Sherlock Holmes but John did...he noticed the tears appearing at the corner of Rebecca's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper, as the other two women fussed over Jennifer.

Rebecca sniffed before giving a small nod and plastering a smile upon her face.

But she didn't need to say anything. John already knew and gave her hand the smallest of squeezes...

Outside in the narrow corridor Sherlock Holmes took one last glance at Rebecca and his daughter, knowing it would be the last time he would see them in some time.

He had work to do. Cases to crack but he knew one thing for sure...that he would protect them. Whatever happened between him and Rebecca he would be there for them, keeping them safe. No matter who tried to stand in their way...

* * *

Somewhere in the deep, dark tunnels far below Barts a ringing phone could be heard...

_WELCOME TO MEPHONE ANSWERING SERVICE. PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE_

"_Moriarty... it's me. This is the fourth time I have called. I don't expect to be kept waiting. I hear from, ahem, my contacts that Sherlock Holmes has alluded your capture once again, and not only that but Miss Rebecca Francis has had her baby and is also alive and well. When I pay you to do a job I expect it to be done. I have spent a lot of money on this Moriarty and to hear that you have failed... I want that child Mr Moriarty and now I assume I'll have to use my own means of getting to it... and this time... not even my brother is going to be able to stop me..."_

_END OF MESSAGES_

* * *

**And that is also the end of this fic!**

**I am currently writing a sequel to my original LAWS OF FAMILIARITY fanfic starring Sherlock and Rebecca. It will be about how they met.**

**Anyway...**

**Please leave me one last comment on what you thought of this ending. Did I do okay? Dont worry if you didnt like it...there might just be a happy ending on the cards if I do another fic following this. Would you read it? Let's just say Rebecca wont be able to let go that easily...hmmm...  
**

**Thank you ALL so much for reading.**

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**So very mixed reviews for the final chapter of this fan fic.**

**Some of you obviously questioning why she left him. Well if you remember back to some of the previous chapters he did allow his mother and Mycroft's family to treat her like muck and then went off on cases with Irene, leaving Rebecca alone during her last month or so of pregnancy. Which is unforgivable really, even if he is Sherlock Holmes. But despite all this we may just see a reconciliation between the pair when I get around to doing a sequel to this fic (which I will of course).**

**But in the meantime the PREQUEL I promised you all is up on my page if you want to read it.**

**Set in 2006 it shows how Sherlock and Rebecca met and what followed this.**

**Anyway if you want to read it is now up on my profile page, but I just want to say thanks to all who R&R'd my last chapter.**

**Love you all to bits.**

**KP xox**


	34. Chapter 34

Sequel to The Laws of Family is now up on my page.

Hope you enjoy. It's called The Laws of Falling.

KP xoxo


End file.
